Toda la verdad
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Finalizada. Amistad, amor, mentiras, consumo, y esa flexible línea moral se encuentran en este fic que explora lo prohibido ¿Y tú, te atreves? Kari y Mimi ya lo han hecho aunque nadie lo apruebe. Estamos solos con la verdad, terrible a otros ojos, pero ¿y si viésemos lo parecido? ¿Qué sabes sobre la gente que crees conocer? ¿Estás preparado?Takari y otras
1. Odiando el cambio

**Y aquí traigo otro fic que nadie me ha pedido. Las protagonistas serán Kari y Mimi, habrá Takari y el resto tendréis que averiguarlo (risa maléfica). Lo que puedo asegurar es que aquí he leído de todo pero nunca nada parecido a lo que - si decidís darle una oportunidad - veréis a continuación.**

**De momento puede que el summary no tenga mucha relación pero la tendrá.**

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Introducción**

A menudo ocurre que no sabemos nada sobre aquellos que creemos conocer. La gente esconde sus secretos porque sabe que son demasiado peligrosos.

Nos hallamos solos ante la imagen de la verdad de nuestra vida. La verdad puede ser terrible a ojos de otros, ante la mirada crítica del que no es capaz de entender otro reflejo que no sea el suyo.

Estoy segura de que todas –absolutamente todas– las personas de este mundo tenemos algo en común.

Y yo sólo digo ¿y si nos dejásemos de fijar en lo diferente y viésemos lo parecido?

Suelo preguntarme si eso cambiaría algo.

Si vosotros me dejáis, contaré una historia. Os describiré una fotografía que a pocos gustará y que, a su vez, pocos podrán ignorar. Puede que cuando lo haya hecho, algunos se atrevan a mirarla bien, examinándola, lejos de esa primera impresión, y se asombren al comprobar que era más corriente de lo que creyeron.

Por unos instantes todo habrá cambiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Odiando el cambio<strong>

De seguir la familia Tachikawa en su particular sueño americano, Hikari y Mimi no se hubiesen conocido jamás –conocerse realmente, quiero decir.

Mimi dejaba atrás junto a sus padres los días de derroche y ambición mientras la ciudad de Nueva York se volvía más y más pequeña. Un ciclo terminaba. No me refiero al clásico nacer, reproducirse y morir que siguen todas las especies. En el mundo actual todo se ha reducido a desear, adquirir y olvidar.

Ese es nuestro mundo. Hasta las personas son adquiribles y olvidables. Somos producto y consumidores ¿Cuál es tu precio? Sí, en eso nos hemos convertido, aunque entiendo que suene terrible.

Se encontraban en proceso de olvido. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la situación, era lo mejor. En unas horas llegarían a su tierra natal para empezar otra vida y todo carecería de importancia.

Supongo que dieron por hecho que eso jamás ocurriría pero pasó, y en los años que quedan por venir tal vez se pregunten alguna vez ¿sucedió realmente como lo recuerdo? La respuesta a esa pregunta siempre es un no. Por lo que aunque pueda que mi historia no sucediera así, intentaré siempre que tenga sentido.

Al contrario que sus padres, Mimi Tachikawa nació en un ambiente rico. No millonaria, eso es decir demasiado, digamos que su familia era lo suficientemente adinerada como para preferir comprarle cosas que escucharla y educarla. Como consecuencia de esto, Mimi necesitaba ir de compras cada vez que algo no salía como esperaba. Así lo había aprendido, era su modo de consolarse y evadirse de la realidad.

De ella solían decir que se preocupaba tanto por las minucias de su vida que olvidaba a los demás.

Situación muy distinta se daba en la familia de Hikari, una de sus amistades de la infancia. Puede que no tuviera tantas cosas, ni las mejores ropas o juguetes pero era más feliz y lo suficientemente madura como para solucionar sus propios problemas sin recurrir a la tarjeta de crédito. El dinero era la última de sus motivaciones, simplemente porque se encontraba satisfecha y agradecida con lo que tenía. Siempre quiso ser maestra e inculcar valores solidarios en los niños.

Solían decir que se preocupaba tanto por otros que se olvidaba de sí misma.

Las dos eran conscientes, pero no podían cambiarlo. Era su naturaleza, lo aceptaban y se admiraban mutuamente.

Quienes conocían a ambas se extrañaron de verlas tan unidas al regreso de Mimi. Una amistad envidiable, hay que decirlo, que nunca hubiera tenido lugar de perderse en las apariencias.

En ocasiones no somos capaces de ver más allá.

Hikari lo sabe porque todos creen ciegamente en su carita de no romper nunca un plato. Y cuando ven a Mimi envuelta en materiales pues ven eso, material y poco más. Hikari va más allá de todo eso, sabe que la verdad tiene múltiples caras y que cualquier persona te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas. En eso se basó su relación con Mimi.

Todo empezó al poco tiempo de la vuelta de Nueva York. Mimi consiguió un empleo a media jornada en una famosa multinacional de ropa juvenil. Un local escandalosamente ruidoso y caótico. Las dependientas tenían que ir monísimas y su trabajo se basaba en doblar y colgar, lo cual era realmente difícil debido a las avalanchas de adolescentes que rondaban cada tarde buscando la aceptación de su grupo.

–Pasa cuando eres lo que tienes –opinaba crítica Hikari ante tal comportamiento.

Ropa barata y de mala calidad, lo que no importa nada puesto que cuando lleven cuatro lavados habrá pasado de moda. Entonces, compran más. El culto a la imagen es el negocio más innecesario que existe y, a la vez, el más creciente.

Pocos lugares más apropiados se me ocurren para que se produjera el encuentro de estas dos chicas. Mimi luchaba contra el desorden de los pantalones; Hikari merodeaba muy tranquila por la tienda aparentemente ajena a tanto movimiento.

Quienes conocían a Hikari sabían que por algún motivo ella prefería ir sola de compras.

—¡Kari! —gritó emocionada en cuanto situó el dulce rostro en sus recuerdos— ¡Soy yo!

—¿Mimi? ¿Has vuelto? —preguntó aunque la respuesta estuviera ante ella. Le sorprendía no haber sido avisada.

—Sí, no hace mucho. Unas dos semanas más o menos —explicó pensativa—. Iba a ponerme en contacto con vosotros pero estos días… es un lío todo —dijo mientras hacía gestos rápidos y confusos con las manos. Hikari pensó que serían cosa de Estados Unidos.

—Imagino. Me alegro de verte, te ves muy bien.

—Gracias —dijo cordialmente sin devolver el cumplido. Tras esto se dio cuenta de que la encargada le vigilaba—. Oye, tengo que seguir doblando ropa y eso pero termino en una hora. Si quieres podemos quedar y me pones al día de todo lo que me he perdido.

Hikari soltó un bufido.

—Si hago eso no acabaremos nunca pero intentaré resumir, que tu tendrás que contarme cosas también —dijo recordando lo habladora que podía llegar a ser Mimi incluso cuando no había nada que contar—. A las ocho te espero, hasta luego.

Así fue como el destino decidió volver a juntar a Hikari y Mimi, quienes pronto descubrirían lo poco que las separaba.

* * *

><p>Hikari salió de la tienda e inmediatamente cogió su móvil. Quería contarle a su hermano o a cualquiera del antiguo grupo que Mimi había vuelto. Buscando en la agenda se dio cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que supo de Mimi que ya ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Guardó el móvil, recordando que no tenía saldo. Siguió dando vueltas por otras tiendas similares esperando a que llegara la hora.<p>

Pensó en su encuentro y sacó varias conclusiones: Mimi apenas había cambiado físicamente, de hecho no se notaba la diferencia de edad, seguía siendo igual de despistada y sus padres debían de haber dejado de pasarle dinero. Lo último lo pensó ya que no se la imaginaba trabajando por gusto y menos en un puesto que requiriera estar siempre de pie. La Mimi que recordaba era demasiado cómoda.

Deseaba, de verdad lo hacía, no haber quedado con una desconocida.

Eran las ocho y cuarto y seguía esperando, paciente.

Las ocho y veinte, Mimi por fin salía por la puerta.

—Lo siento. Me he tenido que quedar un poco más para alarmar unas cajas de la nueva temporada que mañana tendremos que colocar –explicó acalorada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hikari, poco le había importado esperar. Sabía que no era culpa suya.

—¿Vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre, me mata estar de pie.

Hikari sonrió al comprobar que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Me apetecen patatas fritas, allí las comíamos a menudo —recordó con lo que a Hikari le pareció nostalgia—. Se venden por la calle, la gente ya ni tiene tiempo de comer sentada y son muy baratas pero las de aquí son distintas.

—¿Te sientes más de allí que de aquí? —preguntó Hikari temiendo la respuesta. No quería que su amiga fuese inmigrante en su propia tierra.

—Oh, no —aseguró algo ofendida—. Siempre quise volver ¿sabes?, nunca me adapté realmente. Me lo pasé muy bien, hice amigos y eso pero en el fondo sabía que no era mi sitio. La tierra te llama, dicen. Aquí me siento muy bien, de verdad que sí, está todo muy diferente a como lo recordaba pero no importa, sigue siendo mi lugar. Pero esas patatas… esas patatas son de viciosas… Y hacen las hamburguesas que no hay color, chica.

—Hablas muy rápido —observó Hikari, le costaba seguir el discurso de Mimi.

—La vida es corta, hay que hablar rápido o resumir mucho. Uy, no —dijo escandalizada por el precio de las patatas de la hamburguesería que tenían frente a ellas—, ¿no conoces otro sitio? Ah, y tranquila, normalmente no soy así. Es porque me pasé con el café.

—Ah, por un momento pensé que debía ser cosa de allí también. Ya sabes, de que se te había pegado el ritmo de Nueva York. Debe ser de estresante ese sitio…

Mimi asintió con fuerza.

—Lo es pero se te mete dentro todo eso y luego lo que te estresa es irte al campo y no hacer nada. La gente está desquiciada, lo están pero no te creas que se note mucho la diferencia.

—Lo sé, esto ha cambiado tanto desde que te fuiste…—dijo Hikari lamentándose. Odiaba ese estilo de vida deshumanizada y temía que algún día se diera cuenta de lo mucho que formaba parte.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con las patatas? —preguntó interrumpiendo la expresión triste de Hikari.

—No sé de otro sitio que quede cerca. Si quieres vamos al supermercado, las compramos congeladas y las cocinamos en mi casa.

—Eso es mucho tiempo, yo las quiero ya. Bueno, las compró aquí y punto.

—¿Entramos al supermercado a por bebida de todos modos? Así es más barato.

Mimi aplaudió la idea (sí, literalmente) y se dirigieron al supermercado más cercano.

—Tú sí que sabes, Hikari. Umm eso es muy largo, ¿te puedo llamar "Ka"?

—No —respondió seria. "Ka" sonaba horrible y además no veía ningún motivo por el cual se necesitase acortar su nombre.

—Era broma.

Pero sólo se rió Mimi.

Siguió riéndose y haciendo bromas que Hikari no compartía hasta que por fin tuvo en sus manos las deseadas patatas. No eran americanas pero parecían gustarle igualmente.

—Cuéntame que habéis hecho durante todo este tiempo **—**pidió más tranquila.

Hikari bajó la mirada, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que iba a tener que contarle lo que había sido del grupo. No era fácil hablar de eso.

—Si te digo la verdad, estamos un poco desperdigados todos. Hay de algunos que no tengo noticias desde hace… ni lo sé. Yamato, por ejemplo, sé más de él por la radio que por otra cosa. Está continuamente de gira o grabando o vete a saber.

—¿En serio? Recuerdo escuchar una maqueta suya hace ya años que me pasaron… Vaya, no sabía que se había vuelto tan famoso —comentó impresionada para luego sonreír efusivamente —¡Conozco un famoso! ¡Genial!

—Yo me alegro por su triunfo —aseguró sincera— pero yo que sé, Taichi y los demás le llamábamos pero nunca podía dedicarnos mucho tiempo. Nos decía "os llamo más tarde" pero muchas veces se olvidaba. Yo me ponía en su lugar, lo intentaba pero por muy ocupado que estuviese no creo que se justifique. Para mí se ha vendido, la fama se le subió o algo, hasta su música perdió alma.

Mimi, que había dejado de comer para prestar más atención, no pudo contener su asombro.

—Increíble, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Si parecía ser un chico con las ideas muy claras.

Hikari compartía esa impresión, no concebía cómo el chico que un día representó la Amistad podía haberles cambiado por una vida tan vacía ¿Realmente era tanta su ambición?

—Todos pensábamos igual —siguió contando ante la atónita expresión de Mimi—. No se explica esa actitud, no tuvo problemas con nadie que yo sepa. A mi hermano le sentó fatal, no dice nunca nada malo de él, no es capaz pero ni quiere oír su nombre.

—Normal —dijo pudiendo cerrar la boca por primera vez—. Yo sigo en "shock".

—Creo que hasta Sora se hartó de esperar. Ella sigue viviendo donde siempre, por si quieres verla. Aprendió costura y se dedica a hacer arreglos… hasta hace vestidos de novia en un taller.

Mimi torció la cabeza. Nunca hubiera imaginado esos intereses en Sora.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea de su vida y eso que ella fue con la que más hablé durante estos años ¿Os seguís llevando no?

—Hablo con ella a veces pero ya no hay la misma confianza que antes. Se ha cerrado un poco, igual por lo de Yamato. Ella decía estar bien pero no lo creo.

Los recuerdos se sucedieron en su mente como pequeños fotogramas. Taichi apretando los puños tras colgar a Yamato, Sora callada un día y otro sin ser capaz de sonreír, Takeru observándola inquieto por no poder reconocerla en sus palabras… No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas invadieron su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Mimi con dulzura y preocupación.

—Nada —contestó Hikari sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada. No quería llorar, no era el momento, debía estar alegre por poder hablar con Mimi de nuevo—. Es sólo que me siento mal por no haber estado con ella. Sí, fue ella la que se distanció pero yo no hice nada por acercarme. Nadie lo hizo.

Efectivamente, nadie lo hizo.

—No te culpes, lo mío es peor. Ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo de llamar. Es que me siento horrible, me olvidé de vosotros tanto tiempo y ahora con qué cara voy a volver. Cada uno tiene su vida y yo no pinto nada en ella —se lamentó, mostrando una vulnerabilidad que enterneció a Hikari.

—La culpa también es nuestra, ¿no crees? Tú no me llamaste pero yo tampoco a ti y ahora estamos hablando.

Mimi sonrió, parecía encontrarse a gusto con ella.

—Me alegra ver que sigues siendo igual de buena.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga, se consideraba buena persona pero no tanto como creían los demás.

—En serio, no te culpes. Es normal, crecemos y cada uno tiene sus cosas… Y además, que estabas a miles de kilómetros. Lo nuestro es peor, nuestra distancia no es física. Pero yo sé que la vida nos volverá a juntar, es nuestro destino.

—Podría juntaros yo, en plan comité de bienvenida.

Hikari torció la boca, no era una mala idea pero no le apetecía ni intentarlo.

—Es un buen motivo pero va a ser difícil.

—A ver, por lo que me cuentas, a Yamato lo doy por imposible, pero Sora no debe tener mucho inconveniente. De hecho, no dudes de que quedaré con ella ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Tan ocupados están?

–Eso parece. Algunas veces intentamos juntarnos para cumpleaños o cosas así. Pero nada, al final o se anulaba o solo íbamos la mitad. A Miyako la veo poquísimo, fue empezar con Ken y desaparecer.

—Típico. Ya se arrepentirán. Ay —suspiró—, voy a tener que decirle un par de cosas.

—Pues díselas. Yo desde el día que quedé con ella y me llamó para decirme que estaba enferma para luego descubrir que se había pasado la tarde con él, pues paso.

Mimi se abanicó con la mano.

—Madre mía, qué líos tenéis.

Hikari asintió apretando la boca.

—Luego está Jou, él siempre intenta mantener cierto contacto a pesar del tiempo que le consume su carrera. Lo valoro mucho pero tampoco está nunca y eso se nota.

—¡Jou! —exclamó Mimi abriendo los ojos y tocándose la cabeza—. Cierto, siempre se lo tomó muy en serio. Pero nunca olvidó mi cumpleaños —aseguró con orgullo.

—Otro que está estudiando es Tai. Se ha puesto serio, para ser él, claro. Está fuera y le va bastante bien.

—Tai siempre decía que me iba a venir a visitar pero nunca cumplió su promesa, y eso que le ayudé con sus tareas de inglés —dijo con cierto rencor—. Así que estudiando… ¡Quién lo diría! Dejó el fútbol entonces —supuso con firmeza.

—Para nada, sigue jugando, pero empezó a estudiar porque pasó meses lesionado y se asustó. Le consume mucho tiempo pero viene cuando puede, con quienes más ha mantenido relación es con Sora y con Koushiro, aparte de mí, obvio.

Mimi cerró los ojos unos instantes, escuchar ese nombre le recordó algo.

—Aunque no lo creas, Koushiro también se acordaba de mí de vez en cuando —aseguró, Hikari no entendía por qué no debía creerla**—**. No me contaba casi nada, yo le escribía treinta líneas y él me devolvía dos. Así hasta que un día me enfadé porque no me hacía caso y ya no supe más de él.

Hikari asintió, aunque desconfió de esa versión de los hechos.

—Yo le veo como siempre, tampoco puedo decirte mucho, sólo se lleva con mi hermano.

—Vamos, antisocial total —tachó tajante—. Y yo que creía que iba a cambiar…

—Yo no diría tanto —opinó Hikari en respuesta al radicalismo de Mimi—. Creo que se ha abierto un poco pero vamos, que conmigo no se lleva.

Mimi miró con aire aburrido su comida, que ya no resultaba tan apetecible una vez saciado el capricho, hasta que se acordó de otra persona.

—¿Y Takeru? ¡Era un niño adorable! Con él te llevarás ¿no?

Hikari negó con la cabeza, deseando que la respuesta fuese otra.

—Nos distanciamos.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¡Imposible! ¡Si yo ya no os imaginaba por separado!

—Mimi, ha pasado mucho tiempo —explicó cansada.

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices! ¡Takeru y tú! ¡Erais monísimos, por Dios!

—Éramos, tú lo has dicho. Ojalá nos hubiésemos quedado para siempre en los felices doce años, ojalá nunca te hubieses ido pero te fuiste y estas cosas pasan —simplificó Hikari, no le apetecía dar explicaciones.

—Yo sólo digo que cada vez que no creía en el amor, pensaba en vosotros.

—¡Pero si no éramos novios!

—Eso no importa en absoluto. Vuelvo y está todo mal —expresó con tono infantil apoyándose en las dos manos.

—Sigo viéndole, me lo encuentro por ahí y a veces hablamos. Sólo que ya no nos contamos todo, ni estamos siempre juntos. No es tan raro, cada uno hace su vida. A él también puedes llamarle, no encontrarás nada extraño.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no es como antes entonces?

—Muchas cosas, Mimi. No merece la pena hablar de eso. Cuéntame tú, todavía no sé por qué has vuelto ni cómo te van las cosas.

—¿Cómo quieres que te hable de mí, si me dices que ya no te llevas con Takeru?

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso, ya ni importa realmente. Además viendo el panorama, nuestra amistad ha salido bien parada.

—Si tú lo dices… La verdad es que me has amargado un poco contándome eso.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás volvamos a estar unidos pronto. Hasta ayer te daba por perdida y ahora estamos hablando y te veo igual que siempre. Ya sé que algo habremos cambiado y te parecerá raro, pero es como si te conociera.

—¿Cómo si no me hubiera ido? —preguntó emocionada.

—No exactamente.

Mimi se limitó a sonreír como si lo entendiera, después se acordó de pedirle el teléfono y quedaron de verse el lunes.

Esa noche, Hikari se durmió con la idea de que el encuentro le había venido bien a sí misma y no al revés, a pesar de que aparentemente fuese Mimi la interesada en retomar el contacto.

Porque Mimi también parecía conocerla.

**Gracias por leer, en caso de que alguien lo haya hecho ¿te ha gustado?**

**Todavía no tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo pero tengo una idea bastante aproximada. Espero no tardar mucho, hasta la próxima. **


	2. Falsas necesidades

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 2: Falsas necesidades**

A veces invertimos demasiado tiempo imaginando cómo pueden ser las cosas. Como si por dedicar una pequeña parte de nuestro cerebro a ellas fuese a ser todo más fácil. Parece incluso que lo hacemos creyendo que podemos cambiar el futuro sólo con desearlo. Me gusta pensar que es posible y que, por muy equivocada que esté, es el mejor entrenamiento.

En cualquier caso, cuando Hikari le comentó a su hermano que había estado hablando con Mimi, ocurrió algo que trastocó todas las expectativas creadas la noche anterior.

—¿Qué Mimi? —preguntó confuso Taichi quien acababa de despojarse de su mochila tras haber pasado cinco horas de su vida en un tren. Puede que el chico no estuviese para recordar— ¿La que estudia farmacia o la prima de…?

Hikari ladeó la cabeza preguntándose si realmente había pasado tanto tiempo como para que la primera Mimi que a su hermano le viniese a la cabeza fuese la estudiante de farmacia.

—¡La nuestra! La que se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos. Volvió hace unas semanas y me la encontré de casualidad.

Taichi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¡Princesa Mimi! —recordó con cierta nostalgia —¿Dices que hace unas semanas? ¿Pero cómo no avisó? —preguntó extrañado. La verdad es que la discreción no era una cosa muy propia de la princesita.

Hikari se encogió de hombros después de recordar las palabras de Mimi, palabras que como explicación resultaban insuficientes.

—Creo que se sentía culpable por no haber dado señales de vida… —opinó con convicción—. Aunque pienso que no debe, la culpa es de todos. Por ejemplo, tú le dijiste que irías a visitarla y nunca fuiste —señaló con un tono nada acusador. A pesar de eso, el chico quiso defenderse.

—Tampoco estábamos muy unidos —se excusó Taichi colocando sus manos a modo de escudo—. A ver, éramos amigos y eso pero…

Hikari levantó las cejas, lo que provocó que su hermano se callara de inmediato. Pocas cosas hacían callar a Taichi.

—Tai, que ya lo sé. Nunca llegó a encajar realmente. Bueno, ¿alguno encajaba? Fuimos un grupo demasiado heterogéneo. Para mí nuestras diferencias no son problema, así que no importa.

Taichi estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos en los que probablemente pensaría en las dos chicas y en lo que podría salir de esa combinación. Él sabía perfectamente que Hikari podía relacionare con cualquier tipo de persona, se adaptaba muy bien y se ganaba la simpatía de quien fuera pero también sabía que Mimi vivía en otro mundo.

—Sigo sin veros juntas, la verdad.

Hikari no le preguntó por razones, conocía de sobra cuales eran. No le interesaba escuchar esos argumentos superficiales (a su juicio) aunque proviniesen de alguien tan valioso para ella como su hermano. Lo único que le importaba era que Mimi había vuelto y que parecía necesitar una amiga tanto como ella.

—A la gente también le extraña tu amistad con… —balbuceó Hikari mientras recordaba que Yamato estaba muerto para su hermano. A pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no acababa de acostumbrarse. Su mirada se perdió por los rincones del cuarto como si la mejor manera de continuar la frase fuese a estar escondida por ahí. Uno de esos momentos en los que se necesita parar el tiempo y retroceder.

Afortunadamente, no hizo falta desafiar las leyes de la física.

—Koushiro. Es Koushiro, qué mala memoria para los nombres la tuya —dijo Taichi y dio unos pequeños golpes en la frente de su hermana.

—Sí, ya me conoces —comentó disimulando entre risas de alivio. La alegría no duraría mucho.

—Oye, que se me olvidó comentarte. Vi a Takeru con una chica, se debe haber echado novia.

Hikari pudo notar como su cara enrojecía por lo que giró la cabeza y se agachó simulando que buscaba algo. No podía mostrarse así ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Taichi.

—¿Otra más? —preguntó con fingida indiferencia— ¿No se da cuenta de que sólo se acercan a él para estar con su hermano?

Tras esa pregunta retórica, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. El segundo en medio minuto, un nuevo record.

—Gracias —aplaudió Taichi exagerando su ofensa.

—Lo tuyo es diferente, sólo fue una vez —se defendió Hikari al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Sí, ya ni para eso sirvo —se lamentó medio en broma.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Si tú quisieras…

—Si yo quisiera ¿qué? —apremió inquieto Taichi.

—Ya sabes… —empezó a decir indicando con la mano el cuerpo de su hermano—. Oye, es incómodo para mí decirlo. Vamos, que no estás mal —admitió finalmente—. Bueno, eso dicen.

—Muchas gracias —resaltó Taichi, buscando picar a su hermana—. Te estás luciendo.

—Deja de hacerte el ofendido. Te he dicho algo bueno.

—Sí, es verdad. Tú tampoco estás TAN mal.

Hikari se echó a reír y contagió a su hermano.

—Mira que eres infantil. Y cómo era la chica —preguntó disimuladamente provocando una sonrisa traviesa en Taichi.

—Ya tardabas en preguntar.

—Cállate —ordenó algo molesta lanzándole un cojín sin llegar a acertar.

—¿Ya no quieres que te lo cuente? —preguntó con voz curiosa.

—Sí, digo ¡no! —gritó enrojeciendo otra vez.

—Vale, entonces no te diré que le das mil vueltas.

—Muy bien, pues no digas nada —comentó seria esquivando la mirada de Taichi e intentando contener la sonrisa.

—Y, aunque me tortures, tampoco te diré jamás que me preguntó por ti —siguió diciendo buscando algún tipo de reacción en Hikari.

—Eso no me lo creo —objetó con seguridad.

—Está bien, me lo he inventado, pero te puedo asegurar que se moría de ganas. Ya sabes, cuando quieres decir algo y estás buscando el momento para que suene natural y no forzado.

—Ah, no sabía que tú pensabas antes de hablar. Primera noticia.

—Ay, qué graciosa te pones cuando estás nerviosa —dijo a la vez que pellizcaba una de las mejillas de su hermana.

—¡Para! —se quejó ella apartándose.

—Me voy a tener que marchar. Voy a casa de Izzy a incordiarle un rato.

—Está bien —dijo Hikari, quien se alegraba de que por lo menos conservara su amistad con el informático.

—Luego seguimos hablando del tema éste de los celos, que es muy interesante —dijo mientras salía por la puerta. A Hikari no le apetecía hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza por S y acaba por –ora? —contraatacó molesta por la insinuación de que estaba celosa.

Taichi interrumpió su salida para responder.

—Mejor hablar de cosas que sean de este siglo.

—Por eso lo digo —dijo Hikari pero el mensaje se disolvió en el camino ya que la puerta se había cerrado por completo.

Hikari se quedó sola y comenzó a llorar. Ella no sabía muy bien el motivo. Lloraba porque estaba sola y ella misma se lo había buscado, por puro aburrimiento o porque su ansiedad necesitaba fuga. No quería pensar en que era porque Takeru tenía otra novia, una chica que probablemente buscara aprovecharse de él. Algo que Hikari jamás haría.

Entonces, fue demasiado absurdo recordar que se alejó de Takeru para protegerle. Lloraba porque se había equivocado. Si algo hacía llorar a Hikari era fallar a los demás, aunque éstos nunca hubiesen esperado nada de ella.

Con las manos húmedas cogió su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Mimi, quien le pedía verse ese día. Por algún motivo no podía esperar hasta el lunes. Hikari respondió encantada con la hora y el lugar. Hablar con Mimi era mucho mejor que quedarse en casa con la única compañía de las lágrimas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener lo que se dice una amiga. Lo más parecido era su hermano pero pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Así era desde el rechazo de Miyako y el desplazamiento de Sora. Además, había comprobado en sus propias carnes por qué es tan difícil la amistad entre hombres y mujeres.

Cuando se vieron, Hikari pudo apreciar las capas de maquillaje que llevaba Mimi. Hikari odiaba el maquillaje, para ella era un modo de esconderse. Una especie de engaño. Sólo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales y por el único motivo de no parecer desaliñada.

No sólo eso, Mimi también llevaba unos pendientes grandes y brillantes, a juego con el collar y la pulsera. Excesivo para el gusto de Hikari, quien nunca llevaba un colgante superior al tamaño de una almendra. Sin embargo, Mimi decía sentirse desnuda pues acababa de perder el anillo. Un anillo que Hikari imaginó demasiado grande como para perderlo, pero al fin y al cabo era Mimi. Si había alguien capaz de perder un pajar en una aguja era ella.

A simple vista, cualquiera diría que Mimi buscaba llamar la atención. Pero Hikari no estaba segura de apoyar esa afirmación. Podía significar todo lo contrario, utilizar esos extravagantes complementos para que nadie viese a la persona que los portaba. Olvidó esos pensamientos y prestó atención a lo que Mimi tenía que decirle, quizás se tratara simplemente de una cuestión de gustos.

—Ay, Kari. Soy un desastre —se lamentó mientras miraba continuamente a los lados como cerciorándose de que no la viese nadie conocido—, todo me está saliendo mal. Yo había quedado contigo el lunes. Pensé que así tendría tiempo de aclarar mis ideas y quedar con Sora o con alguien. Pero no fui capaz de llamarles. No sé si es porque no quiero verles o porque tengo miedo de que no quieran verme.

Hikari la escuchó atentamente y por primera vez pensó en Mimi como una chica insegura.

—Yo quiero verte —dijo cogiéndole la mano—. No sé por qué no querrían verte los demás.

—Tú no cuentas. Tú eres así.

Hikari no comprendía nada pero Mimi sonreía lo que significaba que era algo bueno.

—¿Así cómo?

—Ya sabes. Seguro que tú te acordabas de mí de vez en cuando, aunque no me escribieses o llamases. —Hikari asintió— ¿Ves?

—No seas tonta. Mira, si te apetece ver a alguien simplemente llámale. Se me hace raro que te lo pienses tanto.

—Puede que en el fondo no me apetezca —reflexionó—. Es más, hoy prefería volver a verte a ti otra vez antes que a otros. Contigo parece fácil hablar.

Hikari sonrió y giró la cabeza.

—¿De verdad no tienes ganas de ver a nadie más?

—Bueno, sí. A Sora, le tengo mucho cariño. Yo la necesité mucho. De verdad, cuando llegué a Nueva York la eché de menos muchísimo. Pero con todo lo que me has contado…

Mimi se calló, parecía que ni siquiera ella sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería verse con Sora.

—Tienes miedo de cambiar el recuerdo que tienes de ella.

—Puede que sea eso —confirmó Mimi con gesto asustadizo—. Después están Miyako, que siempre me pareció una buena compañera, lo pasamos bien juntas. Y Takeru… que sepas que siempre te odiaré por robarme a Takeru.

Hikari se echó a reír, Mimi podía ser la mejor poniendo caras de odio en broma.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañada, era la primera constancia que tenía del robo de Takeru.

—Sí, cuando tú llegaste él dejó de jugar conmigo —explicó más seria.

—¿En serio? Vaya, no fue mi intención.

—Ya ves, y ahora vienes y me dices que ya no os lleváis. Me lo quitas para nada ¿Sabes cómo se llama a eso?

Hikari meneó la cabeza pero jamás supo la palabra exacta a la que se refería Mimi.

—Deja el tema ese —pidió siendo consciente del imposible—. Si lo sigues queriendo es tuyo. Ah, no. Tai me ha dicho que está con alguien.

—¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó Mimi escandalizada. Parecía haberse olvidado de que no debía llamar la atención.

—Por favor, ahórrate lo que vas a decir.

—Tiene que estar contigo.

—Lo sabía. Estáis muy pesados con el tema, eh. Primero Tai y ahora tú.

Mimi sonrió de tal modo que Hikari tuvo miedo de los planes que se le podrían estar pasando por la mente. Si no recordaba mal, Mimi podía ser insoportablemente terca.

—Hazme caso —ordenó a Hikari mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro—, que yo de parejas entiendo, he tenido catorce.

Hikari corrigió su postura del sobresalto.

—¿Catorce? Entonces entenderás de parejas que no funcionan.

—Oye, que todos me han querido mucho —se defendió ofendida. Hikari se permitió un momento de duda, no creía que los catorce se hubiesen enamorado locamente.

—Catorce, ¿no te parece demasiado para tener veinte años? No lo digo por criticar —indicó previniendo que Mimi la llamase antigua o algo peor—, es que ¿de dónde sacas el tiempo?

—A cuatro por año, más o menos con cada estación. Aunque hace tiempo ya que no estoy con nadie.

—Enhorabuena, supongo —dijo Hikari sin salir de su asombro.

Una vez más presenciaba como las personas eran deseadas, adquiridas y olvidadas.

—No es que me guste coleccionar chicos. Surgió así. Me aburro muy rápido. No importa, ya aparecerá el indicado, hay tiempo. Pero si fuese tú lo tendría muy claro.

—Mimi, no te ofendas pero no sabes casi nada. Ni de Takeru ni de mí y mucho menos de nosotros.

—Sé más de lo que crees. Recuerdo como os mirabais o como siempre buscabais el modo de estar lo más cerca posible. Y eso no desaparece así como así.

Hikari estaba demasiado incómoda como para ponerse a pensar en lo raro que le resultaba la faceta observadora de Mimi.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto.

—Yo qué sé. Es que si la gente que está junta se odia y la gente que se quiere está separada pues las cosas están mal. Y si os queréis pues tenéis que estar juntos.

—Vale, siempre le tendré cariño pero no tenemos que estar juntos. Deja las cosas como están, la decisión es de hace mucho.

Hikari supo inmediatamente que Mimi no dejaría las cosas como estaban. Mucho menos después de haber admitido que le guardaba cariño.

—Tendrás cosas de las que ocuparte ¿no? —preguntó Hikari buscando desviar la conversación.

—Ay, ese es el desastre que te quería contar. Es que odio el trabajo. Y además no consigo ahorrar dinero. Es que estoy en la tienda y siempre traen cosas nuevas y bonitas que me sientan genial ¡Es imposible resistirse!

Hikari suspiró, la típica actitud consumista que detestaba, pero sabía que Mimi no tenía la culpa.

—No puedes gastarte todo lo que ganas en ropa. Seguro que tienes muchísima.

—Esa es otra, ya no me cabe en casa. Tienes que venirte para que te dé algunas cosas.

Hikari asintió, aunque realmente no se veía con la ropa de Mimi.

La habitación de Mimi era algo más pequeña de lo que había sido en su anterior apartamento. Aun así, el armario era el doble que el de Hikari. Mimi abrió todos los cajones y empezó a sacar ropa de todos los colores y estilos.

—Una cosa, ¿De cuándo es la ropa? —preguntó con horror al ver prendas que seguían etiquetadas.

—Es de este año. Me tuve que dejar muchas cosas en Nueva York porque no me lo pude traer en el avión… ¡Es una pena!

—Ya, oye… No compres más. No lo necesitas. Mira, no es culpa tuya. Hay una cosa que se llama ir a la moda. Y eso es lo que hace que una cosa que en enero te encantaba en marzo sea fea. La gente es tonta y se lo cree pero tú tienes más personalidad que eso.

Hikari pensó que eso de los novios de temporada debía de ser algo así como la ropa.

—Antes me pasaba muchos días de tiendas. Pero claro, ahora es imposible. Me lo pasaba muy bien, aunque a veces estuviera triste eso me consolaba.

—Los problemas no se van a golpe de tarjeta. Es como el alcohol o cosas así. Al final te da más problemas.

—Ya lo sé, me siento tan culpable —se lamentó—. Ojalá pudiera ser como tú.

—¿Por qué no devuelves lo que puedas? Si quieres te ayudo. También puedes vender cosas por Internet —aconsejó Hikari, quien podría sobrevivir con un cuarto de todo el armario—, ¡si la mitad esta nuevo!

—Ay, no sé, no sé. Me lo pensaré. Ay, es que necesito ahorrar. Pero me gusta mucho la ropa.

—¿Para qué quieres ahorrar?

—Quiero irme de casa.

—¿No estás bien con tus padres?

—No es eso. Pero creo que ya es hora de ser independiente. A lo mejor te suena raro, porque todo el mundo cree que no sé cuidarme sola.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Hikari, nunca había creído que Mimi podía ser tan consciente de la imagen que proyectaba.

—No me suena raro.

Le pareció lo más coherente del mundo. Mimi quería empezar a hacer las cosas por sí misma, aunque era evidente que le iba a costar.

—Yo estoy viviendo sola —le contó Hikari—. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, sería divertido. Tai viene algún fin de semana y poco más.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo consternada—. No sabía lo de tus padres.

—Tranquila, que no están muertos. Mi abuela no puede cuidarse sola y mi padre pidió el traslado para estar con ella. Mi madre le acompañó y es quien se encarga. Yo es que tengo las clases aquí.

Mimi suspiró aliviada.

—¡Qué bien! Se lo comentaré a mis padres, se quedarán más tranquilos si estoy contigo.

Hikari sonrió con miedo a convertirse en la nueva madre de Mimi.

—Seguramente. Oye, me voy a tener que ir.

Mimi la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron.

—Ya hablaremos. Se me olvidó decirte, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Que se van a pensar que no les quiero llamar.

Hikari tragó saliva, esperando que su hermano guardara el secreto.

—De acuerdo.

Al llegar a casa, Hikari confirmó que Koushiro ya sabía que Mimi había vuelto.

—Ay, me dijo que no lo dijera a nadie —comentó preocupada.

—Bah, descuida. Tampoco pareció importarle.

Hikari no dijo nada más. Se preguntó si realmente sería la única persona a la que le importaba un poco recuperar a Mimi.


	3. Nuestros secretos

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 3: Nuestros secretos**

Fue después de una de esas noches insoportables que desde hace dos años se repetían constantemente. Pasaba el tiempo y hacía de las suyas, provocando que el mal trago cayese en el olvido. Entonces, volvía a ocurrir. La sombra de Takeru no la abandonaría jamás, vivía debajo de su cama y se burlaba de ella en aleatorias madrugadas. Hikari lo interpretaba como un castigo.

Sabía que nunca podría deshacerse de esas noches, que la perseguirían a través del tiempo y la distancia. Todo porque inconscientemente se resistía a que la abandonasen, el dolor siempre es mejor que el vacío.

Hay veces en las que una se agarra a eso.

Y lo peor era el siguiente día. Cuando hacía esa reflexión, en la que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Takeru con ella y lo único que tenía de él ni siquiera era palpable ¡Cuánto deseaba poder abrazarle o simplemente que su mirada fuese la de antaño! Luego pensaba en lo tarde que era ya, en lo poco buena que era para él. Acababa convenciéndose de que no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera, simplemente no podía ser.

Quiso contárselo a Mimi. Tenía el presentimiento de que si alguien podía entenderlo era ella. Pero ni siquiera encontró las fuerzas para decirlo en alto.

—Lo he estado pensando —le dijo más seria de lo habitual con los ojos entrecerrados esquivando el sol de la tarde. Un día más, la misma plaza y patatas. Después de dos semanas y media se había convertido en una especie de ritual en el que ya había dejado de importar (si acaso había importado alguna vez) las capas de maquillaje y lo absurdo que le resultaba no poder contar a nadie que Mimi había vuelto. Había pasado muy poco tiempo pero el suficiente como para no poder recordar qué hacía antes de encontrarse con ella—, no debí animarte a llamar a nadie. Por mucho que deseemos hablar con alguien, si hay algo que nos dice que no lo hagamos, que es lo mejor… Pienso que hay que hacerle caso a ese algo. Nos está avisando de una cosa muy importante.

Hikari no puso nombre a ese algo, si lo hubiera intentado se daría cuenta de que lo único que la detenía era el miedo.

Mimi asintió como si la entendiera, aunque realmente hablaban de dos cosas diferentes.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Las cosas no hay que forzarlas —opinó Hikari con confianza—. Todo tiene que ser natural y espontáneo. Como cuando nosotras nos encontramos. Si es el destino no hay nada que hacer.

Ese comentario pareció gustarle especialmente a Mimi. Significaba que las mejores cosas ocurrían sin planear, ella odiaba la planificación.

—Eso es lo que digo siempre, que lo que tenga que pasar que pase y ya está.

Hikari sonrió sin apenas prestar atención y se sintió culpable, porque sólo quería ser escuchada, hablar, desahogarse y ser la protagonista, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—¿Soñabas con nosotros alguna vez? —le preguntó en un intento de resistirse al egoísmo.

Mimi no se lo pensó mucho antes de contestar, como si llevara esperando todo ese tiempo a esa pregunta.

—Sí, muchas veces. Soñaba que os veía y no queríais hablarme o a veces volvíamos a estar juntos como siempre. Era horrible cuando no queríais hablarme —recordó arrugando la frente.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —comentó Hikari sorprendida al comprobar que sus sueños coincidían con los de Mimi.

En esas noches en las que soñaba con Takeru, en esos días en los que se tambaleaba entre forzar las cosas o dejarlas pasar, el encuentro fantasma ocurría de forma casual (porque así debía ser) y las reacciones podían dividirse en dos grupos. En uno, Takeru la quería como siempre y le demostraba su afecto. En el otro, la ignoraba. Los dos demostraban que Takeru seguía allí a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a estar sin él y de todos los intentos de apartarle de sus pensamientos, Takeru estaba en todo y lo era todo.

Entendió más que nunca por qué su amiga no había avisado de su vuelta.

—Lo siento, Mimi. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era para ti.

—¿El qué?

—Volver y querer que todo sea como antes de irte —explicó, dejando a Mimi más tranquila—. Y darse cuenta de que ya no puede ser.

Mimi apartó la mirada pensando en las palabras de Hikari.

—Decía una canción que al lugar donde has sido feliz no hay que tratar de volver, o algo así —recordó vagamente Mimi.

—Una canción.

Mimi apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hikari y sonrió.

—Ei, solo es una canción. Yo creo que deberíamos ser más valientes.

Hikari se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera quería plantearse si acaso Mimi tenía razón.

—Supongo que las canciones no tienen por qué ser sinceras —opinó bajo la aprobación de Mimi.

—Si lo piensas bien, es mejor intentarlo que pasarse años preguntándose lo que pudo ser. Y si lo piensas aún más, es una tontería que no me haya atrevido a decir nada.

Hikari fijó sus ojos en los de su amiga preguntándose en qué momento se habían cambiado los papeles.

—Tienes razón —aseguró aunque seguía sin querer sincerarse con Takeru. Lo había pensado muchas veces y en su mente él siempre pedía muchas explicaciones. Explicaciones que Hikari no quería dar.

—Lo sé. En esta vida siempre hay que atreverse un poco más y ser menos tontas.

Hikari observó que Mimi utilizaba un tono mucho más entusiasta que en sus anteriores encuentros aunque evitó preguntarle si estaba contenta por algún motivo en especial o simplemente era fruto de otra sobredosis de cafeína.

—En parte me alegra que digas eso… —Hikari tuvo un momento de duda, pero finalmente decidió confesar —Mimi, no te lo dije antes pero Tai ya sabe que estás aquí. Se lo dije cuando todavía no sabía que no podía decir nada.

Mimi respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de hablar como si estuviera buscando en su interior lo que le producía esa revelación.

—Tai… Bueno, si voy a vivir contigo tendrá que saberlo —razonó con tranquilidad.

Hikari aprovechó ese momento de calma para contarle el resto de la historia.

—Y él se lo ha dicho a Koushiro. No me dio tiempo a avisarle.

—Izzy… él siempre me ignora —contó con la misma tranquilidad de antes, rozando la indiferencia, comportamiento que inquietó a Hikari—. Así que supongo que da lo mismo, seguro que ni siquiera le ha importado.

Mimi, a pesar de su discurso digno de Oscar, no pudo engañarla. Hikari sabía que Mimi no soportaba ser ignorada y conocía de primera mano lo mucho que se puede llegar a esforzar la gente por esconder sus debilidades. Por ese motivo, decidió no confirmar sus sospechas.

—No lo sé. Pero podíamos hablar con él para que te ayude con lo de vender la ropa ¿o has cambiado de idea?

—No —dijo insegura—, tengo que hacerlo, aunque me cuesta horrores. Debo deshacerme de esas cosas inútiles. Soy más que unos trapitos, aunque sean monísimos —suspiró—. De hecho, empieza a ser un problema.

Mimi dejó incompleta su declaración pero su repentina seriedad acompañada de su mirada esquiva despertó la curiosidad de Hikari.

—¿Por qué?

Vaciló unos segundos, no estaba muy convencida de querer contarlo.

—El otro día fui a dar una vuelta con una compañera de trabajo y entramos en tiendas. Compré algunas cosas… que ya he devuelto.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Pero cuando fui a devolverlas vi estos pendientes y pensé en comprarlos. Pero claro, vi el precio y pasé. Es que no puedo gastar. No puedo y me lo tengo que meter en la cabeza.

Hikari intuyó una segunda parte de la historia en la que los pendientes cobraban vida y le decían que nunca antes habían visto mejores orejas de las que poder colgarse.

—Mimi, tú puedes ser más fuerte, ya tienes un montón de pendientes. Y aunque no tuvieras ninguno, sólo son adornos innecesarios. Son bonitos y nada más. Además, tú ya eres guapa sin ellos.

—Gracias. Pero tranquila, no los compré.

Hikari se sentía incapaz de descifrar que ocultaba la sonrisa traviesa de Mimi.

—Ah, un regalo entonces ¿Hay candidato a ser novio quince?

—Sí… tal vez necesite al número quince. —Mimi se echó a reír de su propio comentario—. No fue un regalo, me los cogí cuando no me miraba nadie —explicó divertida olvidando que apenas hace un momento no estaba segura de querer contarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que los cogiste de coger? —preguntó Hikari casi en un susurro.

—Sí, fue súper emocionante —describió sonriente—. No se lo cuentes ni a Tai —pidió como si recapacitara de golpe, volviéndose a poner nerviosa.

—Mimi, me estás haciendo daño **—**musitó provocando que Mimi pidiera perdón y dejara de agarrarle el brazo inmediatamente

—Es que estoy nerviosa.

—Es normal.

—No, esto no es normal.

—Lo de nerviosa, digo—aclaró.

—Esto, Kari, como alguien se entere de esto me muero. Te lo cuento a ti porque… no sé por qué.

Quizás vio en ella la única persona capaz de entenderla.

—A ver, tranquila, que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

—Ya lo sé, confío en ti —Hikari asintió dando a entender que también confiaba en ella, pero en ese momento no reparó en lo poco que le costaba a Mimi confesarle sus secretos en comparación con ella misma, incapaz de sincerarse abiertamente. Todos ocultamos cosas ¿era realmente tan ingenua como parecía? Hikari creía que sí—. Buf, se me calentó la sangre… tuve un miedo… pero cuando ya pasé por la puerta… ¡Menuda sensación! ¿Crees que estoy loca? —preguntó abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

—No, para nada —tranquilizó nuevamente Hikari—. Es más corriente de lo que crees. Me sorprende que trabajes donde trabajas y no lo sepas.

Mimi se incorporó de un salto, acababa de recordar algo muy importante.

—¡Oh, no! El trabajo, me tengo que ir. Mañana empiezo a llevar cosas para tu casa ¿entonces? —Hikari asintió—. Genial, mi padre me ayudará en el traslado.

Hikari acompañó a Mimi hasta la tienda y después volvió caminando lentamente hacia su casa. Era uno de esos días en los que la vida no parecía tan corta, no veía necesario hablar rápido ni las prisas. Hikari tenía muchos días así en los que un paso pausado era paradójicamente la mejor manera de que no se pasara el tiempo.

Imaginaba como se habían tomado los padres de Mimi que su única hija decidiera que era hora de abandonar el nido. No los veía alegrándose, aunque sabía que no se trataban de unos padres protectores. De hecho, uno de los mayores problemas de Mimi era que no sabía qué hacer con tanta libertad. Nadie se lo había dicho.

¿Y por qué algo así suena tan extraño?

De vez en cuando sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos, los ojos engañaban al corazón una vez más provocándole fuertes sacudidas cada vez que veía a lo lejos una cabeza rubia ¿Qué haría si se lo encontraba? No estaba preparada, no se había entrenado lo suficiente. Entonces, aceleró su paso y no levantó la vista del suelo en lo que restaba de camino.

¡Qué tonta era! Pero nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera su hermano, con quien se encontró al llegar a casa, lo llegaba a sospechar.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció el chico mientras realizaba anotaciones desordenadas en un cuaderno.

—¿Ya? Sólo llevas aquí un día y medio.

—Qué quieres, me han cambiado un trabajo de fecha y no me queda otra.

Hikari sentía que con el paso de los años su hermano se había vuelto más responsable mientras que ella hacía lo contrario, aunque nadie parecía notarlo.

—No me eches la bronca —pidió mirando a su hermana, quien no tenía intención de hacerlo—, sé que si llevara las cosas al día como tú, no me pasaría esto. Pero te quedaste todo lo útil.

Hikari sonrió levemente intentando recordar la última vez que había pisado por clase.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Se me olvidaba! —exclamó Taichi alzando una mano –Que me dijo Jou que se iba a pasar.

—¿Jou? ¿Y ese milagro?

Como respuesta Taichi se encogió de hombros y siguió preparando la mochila.

Desde siempre había algo en Jou Kido que lo hacía diferente del resto. Bueno, digamos que diferente pero igual (o parecido). Para él la vida era compromiso, hasta las relaciones personales eran compromisos y por ello a Hikari le daba la impresión de que buscaba mantener el suficiente contacto como para no caer en el olvido pero que en el fondo ya les había olvidado. Cierto o no, Hikari aceptaba poder estar equivocada.

Para no variar, lo primero que Jou dijo fue que no tenía mucho tiempo, simplemente les hacía la visita porque le estaba haciendo un favor a otra persona. "Compromiso" pensó Hikari.

—Venía a traeros unas entradas para el concierto de Yamato. Me las dio él para vosotros.

Hikari creyó acertadamente que Yamato buscaba aumentar posibilidades de asistencia usando un mediador.

—Yo paso —sentenció Taichi y salió del cuarto.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó interesada Hikari, mucho más abierta a un encuentro con Yamato y el resto.

—Y paso también de poner excusas —añadió Taichi desde su habitación, a la que había vuelto para seguir haciendo la mochila.

—El mes que viene. Mira, lo pone aquí —mostró Jou sin dar importancia a los comentarios de Taichi.

—Bueno, dámelas. Si Tai no va, ya encontraré a alguien que las use —dijo Hikari, pensando en Mimi.

Jou se marchó sin que apenas existiera cualquier otro tema de conversación. Tanto tiempo había pasado que la situación era demasiado incómoda. Hikari ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar algo de lo que poder hablar con él aparte de recordar, como tantas otras veces, anécdotas pasadas.

Y ya estaba cansada de recordar.

**Si os digo la verdad, este fic me da miedo.**

**Una vez más, sigo sin tener listo el próximo capítulo y creo que me va a costar más de lo que esperaba realizar el fic debido a que lo empecé a escribir motivada por una situación personal que me ha defraudado terriblemente (a veces pasa). **

**Pero continuaré con lo que tenía previsto cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, creo que vale la pena. **

**Gracias por leerlo.**


	4. Simbiosis

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 4: Simbiosis**

Hikari no necesitó preguntar los motivos que tenía su hermano para rechazar la invitación de Yamato. Los sabía muy bien, aunque quizás fuese la única que era capaz de ver a través del espejo.

La gente nunca pudo entender del todo la amistad entre los dos chicos. Intuían que había algo especial en ellos, algo que les mantenía unidos, pero, por más que les observaban, no podían decir de qué se trataba. Primero llegaba Taichi, eclipsando a cualquiera con su discurso espontáneo lleno de gracia. Siempre hablando más alto que los demás, o puede que fuera que todos permanecieran en silencio cuando él hablaba. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa chispa que le hacía arriesgarse, y por algún extraño motivo, cuando Taichi estaba cerca, todos quería un poco. Convencía a la gente de participar en sus locuras, porque con él nada podía salir mal y eso se sentía. Y si salía mal, a nadie parecía importarle.

Hikari lo sabía bien.

Entonces, cuando ya se habían acostumbrado al deslumbramiento inicial, la gente se preguntaba quién era ese chico que siempre le acompañaba en un segundo plano, mirando cabizbajo al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos. No podía tratarse de un mero espectador. Se preguntaban por qué parecía inmune al hechizo de su amigo, por qué siempre iban juntos. El misterio germinaba, y la gente no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Yamato mientras se hacía más preguntas. Por qué tenía tantos años su mirada, por qué era diferente... A menudo se inventaban las respuestas, idealizándolo, hasta tal punto que por mucho que Taichi hablara más alto y con más ímpetu, solo podían prestar atención a las miradas de Yamato, que ocultaban la verdad.

A veces Hikari creía que su amistad se basaba en una especie de admiración mutua. Porque Yamato llamaba la atención sin quererlo y porque para Taichi no existía la soledad. Llegó a verlo como una envidia simbiótica.

Por eso, y aunque a Taichi le sobraran los motivos para renegar de Yamato, Hikari no podía evitar querer que recuperasen su amistad. Esa simbiosis tan perfecta, después de todo.

—Tú le animaste a tocar en público ¿te acuerdas? Fuiste tú. Si no fuera por ti, él nunca hubiese vencido su miedo. No digo que vayas por él, hazlo por ti. No finjas que no te importa lo que le pase —le recordó intentando convencerle. Si alguien podía hacerlo, era ella. Al fin y al cabo, era la única que se había percatado de todo lo que les unía.

Porque Taichi le había enseñado que el miedo no existía, ni siquiera era aire. Y que pasase lo que pasase, aun con todos los fracasos, siempre estarían juntos. Hikari lo recordaba bien, ese día en que se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía su amistad. Una tarde en la que unos gritos procedentes de la habitación de su hermano la alertaron.

—¡No soy cómo tú! ¡La gente te escucha!

—¿Qué no eres como yo? No me jodas, Yamato. A ti ni siquiera te hace falta esforzarte. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres y tú no te molestas en saber nada de nadie.

—Solo creen que soy tu amigo el raro antisocial, nada más.

Hikari, desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, buscando enterarse bien de ese asunto. Jamás había oído a nadie insultar a Yamato. De hecho, lo consideraba uno de los chicos más adorados de la escuela.

—Pues sigue recreándote en esa máscara. Venga, sigue como hasta ahora y espanta a todo el mundo. Sigue creyendo que no vales nada, que no mereces que te escuchen. Y tal vez así estés siempre solo, que parece gustarte.

Hikari se arrimó más a la puerta, con la mano temblorosa y conteniendo la respiración, pero no oyó respuesta alguna.

Ese día Yamato se fue intentando contener las lágrimas y Taichi aprendió, una vez más, que debía cuidar un poco su manera de decir las cosas.

Hikari le había animado a pedirle perdón aquella vez.

—Tai, la gente no es como tú. No han tenido la misma vida que tú ni ven las cosas igual. Yamato es diferente, sé que lo sabes.

—¡Es que no lo entiende! Todo el mundo intenta caerle bien y él sigue creyendo que le odian. Yo sólo quiero que espabile. —Fijó la mirada en su hermana buscando un gesto de apoyo.

—Lo sé, pero no es el mejor modo —dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Crees que me pasé? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Creo que tenías buenas intenciones y que debes explicárselas a Yamato un poco mejor, para que él aprecie tu buena voluntad —aconsejó, como siempre hacía.

Taichi asintió y le dio un abrazo. Días más tarde, Hikari y Takeru pudieron ver como sus hermanos volvían a reírse juntos. Y unos meses después, Yamato daba su primer concierto. Quizás no se completara el aforo, pero se había divertido tanto que quiso repetir la experiencia. Nunca fue un fracaso, nunca lo sintió así porque Taichi siempre estuvo allí, animándole, haciendo que no tuviera miedo. Sin él no lo hubiera conseguido.

Yamato empezó a abrirse un poco más, se reía y hablaba de sí mismo sin mirar al suelo, incluso se podría decir que relajado. Se empezaba a acercar a lo que una vez soñó, eso dijo.

Una podría pensar que con ese cambio su atractivo se había esfumado, que había roto la imagen idílica que la gente se había formado a través de sus gestos silenciosos. Pero en lugar de eso, las miradas que se fijaban en él se multiplicaban cada día. Ya no era la sombra de Taichi, la situación se había intercambiado, pero Taichi podía soportarlo. Era el único con la suficiente autoestima para ello. Hasta pudo soportar lo de Mai, aquella chica que se le arrimó buscando conocer al músico.

Quizás lo más difícil fue cuando Yamato y Sora empezaron su relación. Aunque Hikari siempre tuvo la duda de si los celos se dirigían hacia él o hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había robado a su amigo y Taichi nunca admitió los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, aunque fuera un secreto a voces. Era algo difícil de saber, quizás se trataba de ambas cosas.

Más tarde, Hikari no sabía exactamente cuándo ocurrió, Yamato no fue de nadie (si es que había pertenecido a alguien alguna vez) la música se lo robó por completo. O eso fue lo que creyeron.

Y con ello todos se quedaron un poco más solos. Incluso Takeru, pero Hikari ya nunca tuvo ocasión de hablar del tema con él.

Hikari solía preguntarse si Yamato fue quién se perdió o eran ellos los que permitieron que ocurriese.

—Deja de culparnos. Joder, deja de culparte. Siempre te culpas por todo y casi nunca es culpa tuya —acusó Taichi, después de las insinuaciones de su hermana.

—Y tú siempre esquivas la culpa. Siempre culpas a otros —dijo Hikari. Inmediatamente quiso disculparse, sabía que no estaba yendo por el mejor camino.

—Fue él quien se apartó de mí cuando empezó a ser alguien. Fue él y nadie más —recordó elevando el tono.

—Igual hay algo más, algo que no sabemos. Tiene que haber alguna explicación. —Hikari se mordió el labio. Muchas veces había pensado en esa posible explicación, era su única esperanza.

—Sí, pobrecito, qué dura es la fama. Qué duro es ganar millones por hacerse una foto sin camiseta —comentó con sarcasmo Taichi. Hikari suspiró, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano tenía que admitir que a ella tampoco le valían ese tipo de excusas.

—Quiere vernos, es un buen gesto —recurrió insistentemente Hikari. Taichi negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Hikari. Vendré en cuánto tenga un hueco, ya lo sabes. Haz lo que quieras con la maldita entrada porque si me la das a mí, la venderé. Y olvida el tema, yo ya lo he hecho. Estas cosas pasan.

Hikari conocía esa frase, ella también se había cansado de repetir que Takeru estaba olvidado y era mentira. Sonrió sin saber el motivo y sintió, otra vez, que no era la más indicada para hablar.

—Está bien, siento haber insistido —se disculpó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

—Deja de sentir tanto las cosas ¿No me escuchas? —preguntó Taichi apartándole las manos.

—Lo siento. Digo… lo intentaré —corrigió agarrándose el pelo.

Después se abrazaron en el umbral de la puerta y Taichi abandonó el edificio. Hikari seguía teniendo la esperanza de que él y Yamato volvieran a ser amigos algún día. Fue una amistad demasiado perfecta, a pesar de lo que otros creyesen. Por algún motivo, pensaba lo mismo de su relación con Mimi.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿vendrás al concierto? —preguntó Hikari levantando las cejas. Era la primera vez que comían juntas desde que Mimi se había mudado. Cuatro días de convivencia, los mismos que tardó Mimi en llevar todas sus cosas e instalarse definitivamente.<p>

—Sí —contestó casi molesta por la obviedad— ¿Por qué no? Qué bueno que Tai no quiera ir. En parte, digo.

Hikari cerró los ojos, recordando que no había sido capaz de convencer a Taichi y por un momento creyó que todas sus teorías acerca de la amistad eran erróneas.

—¿Crees que eran demasiado diferentes para ser amigos? Quiero decir, a veces la gente se junta por determinadas circunstancias y luego, con el tiempo, se dan cuenta de que no tienen nada en común.

Mimi sonrió levemente y pronto la risa escapó, más floja que de costumbre.

Hikari repasó mentalmente sus palabras, le resultaron demasiado abstractas como para que Mimi las entendiera.

—Qué tontería —opinó Mimi convencida, como casi siempre, en cuanto controló la risa, sin siquiera pararse a pensar una vez la respuesta.

—Un poco. Pero también es verdad, a veces.

—Las diferencias están bien —concluyó mezclando el kétchup y la mahonesa en su plato.

Hikari apoyó esa afirmación con reservas. En esos cuatro días de convivencia se había llevado bien, ninguna de las dos buscaba conflictos, pero estaba preparada para cualquier cambio.

—¿Y lo de organizar la cena cómo queda? —preguntó Hikari. Unos días antes, había hablado con Mimi de lo raro que sería que apareciera sin más por el concierto, con lo cual quedaron en que lo mejor sería organizar una cena para encontrarse con todos.

—Hay que hacerlo. Pero aún no. No es el momento —comentó con repentina seriedad.

—El otro día dijiste que sería hoy.

—Es verdad —dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero hoy me apetece salir, contigo. —Mimi cerró su boca manteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿De noche dices? ¿Sólo nosotras? —preguntó extrañada. Siempre que se animaba a salir de noche lo hacía con un grupo numeroso, y solía ser por algún motivo especial.

—¡Sí! Nunca salimos juntas. Es más, desde que estoy aquí estoy hecha una vieja. —Para Mimi cualquier motivo era válido—. Venga, será divertido —insistió juntando sus manos.

—Está bien —cedió Hikari con amabilidad y cierta desconfianza mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina—. Mimi, ¿qué es esto?

Mimi entró en la cocina con los vasos y buscando con la mirada el objeto al que Hikari se refería.

—¡Ah!, es una caja para poder tirar el papel y luego llevarlo al contenedor azul ¿Tú no reciclas? —preguntó con asombro.

—La verdad es que no. Lo hacía, pero me desencanté hace mucho ¿Tú sabías que nadie se encarga de reciclar realmente lo que separas?

Mimi abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, hecho insólito.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso? —preguntó cuándo salió del trance.

—Es cierto. Tanta campaña para que separemos pero luego no sirve de nada y todo acaba contaminado igualmente. O peor, lo llevan a países pobres que no siguen ningún tipo de protocolo y contamina sus ríos y la gente no tiene agua potable y…

—¿Qué pasará con el planeta? —preguntó angustiada sentándose en una silla, como si no pudiera seguir en pie tras esas revelaciones.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Poco podemos hacer nosotras. Yo hace tiempo quería hacer algo, pero es inútil.

—Yo creía que hacía algo separando las cosas ¡Me siento estafada!

Hikari sintió compasión por Mimi. Se sintió mal por decirle la verdad, a veces queremos mantener la ilusión de quienes queremos para no dañarles, o no dañarnos. Estaba en un error. Mimi, aunque parecía conservar su inocencia, ya no era una niña.

—Si quieres lo hacemos, tampoco pasa nada por tener una caja en la cocina y a lo mejor estoy equivocada. No creas que sé mucho del tema.

Mimi se tranquilizó.

—Ojalá lo estés —dijo con la mano en el pecho.

A Hikari no dejó de sorprenderle lo sensible que parecía Mimi al tema, a pesar de vivir en la ignorancia. Quizás tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que su Digimon era una planta.

A las nueve Hikari comenzó a vestirse. No estaba especialmente animada aunque le hacía ilusión el hecho de que podían volver a la hora que quisieran, ya que vivían solas. Abrió su armario y cogió la única camiseta que tenía apropiada para la noche, negra y con un poco de escote. Después se pintó la raya del ojo y ocultó sus ojeras. Se pintó los labios e inmediatamente los borró, descontenta con el efecto del brillo.

—¡Kari, ven!

Entró a la habitación de Mimi, quien todavía se encontraba en ropa interior y con el pelo mojado.

—¿Cuál crees que me va mejor? ¿El blanco de lentejuelas o el plateado con estrellitas?

Hikari comparó apretando los labios los dos modelos que sostenía Mimi. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que faltaba mucho para Carnaval.

—No sé, Mimi. No es mi estilo, escoge… el que más cómoda estés.

—¿Vas a llevar pantalones? —Hikari asintió—. Entonces yo también. Tengo unos de cuero que son para morirse.

Hikari no lo dudaba.

—¿Tú cómo vas a ir?

—Pues así —contestó sin sentirse ofendida.

La cara de Mimi no podía ocultar su desaprobación. Hikari se sabía de memoria lo que vendría a continuación.

—Ah, pero… si fuiste prácticamente igual a la compra el otro día.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó convencida de que Mimi no tenía argumentos.

—Pues… que no es especial. Hoy tiene que ser especial ¿Quieres que te deje algo?

—No creo que tenga que ver con la ropa. Igualmente será especial.

—Por favor, déjame arreglarte —pidió ilusionada como si se tratara de una niña con posibilidades de juego—. Te lo pasarás mejor y otro día tú me vistes a mí como quieras.

Hikari aceptó el trato con algo de recelo. Suspiró deseando no tener que llevar nada que recordase a un animal muerto.

Una hora más tarde, Hikari intentaba resistirse a mojar un papel en agua y borrarse los ojos. Jamás los había visto así, eran tan artificiales que se daba miedo a sí misma. Se detuvo, pensando en que ese hecho no pasaría desapercibido para Mimi. Pero aún podía hacer algo más discreto por su boca. Relamía sus labios buscando eliminar ese residuo pegajoso por el que los mechones de su pelo parecían sentir una extraña atracción. Era realmente asqueroso.

—Mimi no te ofendas, tú estás preciosa, pero a mí esto no me va —dijo agarrando con los dedos el provocador vestido que Mimi había escogido para ella—. No me veo yo —explicó con la diplomacia que le caracterizaba.

—Tú eres la que siempre dice que no importa el aspecto. Pues demuéstralo.

—No sé, la verdad es que no me veo bien.

Mimi agarró su bolso y le lanzó uno a Hikari, era hora de irse.

—Deja de decir tonterías, lo importante es cómo te vean los demás —dijo con seguridad mientras buscaba las llaves.

Hikari dudó de si aquel comentario iba en serio o si sólo era una muestra de un sentido de humor difícil de pillar. En cualquier caso, pensó que Mimi no tenía razón, aunque eso no significase que estuviera equivocada.

—Mira, si los demás se lo creen, tú te lo acabarás creyendo. Eso funciona así.

—Pensaba que era al revés —contrarió Hikari, recelosa de la evangelización de Mimi.

—También funciona —aprobó levantando un dedo—. El caso es que alguien lo crea.

—Pero, ¿qué tengo que creer? —preguntó Hikari, por desafío e ignorancia— ¿Qué dice esta ropa?

Mimi frunció el ceño y pronto comprendió que hablaban idiomas distintos.

—Dice que va a ser una noche especial, porque te has concienciado para ello —explicó Mimi con tranquilidad y paciencia, como si se tratara de una lección muy importante.

—¿Y no dice que necesito ir así porque me gusta aparentar? —preguntó aun teniendo claro su opinión al respecto. Mimi no pareció captar las sutilezas.

—Oh, claro que no dice eso.

Hikari enarcó una ceja, dudando por unos instantes de que la unión funcionase. Quizás todos los que dudaban de la amistad entre Taichi y Yamato tuvieran razón, quizás nunca llegara a entenderse con Mimi. Acababa de traicionar un aspecto de su personalidad y no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Hikari se miraba en cada escaparate, no podía negar que estaba guapa pero seguía sin gustarle.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Mimi unos metros antes de llegar al local habitual en las noches de Hikari.

—Sí ¿No te gusta?

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías ponerte esto.

—Si quieres vamos adónde te dijeron que estaba bien —ofertó, sin poder evitar esa mala costumbre de sentirse culpable, esta vez por su elección.

—No, deja. Allí las copas se nos salen del presupuesto. Entramos, bebemos y nos vamos al otro sitio.

—Estás aprendiendo —señaló Hikari con cierto orgullo—. Pero no me superas. Te queda mucho que aprender —Mimi entrecerró los ojos y asintió, indicando con toda seguridad que estaba dispuesta a ser buena alumna.

Al pasar por la puerta, todas las miradas se centraron en ellas. Lo que hizo sentir a Hikari incómoda y a Mimi triunfal, si no fuera porque apenas se dio cuenta de ese hecho.

—Nos miran lo normal, no seas paranoica.

Hikari siguió mirando a su alrededor y llegó a la conclusión de que no existía ninguna neurosis, simplemente Mimi estaba acostumbrada.

Una vez dentro, la falta de luz y la música provocaron que se sintiera mucho más relajada. Se acercaron a la barra y misteriosamente apenas pasó tiempo hasta que las atendieron. Hikari lo tomó como una ventaja de llevar kilométricos tacones con los que sacarles media cabeza al resto.

Hikari apenas probaba el alcohol, se hallaba ensimismada con las caras de la gente. Todos fingiendo de algún modo ante la persona que estaba a su lado. Mimi, a pesar de todos esos complementos, parecía ser la única que actuaba con naturalidad.

—Kari, te voy ganando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó despistada. Mimi señaló los dos vasos, estaba a punto de terminar el suyo, por lo que se pidió otra copa —Bebes poco ¿no?

—Creo que tú vas demasiado rápido —observó Hikari sin que Mimi pudiera escucharla.

—A la tercera nos vamos —decidió Mimi.

Parecía que los pronósticos de Mimi eran erróneos. No iba a pasar nada especial. Todo era demasiado normal, una de esas veces que tanta normalidad asusta, por todo lo que puede ocultar.

—Este sitio no está tan mal —comentó Mimi cuando pidió la cuarta copa.

—Yo venía siempre aquí. Antes veníamos mucho —recordó empezando a sentirse mareada, a pesar de beber la mitad que su amiga.

—Tengo que ir al baño —balbuceó Mimi agarrando de la mano a Hikari, quien la guió hasta el servicio.

El suelo estaba más pegajoso aún que los labios de las chicas y olía a vómito. El único lavabo que había estaba ocupado, por lo que Mimi aprovechó el tiempo de espera para rizarse las pestañas frente al espejo. Abrió la puerta una chica morena de pelo ondulado que se apoyó en la pared echándose a reír sin motivo aparente, y quien sabe por qué, no apartaba la vista de Hikari.

Hikari decidió no fijarse en ese hecho, le daba igual porque ni siquiera se trataba de ella. Era otra y, por primera vez, sintió que no estaba tan mal. Luego miró el reflejo de Mimi, quien le hizo un guiño.

En ese momento detectaron el movimiento del pestillo, pero la desconocida morena se apresuró a entrar sin que pudieran detenerla.

—Menudo morro —comentó Hikari pasando de la indignación a la resignación.

—¡Tú! ¡Te has colado! —gritó Mimi aporreando la puerta.

Mimi no paró de despotricar hasta que la chica salió del baño.

—Lo siento —comentó con un tono burlón—. No sabía que estabais esperando —añadió tapándose la boca y desapareció despidiéndose con la mano.

—¡Es increíble! Menuda idiota —dijo Mimi, por fin desde el servicio.

—Bah, mejor olvidarlo —opinó Hikari.

Pero no lo olvidarían. Fue imposible.

Al poco tiempo de volver a la pista de baile, el corazón de Hikari volvió a pararse. Ocurría cada vez que veía a un chico de pelo rubio ligeramente largo. Y esa vez con más motivo, pues no se trataba de su imaginación. Era él.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Hikari no dijo nada y se limitó a contestar señalando con su copa la esquina donde se encontraba la razón del enrojecimiento de su rostro.

—¡Es Takeru! —gritó Mimi pegando un brinco—. Tenemos que ir con él. Es el destino… estaba escrito que hoy iba a ser especial… —La voz de Mimi se fue apagando hasta que Hikari no pudo oír nada, Takeru se estaba inclinando para poder besar a su novia —No, esto no puede estar pasando. Kari, despiértame —dijo mientras la zarandeaba—. Mírame y dime que no es la imbécil de antes.

Hikari no miró a Mimi, era incapaz de apartar la vista de esa escena. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, ni de lo que se suponía que debía sentir.

Tampoco habló, quería pedirle a Mimi que se fueran de ahí, cuánto antes. Pero solo fue capaz de mover los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Se empezó a sentir más mareada y señaló hacia la puerta con la cabeza. Mimi lo entendió inmediatamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siento haber pedido la cuarta copa. Fastidié la noche.

Hikari consiguió reaccionar, sonrió porque de repente todo pareció cobrar sentido.

—No te culpes —pidió Hikari sintiéndose arropada, pues no estaba sola—. Hoy no. Nadie que vaya así vestido debería sentirse culpable.

**En cuanto a la conversación del reciclaje, no me quise exceder mucho ni dar mucho detalle pero es algo que escucho muchas veces decir y en algunos lugares los ayuntamientos comenten muchas irregularidades con ese tema… De vez en cuando salen casos a la luz.**

**Bueno, ojalá os haya gustado. Por mi parte vuelvo a estar ilusionada con el fic ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, no tenéis ni idea de cuánto me animan!**


	5. Sueño espejo

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 5: Sueño espejo**

Era algo que pesaba mucho y nadie más lo sabía. No podían darse cuenta porque no estaban en su piel, no tenían que soportar el peso. No todo es lo que parece, y eso lo tenía bien aprendido. Hikari cerró con ademán suave su abrigo, pero no consiguió refugiarse totalmente del frío. Demasiado tarde, pensaba una y otra vez, corría por todo su cuerpo y era lo único que sentía.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló todo el aire que pudo para poder contemplarlo ascender. Un gesto que la había acompañado en todos los inviernos, el vapor se alejaba y con él se iba una parte de ella, podía sentirse más ligera. Se concentró tanto en la carga que desaparecía que dejó de escuchar la música y las risas de la gente. Sólo estaban ella y las luces de los edificios reflejadas en el río. Las luces no la juzgaban. Buscó la Luna, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Qué sola estaba y qué poco importaba.

—¡Qué mareo me está entrando! —gritó Mimi agarrándose la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba. Hikari volvió la vista a su amiga, había olvidado por completo que esa noche eran dos. Estaba siendo egoísta y ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa al vestido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó amablemente deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Mimi recuperándose de su mareo inmediatamente— ¿Sabes cómo recordaremos esta noche si lo hacemos? La noche que te obligué a maquillarte para conocer a una estúpida y yo me mareé. Es muy pronto, pueden pasar mil cosas aún —afirmó haciendo (aunque era evidente que le costaba) amplios gestos con las manos, propios de quien trata de convencer a una multitud.

Mimi comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando alguna pista que les marcara la dirección a seguir esa noche y antes de que Hikari pudiera opinar, desapareció con paso ligero.

Hikari, apenas extrañada por la actitud de Mimi, decidió no moverse y seguir deleitándose con las luces reflejadas en el río. Recordó a su madre. Porque ella siempre le decía que nunca pasaba nada bueno después de las dos. Meneó la cabeza, era hora de inventar nuevas reglas. Su madre no estaba, había creído que era lo suficientemente madura para cuidarse sola. Taichi también lo había creído porque ella se lo había hecho creer, porque con los años había aprendido a esconder sus debilidades y así nadie tendría que preocuparse por ella. La única que estaba era Mimi y parecía ser inmune a la preocupación.

—Ten —le ofreció con una sonrisa traviesa—. Les he cogido la botella a esos de allí, ni siquiera se han enterado.

Hikari soltó una carcajada que únicamente resonó en su mente, ya que lo único que Mimi pudo captar fue una especie de tic en el labio superior. Luego apartó la botella de su cuerpo con lentitud, no quería estar relacionada con ese acto.

—Cuarenta grados. No te andas con tonterías —observó pausada.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Mimi arqueando las cejas. Hikari trató de esbozar una sonrisa y desvió la atención nuevamente hacia las luces, pensando en que probablemente había muchas más estrellas que bombillas, pero que era imposible verlas.

—Ojalá fueran estrellas —susurró y se sentó en un banco, imitando a su amiga.

Mimi tosió en respuesta a la fuerte bebida que le quemaba la garganta.

—¿No quieres ni un poco? Vamos, no me hagas quedar como una borracha —insistió con algo de sorna.

Hikari negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Ya has quedado como una borracha —bromeó— ¿Sabes? Tiene gracia, porque cuando te fuiste a robar la botella, estaba pensando en que eres la única persona que ahora mismo me puede cuidar.

Mimi volvió a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado con aire.

—¿Cuidarte a ti? ¿Yo? Estás loca —sentenció Mimi hablando particularmente alto, aunque probablemente no era consciente de ello—. Yo no puedo cuidar de nadie. Por favor, ni siquiera sé cuidar de mí misma.

Hikari no estaba segura de darle la razón. Quizás se trataba de que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella como para poder juzgarla.

—A veces nos dicen tanto algo que terminamos creyéndonoslo. Pero yo no creo que sepa cuidarme —aseguró Hikari sin darle importancia.

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó Mimi extrañada—. Tienes dieciocho años y te dejan viviendo sola. Y aun por encima sabes administrarte.

Hikari supo inmediatamente que Mimi tenía razón, pero esa no era la única verdad.

—Estoy mal, nunca lo digo pero es así. Hace tiempo que estoy mal, a veces lloro y no sé por qué —confesó, aunque se odiaba por hacerlo—. Desde que estás tú es mejor. Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que hacía antes de que vinieras. Creo que tú me cuidas aunque no te des cuenta, cuando viniste pensé que sería al revés. Ya sabes, al verte de nuevo en la ciudad, empezar prácticamente de cero… Lo llevas muy bien.

Mimi escuchó toda la confesión intentando mantener fija la mirada, lo cual era muy difícil. Luego apoyó todo su peso en el hombro de Hikari y empezó a sollozar. Hikari dudó de si lo hacía porque en el fondo no lo llevaba bien o por mera empatía.

—Es gracias a ti. —Mimi estiró un brazo en lo que quedó como un intento de abrazo—. No sabía que estabas mal.

Mimi se tapó la cara con las manos y se tumbó en el banco con la cabeza encima de las piernas de Hikari.

—No importa, en serio —afirmó tranquilamente Hikari acariciando el cabello de Mimi.— No quiero preocupar a nadie. —Hikari comenzó a sentir vergüenza, deseó incluso que Mimi se olvidara de su revelación por la mañana—. Deberíamos levantarnos, te vas a quedar dormida.

—Ya, ahora me levanto —aseguró con los ojos cerrados—. No está bien, Kari, no está bien. No me cuentas nada. Y soy tan estúpida que no me doy cuenta. Y ahora me dices que no quieres preocupar a nadie, no sé si porque eres buena ¿Por qué eres así? Es odioso ¡Cómo lo odio!

Mimi siguió hablando, pero pronunciaba tan mal que los esfuerzos de Hikari por entenderla fueron inútiles. Cuando se calló, se volvió a sentar sujetando la cabeza con sus manos.

—No digas eso, ni siquiera es cierto —murmuró levantándose y extendiendo una mano a Mimi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó abriendo los ojos por unos segundos sin aceptar la mano.

Hikari suspiró asumiendo que Mimi no se iba a levantar y se apoyó en la barandilla del paseo, frente a ella. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, comenzó a hablar y sentía que no era capaz de controlar lo que decía. Llegó a imaginarse a sí misma sentada en el banco escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Sabes? De pequeña estuve mucho tiempo enferma. Casi nunca podía ir al colegio, iba atrasadísima. Cuando pude ir me esforcé mucho y llegué a ser la mejor de la clase. Un día me preguntaron por qué me esforzaba tanto. Y yo dije que era para que mis padres no estuvieran tristes, yo me sentía mal por haberles hecho sufrir cuando estuve enferma. No podía controlar la salud, pero los estudios sí. Y yo pensaba que me ponía enferma por ser mala y que tenía que ser buena y sacar las mejores notas. Hasta que luego crecí y me di cuenta de que no importaba lo buena que fuese, que el mundo era injusto y que había sido injusto conmigo. Más tarde seguí pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que no existe el bien, ni el mal, que todo es inventado y por eso las cosas no son justas ni injustas… sí, es por eso. Todo es mucho más complicado de lo que parece y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar. Y ahora a veces pienso y me doy cuenta de que no sé nada. No sé nada… Todo es como este abrigo que parece que no pesa y me está cargando tanto la espalda…

Mimi abrió uno de sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Hikari no estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado y mucho menos entendido. Ni siquiera ella, en su desdoblamiento, le había encontrado sentido.

—Estás loca, pero está bien. Me gusta cómo eres.

—Gracias —musitó Hikari confusa—. Mimi, vámonos a casa —pidió secándose los ojos con suavidad, temiendo extender el rímel y parecer un mapache.

Ayudó a Mimi a incorporarse y se fueron caminando a lo largo del paseo sin rumbo fijo. Hikari giraba la cabeza tratando de orientarse. Tras unos pasos torpes, Mimi consiguió caminar por ella misma y pronto dio más muestras de lucidez.

—Cuando yo iba al colegio quería ser como una niña que se sentaba a mi lado y siempre lo hacía súper recta, iba muy peinada y su ropa era preciosa. Intentaba imitarla siempre. Ella tenía la letra tan bonita… Y ¿sabes qué?, unos años después ella me dijo que siempre había querido ser como yo.

Hikari estuvo atenta a cada palabra, creyendo que las dos experiencias tendrían algo en común pero no encontró relación alguna. Esperó expectante a que Mimi concluyera de algún modo, cosa que no ocurrió.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —preguntó con interés.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Pero supongo que todos queremos ser otra cosa. —Hikari miró a Mimi y, aunque no supo el motivo, se sintió más unida que nunca a ella—. Me gusta que me cuentes cosas. Te voy a emborrachar más a menudo, para aprovecharme de ti.

—No estoy borracha —recordó Hikari.

—Pero yo sí y quiero que vayamos al reservado. —Mimi se paró en seco y se llevó la mano a la frente, Hikari apreció sus esfuerzos por acordarse.

—¿Qué reservado? —preguntó intentando ayudarla.

—Es una sorpresa, tú no lo puedes saber ¡Oh, no! —gritó tapándose la boca—. Ya te lo he dicho, qué mal. Te lo contaré, pero primero me tienes que hablar de Takeru.

Hikari suspiró, a pesar del vapor que ascendía, Takeru seguía estando en todo.

—Eso lo arruinaría todo. Tú no querías arruinar la noche.

—Qué va, nos queda bastante camino hasta la discoteca. Creo que es por ahí, en la calle de la estatua esa tan fea —indicó y agarró a Hikari para que fuera en su misma dirección—. Podemos hacer como cuando comíamos patatas y hablábamos pero esta vez bebemos. —Mimi se miró las manos dos veces—. Pásamela —ordenó al no encontrar el objeto.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y echó de menos la cama.

—La dejaste hace cincuenta metros —recordó agotando su paciencia.

—Ah, bueno pues sin Takeru… digo, sin botella. A ver, dime qué pasa realmente con él.

Mimi parecía querer poner orden en ese asunto que Hikari llevaba desde el principio evitando.

—Nada —recalcó.

—Kari…—recriminó cruzándose de brazos.

—En serio, no pasa nada.

—Si no pasara nada no hubieras reaccionado así antes.

—Lo de antes fue porque… Bueno, es sólo que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Cada vez que me acordaba de cosas… No sé, aun ahora lo pienso y sigue pareciendo que fue ayer. Y en realidad ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Hikari sonrió para demostrar que se sentía bien. Se estaba dando cuenta de que al decir los problemas en alto se volvían insignificantes. Tal vez ése era el truco de Mimi.

—Sabes Kari, él se lo pierde. Siempre son ellos.

—No es eso, Mimi. Es que me he estancado. Soy la única que no ha hecho su vida. En serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho desde entre que me distancié de Takeru y te encontré a ti. Y quizás sea porque me estanqué. Supongo que no lo había aceptado… que no había un final, para mí, al menos. Hoy fue ese final, ya me siento mejor, de verdad. Pero quiero irme.

Mimi negó con la cabeza. No iba a aceptar el fin de la velada.

—Esto es un principio. Es muy importante esta noche, a partir de aquí la vida nos va a cambiar.

—Por qué estás tan segura.

Mimi alzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Hikari como si ésta la estuviera ofendiendo.

—Porque tiene que ser así. Oh, allí están —señaló saludando a un coche negro que acababa de pararse a diez metros de ellas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Es una compañera de trabajo y su novio y un amigo que conoce al portero. Me dijeron que nos podían colar ¡Será divertido!

Hikari recordó una vez más a su madre, y en cómo calificaría de inconsciencia que aceptara subirse al coche de unos desconocidos, los cuáles podían ir ebrios.

Pero, por raro que sonase al decirlo en alto, con Mimi cerca aquella imprudencia parecía la mejor idea del mundo.

Las chicas se subieron al coche y Mimi tardó diez minutos en presentar a Hikari al resto.

—La verdad es que me suenas de algo —comentó la compañera de trabajo de Mimi.

—Creo que saliste con mi hermano hace ya años —dijo Hikari, quien desde el primer segundo que relacionó el nombre de Mai, supo que jamás le caería bien.

Mai llevó la vista al techo como si tratara de recordar, lo que llenó a Hikari se rabia.

—¿Te liaste con Taichi? —preguntó escandalizada Mimi después de los tres segundos que tardó en atar cabos— ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

—Mimi, ni siquiera se acuerda —comentó Hikari intentando torpemente disimular su indignación.

Quizás fue por vergüenza, o eso le gustaría a Hikari, pero nadie volvió a hablar del tema en lo que quedó de trayecto.

Entraron al reservado tal y como le habían prometido a Mimi. Hikari observó a su alrededor y dio gracias de que Mimi le hubiera dejado ropa, la suya jamás encajaría en ese ambiente. De hecho, incluso encontraba que ellas iban de lo más discretas. Además, el precio de las copas era el triple de lo normal. Siguió observando pero no encontró nada que realmente valiera la pena en su interior.

—Esto me parece un timo.

Mimi se rió, aunque Hikari apenas pudo oírla.

—Qué negativa eres —le dijo acercándose al oído—. A veces vienen famosos y se supone que la gracia está en qué no puede venir todo el mundo. Aunque la verdad es que yo me esperaba otra cosa, pero ya que estamos aquí…

Mimi agarró de la mano a Hikari y la llevó a bailar al centro de la pista. A su alrededor se formó un corro de admiradores que las animaban a seguir moviéndose. Mimi daba vueltas sobre sí misma y se reía, disfrutaba tanto que parecía que ya nunca iba a poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. Hikari sintió cómo se contagiaba de ese entusiasmo hasta que por fin todo dejó de importar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no miraba a su alrededor buscando a Takeru ya fuera con miedo o esperanza. Nada importaba excepto ese momento y la única persona con la que lo compartía era Mimi.

No fueron conscientes del paso del tiempo, pero por el dolor de pies del día siguiente debió ser mucho.

Hikari vio interrumpido esa especie de ritual del cambio —así lo llamó Mimi— cuando un chico derramó por error parte de su bebida sobre las piernas de ella. Por el precio del líquido, Hikari estaba segura de que lo lamentaba más él que ella.

—Voy al baño, a secarme un poco —le dijo por segunda vez a Mimi quien siguió bailando y sólo se dio cuenta de que Hikari se iba cuando la vio abrirse paso entre la gente.

Cuando encontró el lavabo no necesitó entrar, debido al roce y al calor sus piernas estaban completamente secas, aunque asquerosamente pegajosas.

Quiso volver con Mimi pero el encantamiento ya no existía porque se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Mimi se equivocaba, la vida no les iba a cambiar. Simplemente, tenía, en su mente caprichosa y llena de sueños, la creencia de que la esperaba algo grande. Pero Hikari estaba segura de que eso no era cierto, porque la única persona cercana que había cumplido sus sueños estaba ante ella intentando besarla y ni siquiera la reconocía.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó empujándole, lo que provocó que se tambaleara hasta golpearse con la pared.

—¡Eh, tranquila! No pasa nada. Pensaba que eras otra persona.

Hikari se acercó al chico dudando en tocarle.

—No sabes ni quién eres ¿verdad? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, prestando atención a cada detalle de su expresión perdida.

—Yo… sí ¿Y tú?

El chico intentó acariciar el pelo de Hikari pero ella se echó hacia atrás con la boca abierta. Se quedó paralizada observando como él avanzaba chocando con la gente y nadie le decía nada. Algunos se reían y sacaban el móvil para convertirlo en un nuevo éxito de Youtube.

—Antes me interesaba, pero ya no. Sólo es otro juguete roto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa Hikari, advirtiendo por primera vez la presencia de Mai.

—Tan guapo y tan destrozado. Ya no hay quien le salve. ¿Sabes?, quién va no vuelve.

Hikari se frotó los ojos olvidando tener cuidado con el maquillaje.

—Creo que me voy a ir —anunció consternada y se marchó sin esperar respuesta de Mai.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para pedir los abrigos cuánto antes. Por mucho que Mimi insistiera, no iba a aceptar quedarse por más tiempo ahí. Pero no contó con encontrársela en cuánto los tuvo en su mano, bajando las escaleras corriendo y compartiendo la misma expresión de asombro.

—Kari, me han hecho una foto con un tipo que me tocó el culo. Y dicen que es Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que le encontréis algún sentido a la historia (que lo tiene, pero no sé si alguien aparte de mí lo sabe jaja)<strong>

**En fin, la historia está avanzando mucho más lenta de lo que esperaba, lo que significa que tendrá muchos más capítulos de los que pensé cuando publiqué el primero. Porque pretendo que Yamato vaya a tener su parte (que quizás intuyáis por dónde va la cosa), Koushiro la suya (a esto me juego lo que sea que nadie acierta, pero podéis intentarlo xD), Takeru, Sora, Taichi… y todavía son meros nombres que aparecen de vez en cuando. **

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, sois increíbles.**


	6. También la luna

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 6: También la Luna**

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se sucedieron borrosos. Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos mientras trataba de ordenar las imágenes. La novia de Takeru burlándose de ella, el disfraz del maquillaje, las luces en el río, Mimi girando y riendo, la mirada perdida de Yamato… Todo revuelto, confuso, no sabía cómo sentirse frente aquello. Cuando por fin consiguió ordenarlos, el resultado fue una balanza equilibrada que no la dejaba avergonzarse, apenarse o sonreír.

Era extraño, bien podía tratarse de un sueño o un cuento. Podía no haber ocurrido nunca y sin embargo, tenía que admitir (aunque sonara absurdo) que se sentía diferente. Sí, algo había cambiado dentro de ella pero no supo detectar el qué.

El teléfono móvil sonando en la mesilla acabó con el tiempo de composición que el colchón ofrecía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó agitada incorporándose de un salto.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada, Tai. Es que me acabo de despertar y me puse nerviosa con el tono del móvil —se disculpó recuperando la calma y volviéndose a tumbar.

—¿A estas horas? —inquirió el chico escandalizado como si le hubiera poseído Jou.

Hikari apartó el teléfono de su oreja para poder ver la hora que indicaba la pantalla y resopló entendiendo la extrañeza de Taichi, en un día normal estaría reposando la comida. Pero era su hermano, con él no creía necesarias las excusas.

—Sí, bueno, es que ayer salimos Mimi y yo. Estuvimos en el Olimpo ¿te suena? Mimi consiguió meternos en el reservado.

—¿El Olimpo? Me suena de las redadas antidroga ¿Qué se le puede perder a una chica como tú ahí? —preguntó abandonando el espíritu de Jou.

Hikari estaba de acuerdo en que no se le perdía nada. Lo sabía incluso antes de entrar, al igual que quienes la conocían. Pero por muy acertadas que fuesen las etiquetas, las odiaba.

—Pues me lo pasé bien —dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia—. Mimi es genial. Tiene… tiene algo especial, es difícil de explicar. Si la conocieras más sabrías de lo que hablo—. Ambos permanecieron en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Hikari creyera que la comunicación se había cortado —¿Tai?

—Ehh… Tengo que colgar, acaba de llegar el entrenador. Oye, no sé cuándo podré ir a casa pero no te dejes llevar por Mimi, no cambies por gustarle —aconsejó apresuradamente, parecía obligado a hacerlo.

—Yo no hago eso —murmuró Hikari desconcertada.

—No te enfades, te lo digo porque… bueno, ese ambiente no va contigo. Simplemente es eso. Ya hablaremos, lo siento.

La comunicación se cortó. Hikari, sin poder dar réplica a las recomendaciones de su hermano, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No podía compartir el punto de vista de Taichi y le dolía encontrarse en esa circunstancia. Secretamente necesitaba su aprobación.

Debido a escuchar unos pasos que se deslizaban hasta el salón, Hikari comprendió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Mimi estuviese en pie, así que decidió que ella debía estarlo también.

Mimi sonaba diferente, solía caminar de puntillas sin apenas hacer ruido, pero en esa ocasión sus pasos se arrastraban rascando el suelo. Estaba algo afónica, totalmente despeinada y tenía los ojos hinchados. Hikari enseguida se percató de que no era su mejor día.

—Estoy reventada —informó Mimi, dejándose caer en el sofá—. No me acuerdo de cómo llegamos hasta casa y dormí con las medias y todo.

Mimi señaló las carreras de sus medias con fastidio.

—Creí que no necesitabas ayuda para cambiarte —comentó Hikari, con considerable mejor aspecto, sentándose enfrente—. Pues cogimos un taxi. Casi vomitas dentro, el hombre tuvo que parar.

—¡No! —gritó Mimi tapándose la boca y riéndose.

—Sí, casi mejor que no te acuerdes. Pobre hombre, menuda cara ponía.

—¿Qué dices? Pues es raro, porque del estómago estoy bien, creo—. Mimi se tocó el abdomen como si pretendiera realizar un autodiagnóstico.

—Suerte —opinó Hikari—. Y qué más… ¡Ah! ¿Te acuerdas de lo de Yamato?

—Calla, calla…—Mimi dio una palmada en su frente. Su mano se deslizó delicadamente hasta tapar su boca—. Sí que me acuerdo ¡Madre mía! ¿Crees que me habrá reconocido?

—Yo diría que no. Creo que ni se reconocía a sí mismo —opinó Hikari bajando la mirada. Prefería no pensar en ello.

—Él si que estaba mal ¿eh? —comentó Mimi con naturalidad como si quisiera restarle importancia—. Bueno, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece que es algo habitual. Por algo que me dijo Mai…

—¡Esa está en todo! —Interrumpió Mimi—. Pero es una exagerada.

—Quién sabe, Yamato se mueve en un mundo diferente. Si lo piensas bien, no sabemos nada de él —reflexionó Hikari, era una experta en ese aspecto. No pocas veces se preguntaba por todo lo que le quedaba por descubrir de los suyos, por todo lo que desconocían de ella. Incluso era consciente de lo poco que sabía de sí misma.

Mimi asintió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa. Hikari volvía a ser testigo de lo mucho que le costaba a su amiga ver la realidad. Lo entendía, daba miedo que tuviese razón pero no podía ser de otra manera. Y Mimi, aun con todos sus filtros, lo sabía.

El silenció se rompió con el teléfono móvil de Mimi. Por la corta melodía se trataba de un mensaje. Mimi se incorporó con fastidio, lo agarró y pronto se formó una arruga superficial en su frente. Hikari la conocía bien.

—No entiendo —murmuró—. Es Mai. Dice que busque Yamato Ishida en Internet.

Hikari fue rápidamente hasta su portátil y lo abrió con algo de impaciencia. Mimi se acomodó en el sofá de tal modo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto que el mensaje no era para ella.

A los pocos segundos, los resultados del buscador provocaron que Hikari llevase el ordenador hasta su amiga sin poder mediar palabra.

Mimi pegó un chillido. La primera imagen que salía era la foto que le habían hecho con Yamato mientras el chico buscaba un lugar agradable para su mano.

—Bueno, sólo se te ve de perfil, apenas se te reconoce... un poco por el pelo—. Hikari apartó el ordenador de su amiga para poder leer la noticia que acompañaba a la foto—. La han colocado en un foro en el que escriben fans suyas. Aquí dicen que posiblemente Yamato pasó la noche contigo. —Hikari llevó la vista a Mimi, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de saltar sobre la mesa—. Pero tranquila, no saben quién eres.

Mimi se inclinó hacia sus piernas y sacudió su melena, según ella le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

—No… esto no puede ser —titubeó mordiéndose las uñas— ¿Y si más gente me reconoce? Me tengo que cambiar el pelo.

Hikari podía entenderlo, aunque a la vez le parecía una reacción exagerada. Pero así era Mimi. Podía hacer las cosas sin pensar o podía pasarse eternamente dudando, podía dormir la siesta mientras se acababa el mundo o creer que un tinte del pelo sería su única salvación. Todo o nada, sin importar que fuese la contradicción en persona. Empezaba a verlo claro, para ella no existían las balanzas que Hikari recomponía en las mañanas.

Una hora después y todavía con el estómago vacío, Hikari aplicaba el tinte escogido en el pelo de Mimi. La chica había elegido el Castaño 9.5, color al que enigmáticamente denominó "Óxido". Como Mimi decía, los buenos colores llevaban nombres de cosas: esmeralda, miel, chocolate, caramelo, salmón o rosa (su favorito). Y su cabello merecía ante todo un color con un nombre especial, nada de Castaño 9.5. Lo más importante era el nombre.

—¿Sabes qué? Estaba equivocada con lo del ritual del cambio. El pelo es el mejor ritual del cambio, tú deberías cambiártelo también —aconsejó Mimi con el optimismo recuperado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo?

—Nada, a veces es bueno cambiar. Quizás solo debas ponerle un buen nombre ¿Qué te parece color barniz?

Hikari apretó los labios tratando de contener la risa.

—Ya está, a y media te lavas la cabeza ¿Por qué no vas preparando la comida mientras me ducho? Así nos da tiempo a ir a casa de Koushiro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mimi como si se tratara de algo molesto.

—Bueno, ayer dijiste que querías ir hoy —indicó Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio dije eso?

* * *

><p>Mimi se había arreglado más de la cuenta. No quería que la primera impresión que tuviera Koushiro de ella después de tanto tiempo fuese la de una chica despeinada con la cara hinchada. Hikari prefirió decantarse por una sudadera calentita y unos pantalones cómodos, era su uniforme para el día después de una noche larga. Después de comer, partieron hacia la casa de Koushiro.<p>

Mimi dejaría de esconderse, Hikari tuvo que admitir que las cosas ya estaban cambiando.

Hikari caminaba con la mirada alta, ya no le daba miedo encontrarse con una cabeza rubia, ya no importaba que no estuviera preparada porque de verdad creía que no volvería a soñar con él.

—Te noto diferente —observó Mimi.

—Yo no soy la del color óxido. —Mimi rió, estaba realmente contenta con su aspecto—. Pero puede que tengas razón, cuando vi a Takeru con la chica esa pensé que lo iba a pasar mal al recordarlo. Y es como si apenas me importara. Ahora mismo nuestra amistad es solo un recuerdo. Uno bonito y eso es bueno —afirmó tratando de convencerse.

—Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué nunca me lo cuentas? Yo siempre te cuento las cosas —se quejó con la voz aniñada.

Hikari miró de reojo a Mimi. Tenía que darle la razón, desde el primer momento Mimi había sido abierta. Para ella parecía muy fácil, con Hikari, al menos.

—No es que no quiera contarlo, es que lo entiendo en mi cabeza pero al decirlo… —Hikari suspiró buscando las palabras exactas que expresaran lo que sentía y no algo que se le pareciera. Pero encontró que no existían y lo que dijo no fue más que una aproximación—. Él me tenía idealizada de tal modo que… no quería decepcionarle. Se alaba mucho la sinceridad y todo eso pero… la gente no quiere saber la verdad, estamos solos con ella. Nosotros mismos nos ponemos vendas.

Mimi negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras Hikari pensaba que llamar venda a la mentalidad de su amiga era quedarse corto, escayola sería una palabra más apropiada.

—Si te ocultas nunca te querrán realmente cómo eres. Entonces nadie te querrá —concluyó con sencillez.

—Todo el mundo tiene una cara oculta, como la luna. Mimi, no sé si te das cuenta de que te contradices mucho —dijo con cariño, tratando de evitar que Mimi se sintiera ofendida.

—Lo sé —dijo con cierto orgullo—. Es porque la mayoría de las veces hablo sin pensar, pero tú también te contradices un poco.

Hikari no tenía ganas de saber sus contradicciones. Decidió pensar que tal vez Mimi hablaba por hablar. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a pensar así.

—Es aquí —dijo Hikari con pesadez.

Mimi observó la fachada de la casa con la boca abierta y acercó su mano a la pared para que sus dedos bailaran por ella. La familia se había trasladado a un modesto barrio residencial. Anunció que le gustaba esa casa e inmediatamente alargó el brazo y llamó a la vivienda de los Izumi.

Les abrió la puerta la señora Izumi quien no pudo ocultar en su rostro la sorpresa de ver a las chicas.

—¿Está Izzy? —preguntó directa Mimi.

—Eh… no está, ha salido.

—¿Y va a tardar mucho?

La mujer llevó la vista al suelo y se tocó la nuca.

—No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada. —Apretó los labios y miró fijamente a las chicas. Hikari tuvo la impresión de que se estaba disculpando.

—Esperaremos un poco por aquí cerca. De todos modos, ¿puede decirle que vinimos a verle? —La señora Izumi asintió—. Yo soy Hikari y ella es Mimi. Gracias por todo.

—¿Mimi? ¿La de Estados Unidos? —preguntó sin tan siquiera darles tiempo a girarse. Como consecuencia de esa pregunta, la conversación en el umbral de la puerta se alargó más de lo que tenían previsto.

* * *

><p>—Izzy ni siquiera le dijo a su madre que yo había vuelto de Estados Unidos, no le importa nada.<p>

—Igual él está molesto porque no le avisaste de que venías —opinó Hikari intentando ser objetiva.

Hikari percibió molestia en Mimi, la chica no solía encajar muy bien las críticas pero se resignó y se sentó en el suelo por tercera vez. No encontraba una postura cómoda con la que poder esperar. Hikari tenía más paciencia que ella pero empezaba a hacer más frío, deseaba estar en casa.

Mimi agarró un mechón de su pelo, quería ver cómo se veía el color con la luz del Sol. Brillaba rojizo, había acertado con el nombre y estaba orgullosa de ello.

—Otro día puedo teñirte yo a ti —dijo Mimi ilusionada con la idea—. Lo he llevado de tantos colores que ni me acuerdo. O si tal te corto el flequillo, te quedaría genial ¿No te cansas de llevar siempre el mismo corte de pelo?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he tenido más largo, pero no es muy práctico. No entiendo tanta obsesión con cambiar de aspecto. Antes de llevar uniforme, descubrí que algunas chicas de mi clase se burlaban de mí por llevar siempre la misma ropa. Al principio me humilló pero luego me dio igual… Las que se equivocaban eran ellas. Pero sé que no tenían la culpa, en ese aspecto yo soy la rara.

Mimi agarró a Hikari de la mano y abrió la boca como si le quedara pendiente uno de sus gritos.

—¡Fue por eso! —exclamó y chasqueó los dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mimi se mordió el labio como si supiera que no debía hablar, pero ella nunca se quedaba callada.

—Bueno, Mai me dijo… Desde el primer día que te vio hablando conmigo me dijo que te vio robando en la tienda. Y yo no me lo creí —aseguró colocando la mano en el pecho—, claro está. Ayer me dijo que estaba segurísima de que eras tú, ahora que te volvía a ver, vamos. Y yo seguí sin creerla pero es cierto, ¿a que sí?

Hikari hundió la cabeza. Le sorprendía la forma de hablar de Mimi. Si hubiera sido ella, se habría tomado tiempo para introducir el tema, esperado el momento idóneo para poder preguntar con tacto si las acusaciones eran ciertas o no. Y Mimi ni siquiera la estaba acusando. Es más, diría que estaba emocionada por lograr atar cabos.

—Es cierto —admitió con algo de miedo—. Pero no fue por eso. —Mimi la miraba con curiosidad. Hikari no estaba segura de si aceptaría su verdad o no, pero estaba claro que no podía apartar la vista de ella—. Empecé a odiar la moda cuando se metían conmigo. Y después descubrí la esclavitud a la que estaban sometidas las personas en las fábricas de otros países y yo… no pude soportarlo. En serio, estaba tan enfadada. Me harté de seguir alimentando esa situación, de darles el dinero que mi familia ganaba limpiamente. Así que empecé a hacer eso, cada vez con más frecuencia. Pero ya pasó mucho tiempo de la última vez, más de un año. Mimi, esto no lo sabe nadie. Te conozco y sé que no te gusta guardar secretos, pero esto lo debe ser porque nadie lo entendería.

Hikari, conteniendo la respiración, observó atentamente a Mimi. La chica se tomó su tiempo para recapitular las frases, probablemente era la primera vez que oía hablar de las pésimas condiciones laborales de los trabajadores.

—Yo lo entiendo —dijo sin resultar tan segura como era habitual—. Pero ¿cómo es que no tienes casi nada en el armario?

Hikari soltó una carcajada nerviosa por lo imprevisto de la pregunta.

—Di casi todo a los pobres.

—¿Cómo Robin Hood? —preguntó divertida.

Hikari se volvió a reír, nunca se le había ocurrido la comparación.

—Es un buen nombre, es justo lo que buscaba —dijo sonriente—. Mimi, es tarde ya, está haciendo un poco de frío. Deberíamos irnos, ya contactaremos con Koushiro en otro momento ¿te parece?

Como respuesta Mimi se incorporó y ayudó a Hikari a hacer lo mismo. Empezaron a alejarse del portal, estaba anocheciendo. Mimi echó un último vistazo a la casa, le había parecido realmente encantadora.

—¡Kari! Lo he visto. Te juro que estaba en la ventana ¡Estaba ahí! —gritó señalando al segundo piso.

Mimi se puso muy nerviosa, Hikari trató de tranquilizarla sin éxito diciéndole que a menudo la vista juega malas pasadas. Mimi no la escuchó, se dirigió con paso firme al portal de Koushiro y llamó al timbre con brusquedad.

Hikari fue tras ella y la agarró del brazo, temía el arrebato impulsivo de su amiga. Conocía los estragos por su hermano.

En cuanto la señora Izumi abrió la puerta, Mimi se coló en el interior de la casa y empezó a buscar las escaleras mientras gritaba el nombre de Koushiro.

Hikari, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había estado tan avergonzada, se colocó en frente de la señora Izumi, quien parecía incapaz de reaccionar y se merecía una explicación.

—Lo siento, de verdad, intenté que no lo hiciera pero es que se le ha metido en la cabeza que nos mintió diciéndonos que su hijo no estaba. Voy a buscarla.

Hikari miró por última vez a la madre de Koushiro con miedo y siguió a Mimi hasta el piso de arriba.

—Mimi, vámonos, no podemos hacer esto.

Mimi soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta de la habitación exterior, en la que ella creía haber visto a Koushiro.

Sin duda era su habitación. El cuarto no era lo bastante grande como para poder esconderse, únicamente tenía como mobiliario una cama y una mesa en la que se apoyaba el ordenador. Algunos libros, un armario y muchos cajones, todo demasiado normal.

Pero Mimi no quería darse por vencida. En su terquedad, abrió el armario y al hacerlo movió el ratón sin ser consciente de ello. El armario no ocultaba más que ropa. Al fracasar en su búsqueda, se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama.

—¡Kari, es una foto mía! —Exclamó arrodillada—. Se la mandé hace mucho tiempo ¿ves? Esta es mi letra —dijo, todavía impresionada por el hallazgo, levantándose.

Hikari no prestó atención a la foto que sostenía Mimi. Ella había encontrado algo más interesante.

—Mimi, deberías ver esto —murmuró señalando a la pantalla del ordenador.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Mimi no podía dormir y decidió que si ella no podía Hikari tampoco, por lo que entró en su habitación. Hikari seguía despierta aunque no se encontraba tan inquieta como Mimi.<p>

Mimi se tumbó junto a ella y se echó a reír, recordando a una niña que sabe un secreto.

—Él estaba en la casa. Lo vi —aseguró con repentina seriedad.

—Lo sé —susurró Hikari.

—Se escondió ¿eh? Debe pensar que estuve con Yamato, que al único que no dije que venía fue a él o algo así. Koushiro es muy de pensar mal ¿Soy idiota, no? Me enfadé porque se ocultó de nosotras y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo hice lo mismo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hice… ¿Crees que la madre de Izzy estará enfadada? Yo creo que no, tampoco fue para tanto. Pero… le importo, Kari. Le importo. O quizás me estoy montando mi película y Koushiro ni si quiera me reconoció en la foto.

—Seguramente lo ha hecho —opinó Hikari bostezando.

Mimi se retorció en la cama y se volvió a reír. Se debatía entre sus dudas y la risa. Debía ser muy difícil.

—Kari.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Crees que podríamos ir juntas de tiendas algún día?

Hikari sonrió, sin duda Mimi era una persona especial.

-—

**Hola, ahora más que nunca este fic me da miedo (sí, sé que ya lo había mencionado). Lo único que puedo decir es que lo tengo bien planeado, todo tiene sentido y no hay nada puesto por poner. No puedo decir mucho más de momento, solo que a pesar de estar planeado tengo miedo de como resulte. **

**Faltan muchas cosas, lo que llevo hecho caculo que será el 25% del total. **

**Advertencia: Cálculos poco fiables xD**

**Mil gracias por leerlo y si después de esto creéis que no estoy loca, hacédmelo saber, mi salud mental lo agradecerá jeje.**

**Por cierto, puede que tarde un poco más de la cuenta en publicar por exámenes.**


	7. Cómplices

**En este capítulo notaréis un salto temporal de unas pocas semanas, esto lo he hecho así para avanzar la trama ya que notaba que las cosas iban muy lentas, cosa que no me ha venido del todo mal para desarrollar la amistad de las chicas. **

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 7: Cómplices. **

Fue un error inexorable. Algo que estaba ahí, dentro de cada una de ellas, sin poder ignorarlo. Una tentación, una voz susurrando "¿eres capaz?" o también "¿qué te detiene?". Hikari cedió, "solo por esta vez", se dijo, pero fueron muchas más veces. Era imparable. En pocas semanas se convirtió en lo único que tenía sentido ¿Acaso hay algo que una más que compartir un secreto?

Entonces, ella fue la única persona del mundo que la veía tal y como era. Más que eso, la entendía. Porque eran _iguales_.

O eso creyó en aquellos días.

—¿Vamos mañana? —le preguntó Mimi mientras se servía un zumo en la cocina.

—¿Mañana? ¡Si fuimos ayer! —recordó Hikari mientras pelaba patatas.

—Sí, pero quiero buscar algo para el concierto —explicó pausada, eligiendo las palabras con una premeditación inusual—. Y no me digas que tengo muchas cosas… realmente no tengo nada que pegue con este tiempo ¡Es tan cambiante! —se quejó, incomprendida.

—Hace frío y tienes abrigo ¿Te vale eso?

Mimi sonrió con los ojos fijos en Hikari, quería salirse con la suya y no le valían sus trucos.

—Sé que tengo cosas para ponerme —admitió con poco entusiasmo, como si fuese consciente de los límites que traspasaba— ¡Pero es tan divertido!

Hikari tensó la lengua, evitando apoyar el adjetivo a pesar de compartirlo.

—Si tú lo pasas fatal, te pones histérica y sudas un montón —señaló incómoda.

—Cada vez menos… —objetó Mimi levantando el dedo índice —¡Eh! Que una ya va aprendiendo. Y me encanta salir por la puerta y esa adrenalina y tener lo que quiera.

Hikari evitó mirar a Mimi, pero podía visualizar perfectamente su expresión emocionada y morbosa. Conocía esa sensación de poder, de trasgresión, la había experimentado años atrás en sus primeros escarceos delictivos. Recordaba con exactitud el corazón bombeando fuerte, los ruidos urbanos apagándose a su paso, las carcajadas incontrolables… Para ella ya no volverían, con el tiempo se había convertido en una insulsa rutina y si quería sentirlo otra vez necesitaba un reto mayor. Como salir corriendo alejándose del pitido de las alarmas. Y así volvería a sentirlo, el presente más presente que nunca. También conocía la otra cara, la del arrepentimiento, la vergüenza, el no encajar, el desprecio del resto. Cosas que, tras un largo periodo de justificación, tampoco existían. Solo existía Mimi y Hikari conocía bien sus encaprichamientos. Las cosas más bonitas siempre eran las que no tenía. Eso la asustaba.

—Creo que cuánto más tienes menos lo valoras —reflexionó Hikari en alto.

Mimi se encogió de hombros. Hikari suspiró, había destapado a la bestia ahora que el consumismo de Mimi no se reflejaba en su bolsillo. No tenía límites. Nunca los había tenido.

En cierto modo se sentía responsable de ella, de la puerta que había abierto.

—Mimi, creo que deberíamos ir menos —dijo dócil como si se tratara de una disculpa—. Es normal que estés muy emocionada porque todo esté a tu alcance otra vez pero… no deberíamos ir tanto.

Para sorpresa de Hikari, Mimi asintió tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez sea demasiado, yo sobre todo —admitió sin ápices de culpa.

—Coges demasiadas cosas que no necesitas.

En el fondo, no necesitaban nada.

—Lo sé, pero me gustan… y luego me dejan de gustar. Ojalá pudiera ser como tú. No solo en eso, en muchísimos aspectos.

Hikari apartó el cuchillo por unos segundos y la miró con interés.

—No pongas esa cara, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Hikari sonrió sintiéndose halagada, echó un vistazo al reloj y siguió pelando patatas sin prisa.

—Tienes muchas cosas buenas. Eres muy espacial.

—¿Espacial? —repitió riendo—. Ya decía yo que en mi planeta me necesitaban más.

—¡Bo! Quise decir especial, hasta se lo dije a Tai. Vales mucho, de verdad que sí.

—Ojalá fueras un hombre —dijo Mimi elevando la voz. Hikari se echó a reír—. O mejor no, porque eso siempre da problemas… a mí sí.

Hikari evitó preguntar por los problemas que le causaban los hombres a Mimi. Por su parte, creía que el problema era ella y no los hombres, o, mejor dicho, Takeru.

—Hacemos una promesa. De aquí hasta año nuevo sin hombres.

Estrecharon las manos sonrientes, imaginando que sería la mejor idea del mundo.

—¿Crees que así será suficiente? —preguntó mostrando a Mimi el bol.

—Sí, compré tantas por Tai, pero no creo que Sora coma mucho más que nosotras. Mucho hablar de la cena para que al final seamos solo tres ¡Qué fracaso!

Hikari tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que salía el tema, aunque intuyó en todo momento la angustia que le causaba a Mimi saber que nadie más vendría. Que a nadie importaba lo suficiente.

—Lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás. Vendrá Sora y nos pondremos al día con ella… hace tanto que no hablamos. Ojalá esté mejor y haya olvidado todos esos rollos.

—Sí, yo también lo espero. Estará bien, tres viejas amigas de cenita. Podremos hablar tranquilamente y quien sabe. Para ser sincera, me hubiese gustado más que vinieran todos pero…—Mimi se mordió el labio, suspiró y continuó hablando desviando la mirada —Me lo había imaginado tan bonito. Es estúpido ¿no? Tan bonito que estaba claro que no pasaría.

Hikari, sintiendo compasión, buscó distraerla del mejor modo que sabía.

—¿Sabes ya que te vas a poner?

Negó con la cabeza, sin ansia. Parecía que le importaba bien poco el aspecto y eso resultaba extraño en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

—Sí. Bueno, no tengo ganas de nada, la verdad. Quizás se haya acabado para siempre —masculló dejándose caer en la mesa—. Y tenías razón con lo del aspecto, aunque te arregles por fuera no arreglas lo de dentro.

Hikari hizo todo lo posible por demostrarle que se equivocaba aunque ello significase llevarse la contraria a sí misma. Al acabar de hacer la cena acudió al dormitorio en busca del maquillaje de urgencia (llamado así dada la situación) y procedió a preparar a su amiga para la noche que empezaba a mejorar. Sería sin duda _espacial_.

Sora acudió puntual, como solía ser habitual en ella. Con los años había ganado cierta elegancia y apenas era un esbozo de aquella niña que se manchaba la cara de barro en el parque. No daba la impresión de esforzarse mucho por no lucir desaliñada, era como si la clave fuese la sencillez. Pero Hikari sabía que con Sora nunca era tan sencillo como parecía, ella era capaz de verlo. Se había enamorado de Yamato, no necesitaba otra prueba.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Sora no aguantó ni un segundo la risa al encontrarse con un híbrido entre el yeti con acné y sus amigas con los labios hinchados tras pasar por quirófano.

—Creo que necesitáis urgentemente una depilación —dijo entre risas quitándose el abrigo.

—Dame un besito —pidió Mimi poniendo morritos.

—Es la nueva moda —dijo Hikari.

—Mejor no me hables de moda —dijo Sora suspirando. Hikari y Mimi intentaron contener la risa e intercambiaron una mirada furtiva —¿En serio creéis que podemos tener una conversación normal con estas pintas?

Finalmente Hikari acababa de demostrar estar equivocada y eso la alegró.

—De eso se trata. Estamos hartas de la normalidad. Vamos a formar una plataforma contra toda normalidad y cada día se llamará de un modo diferente —explicó Hikari mientras Mimi asentía.

Sora abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—¡Qué locas!

—¿Y desde cuándo eso es un problema? —preguntó Hikari, volviendo a intercambiar una mirada con Mimi. Aquella era otra de sus frases.

Al poco tiempo se sentaron a cenar. Por algún motivo incomprensible para unos pocos, las reuniones sociales giran en torno a la comida y bebida. Nadie celebraría una boda yendo a ver una puesta de Sol (experiencia que poco tiene que envidiar a llenarse hasta reventar).

—Se me hace un poco raro esto —dijo Sora interviniendo por primera vez desde que se habían sentado. Llevaba algunos minutos escuchando los diferentes nombres que podría tener la asociación contra la normalidad y probablemente estaba dudando acerca de la cantidad de alcohol que llevaban ingerida. Incluso le hubiese dado tiempo a calcular la cantidad que necesitaba para poder estar al mismo nivel y reírse de las mismas tonterías. Pero ellas no habían bebido nada— ¿Qué vueltas da todo, no? Si aun recuerdo el día que te fuiste. Sin llorar, me impresionó, pensé en lo mucho que habías crecido.

Mimi tragó y en contraste con su estrafalario aspecto, habló con más coherencia que nunca.

—No había crecido nada. Era una cría. Simplemente no fui consciente del cambio que suponía realmente. Fue diferente volver, eso fue lo peor porque ya era capaz de saberlo. Sabía que no sabía nada, no sé si me explico. Yo creo que eso es madurar, darse cuenta de lo poco que sabes. Pero estoy bien, salvo que no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer en un futuro. Hace tiempo quería ser abogada ¿Te imaginas? Yo de abogada. Vistiendo faldas rectas y trajes oscuros, defendiendo casos que valieran la pena. Luego vi que eso era realmente difícil para mí, recuerdo que me puse muy triste. Y más tarde pensé "¡a quién le importa ser abogada!" Seguí pensando qué sería de mi vida y llegué a la conclusión de que tendría que trabajar en algo que todavía no exista. Para así poder ser la única y por tanto la mejor, eso es lo que importa. Por eso es tan importante ser único. Y a veces es como si no tuviera pasado, es tan extraño.

Hacía tiempo que Hikari casi no notaba diferencias entre ellas, era como si se hubiesen mezclado o camuflado. Desaparecidas o no, sentía aquellas reflexiones como propias.

—Tampoco es tan malo —opinó Sora algo apagada. Debía haberse acostumbrado al aspecto de sus amigas—. El pasado a veces es un lastre.

Hikari apoyó esa afirmación silenciosamente. Mimi prefirió hacer notar su opinión.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero éramos un gran grupo ¿no? Tuve otros amigos allá y nunca fue igual.

—Un grupo espacial —dijo Hikari y Mimi sonrió.

Sora se encogió de hombros. Las miraba como si le extrañara o le doliera que la hubiesen excluido, que formaran un subgrupo con lenguaje propio y gracias incomprensibles.

Nadie habló durante lo que sería un minuto, uno eterno.

Mimi volvió a llenar el vaso de todas.

—Me hacía ilusión que vinieran aquí, —confesó, aunque para ella no suponía mucho esfuerzo —pero no importa. Ya nos veremos en el concierto.

—Yo no creo que vaya —dijo Sora con seguridad.

—¿Por Yamato, dices? —preguntó Mimi inocentemente.

—Por todo en general —dijo con hartura—. La única persona con la que me sigo llevando es Tai y no va a estar. Takeru suele preguntar a mi madre por mí, debe decírselo a su hermano después. Con Jou es como si no tuviéramos nada que decirnos. Y Koushiro ha pasado de todo el mundo desde que se marchó fuera.

—¿Qué? —espetó Mimi atragantándose con la bebida.

—Es imposible —dijo Hikari agarrando del brazo a Mimi por debajo de la mesa para evitar que ésta hablara—. Tai suele quedar con él y me lo hubiera dicho.

—Se le olvidaría —opinó Sora ante la incredulidad de Hikari, quien seguía negando con la cabeza—. Yo me enteré por Tai, imagínate. Me sentó fatal, ¿tan poco significaba la amistad?

—Bueno, nosotras vamos a ir —dijo Hikari, volviendo a encauzar el tema.

Sora resopló y desvió la mirada para volver a fijarla en Mimi con más fuerza.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Mimi pareció pensar la respuesta, disimulaba mirando al techo como si tuviera que calcular los días.

—Algún tiempo, sí.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —preguntó apenas ocultando la ofensa.

Mimi lanzó una mirada a Hikari y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

—Si te soy sincera, no lo sé —dijo cabizbaja—. Solo que hacía mucho que no hablábamos y aunque quería hacerlo no lo hacía. Y tú tampoco, por lo que interpretaba que no querías.

Sora relajó los hombros y quiso sincerarse.

—No fue por ti, me alejé un poco de todo el mundo. Yamato, me absorbió por completo. Él lo era todo y cuando se fue… no quería saber de nadie.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sora? —preguntó Hikari, sintiéndose realmente culpable por su ausencia.

—Sé que estabas ahí, en ese momento no lo veía, pero sé que siempre estuviste. Y Tai. La verdad es que lo siento, por todas las veces que me excusé con el trabajo y no era cierto. Pero tú tampoco me decías nada. Cambiaron muchas cosas en tu vida que sé, pero no tengo ni idea de como te afectaron. Porque ya nunca hablamos.

—Chicas, menudo drama estáis haciendo —opinó Mimi volviendo a llenar su vaso. Una vez más, llevaba la ventaja—. Si lo llego a saber, no me pinto bigote. Empieza a picar. Lo importante es que no nos olvidamos de que existíamos y ya está, dejarlo ahí.

—Yamato tampoco se ha olvidado y es el que más perdido parece. Aun nos envía entradas y a veces me llama y después cuelga sin decir nada. Sé que es él, porque no se me ocurre otra persona en la que encaje ese comportamiento.

—Él te quería tanto —recordó Hikari—. Me acuerdo de que siempre lo hablábamos, T.K. y yo, de lo mucho que te quería su hermano. Como si no necesitase nada más.

Sora esbozó una media sonrisa. La melancolía hacía mella en ella.

—A veces querer no es suficiente. No puedes querer y ya está. Tienes que estar ahí, y yo estuve ahí, demasiado diría yo. Estuve hasta que supe que Yamato no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Es complicado, yo creo que él quería sobre todas las cosas querer y ser querido pero por otra parte lo rechazaba completamente. No sé si sería miedo, no tengo ni idea. Nunca me dio explicaciones, era como si le diese vergüenza y yo no quise insistirle. Aunque no estoy enfadada con él. Pero ya ves y ya sabes cómo está ahora. Mira todo lo que sacan las revistas.

—No debes fiarte mucho de eso —opinó Mimi elevando la voz e inclinándose hacia ella, síntoma inequívoco de que le empezaba a hacer efecto la bebida. Por unos momentos, Hikari creyó que a continuación vendría una larga explicación sobre el color de su pelo.

—¿Te unes a nuestra promesa? —preguntó Hikari para callar a Mimi—. Hasta año nuevo sin hombres.

Sora sonrió, quizás por sentir que podía formar parte de aquel vínculo tan especial.

—Por mí vale, no es ningún desafío.

Brindaron, sellando la promesa.

Sin saber que nunca podría formar parte, no eran_ iguales_.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Pese a que parece muy sencillo, me costó bastante escribirlo pero finalmente creo que se acerca a lo que pretendía. **

**Bueno, miento. Creo que le dije a alguien por mensaje privado que la historia con Sora la iba a basar en una amiga mía, con la que hace años me encontré y ya no teníamos nada que nos uniese. Pero al final me di cuenta de que esa primera versión se transformó en lo que me hubiese gustado que nos dijésemos, por decirlo así. Y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado la quiero mucho ¿no os ha pasado algo similar? **


	8. Preludio

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 8: Preludio**

La vida les había cambiado al conocerse, aunque ninguna lo dijera en alto. Hasta parecía que Hikari era menos Hikari y Mimi, menos Mimi. Nunca importó.

Recuperaron la ingenuidad propia de quien obvia el paso del tiempo. Tanto fue así, que no se percataron de que la simbiosis con la que habían construido sus vidas se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Lo hacía de puntillas, para no hacer ruido.

Un día Hikari se preguntó qué había pasado exactamente y a pesar de analizarlo con la cabeza primero y con el corazón después –como ella solía analizar las cosas-, seguía sin poder entenderlo.

Quizás alguna persona comprensiva o con experiencia que lea esto, pueda hacerlo por ella. Se quedaría más tranquila de saber que tiene sentido. Sabe bien que todo adquiere otro significado cuando uno se encuentra lo suficientemente apartado de ello.

En los días que siguieron al rencuentro con Sora, Mimi volvió a insistir un par de veces con que quería ropa para la actuación. Hikari se negaba, más aun al ver su armario rebosar por primera vez. Pero por algún motivo era incapaz de señalar como prescindible las prendas que meses antes hubiese donado sin reparos.

Ordenaba sus cajones buscando la mejor forma de aprovechar el espacio. Agarraba camisetas estrafalarias y espectaculares vestidos sin saber cuándo pondría alguno, sin recordar por qué necesitaba prendas imponibles tan alejadas de su estilo. La invadía algo desconocido hasta ese momento, no estaba segura de qué podía tratarse, pero pensaba que algo parecido debía sentir Mimi. Y eso la asustaba.

Recordó con horror el momento en el que Mimi decidió enseñarle sus preciadas posesiones, tan deshonrosamente adquiridas, a Sora.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y respiró con fuerza. "No, yo nunca me sentiré mejor por lo que tengo" se dijo con firmeza.

En ese momento oyó como alguien entraba en la vivienda. Era demasiado pronto para que se tratara de Mimi, la chica seguía en su trabajo. Doblando ropa y cuidando de mantener alejada a la gente con sus mismas pulsiones. A sus _iguales_.

Hikari aguantó la respiración hasta que escuchó un par de pasos e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su hermano. Tenía temas pendientes con él, pero Taichi se adelantó.

—¿Cómo es que no has ido a clase? —preguntó mientras se agachaba para darle un abrazo.

Hikari sonrió para sus adentros pensando que algún día contaría la verdad, pero nadie querría creerla.

—Me quedé dormida —mintió robótica con seguridad— ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías? Siempre sueles hacerlo.

—Fue algo improvisado.

Hikari se rió, echaba de menos las improvisaciones de Taichi.

—¿Improvisado? Creí que ahora lo planeabas todo —dijo en tono burlón— ¿Cómo fue lo que habías dicho sobre tu nuevo tú?

—¿Por qué tienes que recordarme todo lo que digo?

Hikari tenía muchas ganas de acotar la conversación hasta hallar los verdaderos motivos de esa salida improvisada. Quería saber eso y hablar de las incoherencias con Koushiro e intentar, por última vez, que recapacitara sobre Yamato. De otro modo no podría quedarse tranquila.

—Estuvo Sora aquí el miércoles, cenó con nosotras.

—Me lo dijo, quedamos hoy para dar una vuelta luego.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó sin disimular su asombro— ¿No te parece demasiado oportuno?

—¿Por? —espetó Taichi ligeramente ofendido.

—Bueno, hoy es el concierto. Es… Vosotros estáis invitados también.

Hikari arrugó la frente, consciente de su débil argumentación. Se preguntó si estaría perdiendo facultades.

—¿Y? Sabes que no quería ir. Además, puede que ella necesite estar con alguien hoy.

—Ya —dijo Hikari cortante.

—Tú estás más que bien —observó Taichi como si creyera que el tono de su hermana fuese síntoma de celos—. Últimamente te noto más contenta. Reconozco que no me emocionaba del todo que vivieras con Mimi, tenía algo de miedo de la influencia que podía ejercer sobre ti. Ya sabes, yo la recuerdo algo egoísta, inmadura… incluso un poco desequilibrada.

—Hola Tai —se oyó tras un portazo—. Iba a decir que me alegraba de verte pero supongo que tienes razón. Soy tan desequilibrada que ahora ya no me alegro. Sin embargo, tú has cambiado mucho. Mi mente inmadura y egoísta no te recordaba tan cabrón.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa, sorprendida por la ingeniosa respuesta de Mimi pero pronto se preocupó al verla cruzar hasta su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca había soportado bien las críticas.

—El don de la oportunidad, ¿eh? —dijo Taichi ocultando su nerviosismo. Hikari asintió mordiéndose el labio—. Justo después iba a decir que tal vez estuviese equivocado —trató de explicar restándole importancia—. Tampoco era para tomárselo así ¿no?

—Tai, perdona esto, pero eres idiota —sentenció Hikari con mirada fulminante.

Taichi entendió de inmediato que sería una de esas situaciones en las que todos esperaban que pidiera perdón, aunque quizás no estuviera de acuerdo. Debía saber también que su hermana no dejaría de mirarle así hasta que no lo hiciera. Se aproximó hacia el cuarto de Mimi, cuya puerta permanecía cerrada. Llamó dos veces. Esperó respuesta conteniendo la respiración y finalmente se atrevió a disculparse con voz firme.

—Mimi, sé que no quieres escucharme, yo tampoco querría, pero lo siento. Lo que escuchaste no iba en serio. —Aguardó en silencio y respiró hondo. Apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y con las manos en la nunca, como si se estuviera agarrando, su disculpa comenzó a sonar más sincera—. Realmente… solo tenía un vago recuerdo de ti, apenas un poco de la persona que debes ser ahora. Yo también he cambiado mucho y tampoco me gustaría que me siguieras viendo como cuando teníamos catorce. Me da pena, pero ni siquiera te conozco. Ni lo intenté. Y lo que más siento es eso, no tengo excusa. Sé que pude haberte visitado, habría estado bien ¿no?

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Mimi, aun molesta pese a los esfuerzos de Taichi. El chico arrugó la frente y llevó la vista a su hermana buscando consejo.

—Déjala. Ya lo hablarás con más calma —aconsejó y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá. El chico sonrió levemente y se recostó—. Tengo cosas que contarte, Tai —dijo seria, aparentemente tranquila pero era el resultado de un gran esfuerzo—. Tal vez no quieres o no puedes hablar de esto, o no es el momento, pero me importa y quiero saber la verdad… ¿Qué pasa con Koushiro?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó removiéndose en el sitio, perdiendo comodidad. La misma respuesta, aunque esquiva, indicó a Hikari que su hermano sabía algo. No parecía sorprendido, más bien asustado.

—A que tú me dices que quedas con él… pero Sora nos dijo que estudia fuera y nunca viene. Y eso no puede ser, no tiene ningún sentido esa historia. Así que dime, ¿qué está pasando? Sé que lo sabes, no me mientas más, Tai —pidió mordiéndose el interior del labio.

Taichi se rascó la cabeza, esquivó la mirada y volvió a cambiar de posición, Hikari se sintió dolida al comprobar que a su hermano le costaba ser sincero con ella.

—Creí que nos lo contábamos todo —susurró mostrando su decepción.

—Todo no, ¿recuerdas?

—Y qué dijiste entonces. Dijiste que no podíamos tener secretos —recordó ella, borrando los leves rasgos de cinismo en el rostro de Taichi, quien había recobrado la autoridad con tres palabras.

—Está bien —resopló vencido—. Tampoco tengo más opciones, realmente. Te lo diré, pero no lo puedes contar. Ni siquiera a Mimi —puntualizó levantando el dedo índice—. Verás, Koushiro no estudia fuera realmente. Le dije eso a Sora y supongo que debí decírtelo a ti también para no encontrarme en esta situación pero no estoy acostumbrado a mentir, debe ser ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que…?

—¿Qué pasa con Koushiro? —apremió Hikari impaciente, conociendo los desvíos de su hermano.

—Pues… Koushiro no quiere saber nada de nosotros, de nadie en realidad, y yo voy a su casa siempre que vengo. Espero sentado en el pasillo a que decida hablarme y le hago saber las novedades de mi vida y de la gente en general —contó sin darle importancia—. Eso es todo. Es como hablar con una pared, con una pared blanca que al rasgarla esconde códigos informáticos y vete a saber qué más. —Taichi se rió de su propia ocurrencia, tenía tan asimilada la situación que no podía hacer otra cosa que tomársela con humor. De pronto recapacitó—. Por tu cara te parece que estoy loco, que los dos lo estamos, y si te digo la verdad, yo también lo creo. Pero tienes que guardar el secreto, por favor. Es por su familia.

Hikari asintió perpleja, todavía dudando de si se trataba de una broma pesada y con muchas preguntas revoloteando en su mente.

—No lo entiendo ¿Qué ha pasado?

Taichi se encogió de hombros, él debía de haber pasado por lo mismo cuando se enteró.

—Es complicado, supongo que se hartó.

Hikari se inclinó hacia atrás. No comprendía nada. Se preguntó a sí misma si lo hubiera podido saber antes, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello, hasta que punto tenía algo que ver. Sintió de nuevo miedo al pensar en lo poco que conocía a quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos, cada vez más extraños. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana, empezaba a tener frío y escondió un par de lágrimas, resultado de saber que podía haber conocido la verdad antes. Quien sabe cuando, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había visto a Koushiro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Taichi a punto de agarrarla por los hombros.

—Sí —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me sorprende —reconoció—. Es tan fácil mirar por tu vida y olvidarse del resto del mundo, de tus mejores amigos.

—No te sientas culpable, qué manía tienes. Es normal que haya secretos, horribles a veces. Cosas que nadie puede entender.

Hikari supo en seguida que ella tenía su cara oculta también.

—Dijiste que no debía haber. No entre nosotros.

—Y no los hay ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?

Hikari negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que la única persona que podía verla era Mimi y a partir de ese momento debía ocultarle cada detalle de la vida de Koushiro.

Se limpió una última lágrima. Decidió que no quería interrogar a su hermano sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sora, ni sobre por qué luchaba tanto por Koushiro mientras dejaba perderse a Yamato. Su propia condición se lo impedía.

—Voy a hablar con Mimi. Tal vez logre que te perdone —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Seguro que sí, eres mejor que yo.

Hikari asintió algo incómoda por el halago, pero tenía que reconocer que jamás olvidaría ese momento. Lo que Taichi pensara importaba tanto o más que cuando eran niños.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mimi. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que solo podía significar que les había estado espiando. Mimi no lloraba, pero encontrarse encogida abrazando la almohada la delataba. Tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo, como si fuese lo único que le mostraba la verdad.

Hikari no dijo nada. Primero se aproximó despacio hasta la cama, sin perder la vista del espejo. Luego se arrodilló y se sentó en el suelo apoyada en el colchón, de espaldas a Mimi, quien la observaba en el reflejo.

Hikari sonreía y su doble lo hacía falsamente. Era incómodo encontrarse en esa situación con su perfecta copia.

—Este espejo está mal ¿no te parece? No es de fiar, es solo una imagen y yo creo que es mentira. Deberíamos deshacernos de todo eso ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

La copia de Mimi sonrió dulce, agradecida por el apoyo de su amiga, aunque no siempre la entendiera.

—Estoy harta, ni siquiera entendí nunca por qué decían eso de mí pero es como si no lo pudiera evitar ¿no? Da igual los kilómetros recorridos y los segundos que volaron. Eso es lo que todos piensan de mí, debe ser cierto. No soy la más lista ni la más responsable… ni un montón de cosas con las que ganarme el respeto. Estoy de acuerdo en que cambio mucho de parecer, cambio tanto que a veces ni sé quién soy pero sin embargo todos creen que me conocen, que es simple. Y supongo que me importa lo que crean, porque no quiero estar equivocada. No sé, sólo soy una chica que busca saber quién es o… quién quiere ser. Pero parece que eso es malo.

Hikari no buscó sentido a las palabras de su amiga, apenas importaba que lo tuvieran.

—Todas buscamos eso, Mimi. Yo la primera. No dejes que te importe lo que te diga Tai, él tampoco es el más listo ni el más responsable. Y se siente mal por herirte.

—Si ya no estoy enfadada. Pero un día… un día nada podrá pararme y cuando eso pase no va a importar lo que digan —expresó, más decidida que nunca para cambiar de tema rápidamente—. Da igual —dijo con aire desenfadado. Llevó el cuerpo hacia Hikari y abrió mucho los ojos—. Escuché lo de Koushiro, tranquila, Taichi no lo sabrá nunca. Y lo he pensado… voy a hablar con él. Quiero que sepa que de verdad queremos verle, que sienta que nos importa y que hable, que no tiene que estar solo. Hasta estoy dispuesta a que me cuente cosas de máquinas.

—Es buena idea —opinó Hikari con una sonrisa forzada que no delató su imagen.

Mimi, contradiciendo el adjetivo egoísta, parecía emocionada con la idea de hacer algo por otra persona. Decidió empezar con un e-mail, después de todo había utilizado ese medio para comunicarse con él durante bastantes años. El e-mail que el pelirrojo recibió era el siguiente:

_¡Hola Izzy!_

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo nada, tranquilo, que esta vez no es para pedirte ayuda con física o hablarte de algún novio nuevo. Es para decirte que he vuelto de EEUU, supongo que tu madre ya te lo habrá dicho. Y no sé por qué no me has llamado, pero sea lo que sea te perdono siempre que tú me perdones a mí. Solo quiero que podamos volver a vernos pronto, ¿irás al concierto de Yamato? Vente, todos queremos que estés allí… _

Le dio a enviar y en las horas siguientes se desilusionaría enormemente al abrir el correo. Hikari sabía que el único que tenía las respuestas que Mimi necesitaba era Koushiro.

Al salir del cuarto, Mimi quiso fingir ofensa ante Taichi, aprovecharse de la situación. Hikari supo que disfrutaba viendo cómo necesitaban de su perdón.

—Mimi, ya no sé que más decirte —dijo incorporándose torpemente—. De verdad que lo siento, puedes insultarme si quieres.

—Oh, ya lo he hecho. Pero creo que no voy a poder perdonarte. Tenía tanta ilusión por verte, pensé en hacer algo especial de comer y todo…

—Gracias —expresó Taichi inocente—, no hacía falta, ya ves que no lo merezco. Yo haré lo haré por vosotras ¿vale?

Mimi asintió poco convencida.

—¿Limpias tú? —preguntó dulcemente.

—¡Claro!

Hikari esperó a que su hermano entrara en la cocina para poder reírse tranquila. Mimi sonreía satisfecha, Hikari deseó poder hacer lo mismo algún día.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde Hikari se preparó con más antelación de la habitual. No se encontraba muy bien de ánimo y, sorprendentemente, maquillarse parecía la respuesta. Ahumaba sus ojos en negro, quería camuflar su mirada. Iba a ver a Takeru y era incapaz de descifrar sus sentimientos ante esa idea ¿Estaba preparada o saldría corriendo como aquella noche? No lo sabía, pero pasara lo que pasara no quería que sus ojos la delatasen.<p>

—Estás guapísima, Kari. Ponte la camiseta de encaje negra.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó indecisa, veía demasiado atrevido ese atuendo.

—Claro, y con tacones… buf, verás qué tipazo.

—¿Tipazo, yo? —preguntó Hikari extrañada, olvidando que no aguantaría tantas horas los tacones.

—No me mires así, eres preciosa. Es hora de que te des cuenta y que nos atrevamos con todo. Hoy nada de mirar al suelo, ni un segundo, que todos lo sepan. Da igual que el idiota de Koushiro no me haya respondido y que Taichi crea que está todo olvidado por haber hecho la comida. Soy mejor que ellos. Y que no importe que Takeru esté con una o con tres, no te tiene a ti y vales más que eso.

Hikari respondió con un abrazo. Observó su reflejo, quizás Mimi tenía razón. En cualquier caso, se fiaba de su criterio. Podía contar con ella. Su principal apoyo. Su _igual._

Sonrientes se hicieron una foto antes de salir de casa. Y otra más, dándose un abrazo que quedaría inmortalizado en la imagen, un universo donde su amistad permanecería invariable.

**Espero que os haya gustado, yo no sé qué opinar, no me convence mucho pero creo que era necesario (como dice el título, el preludio) y de cualquier modo espero que el siguiente capítulo merezca la pena. **

**Un saludo y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Sin duda son fuente de motivación.**


	9. Inapropiado

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 9: Inapropiado**

Hikari seguía a Mimi. Podían estar dibujando círculos con sus pies y jamás se hubiese enterado. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba lo diferente que se presentaría esa noche de no haberse conocido nunca. Si sería ella, con la compañía de la soledad, capaz de enfrentarse al rostro de Takeru. Porque lo creía olvidado.

Quizás, en ese universo alterno donde no existían las conversaciones a media noche con Mimi. Tampoco las carcajadas nerviosas en los probadores o las reflexiones perdidas que nadie más se molestaba en escuchar. Pensaba en cómo sería todo. En quién sería. Si seguiría el camino de aquellos que, como Koushiro, preferían dejar de intentarlo. Volverse de piedra. De arcilla, no iba a ser fuerte. Moldeable. Sonrió, podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás una piedra.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Mimi al percatarse de su sonrisa.

—Bobadas —respondió sonriendo más fuerte y secándose una lágrima de felicidad—. Solo que es curioso lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida. Es como si apenas tuviésemos poder en lo que ocurre, todo son casualidades tras otras y lo único que puedes hacer es adaptarte.

Mimi guardó silencio, parecía sentirse preocupada a pesar del tono optimista utilizado por su amiga.

—¿Ya no quieres cambiar el mundo? —preguntó Mimi.

—Todos esperan que te hagas mayor y elijas cambiar tú —reflexionó Hikari, pensando en lo absurdo y en lo innegable de su respuesta al mismo tiempo.

Era un sentimiento constante provocado por las numerosas veces en las que le recomendaban ser más egoísta. Las ansiosas miradas a su alrededor buscando a alguien que sintiera lo mismo, pero sin estar cansado aún. Lo que ella había sido en otro tiempo, cuando cerraba los ojos esperando abrirlos y sanar, que todos lo hicieran. Pero cada vez era más difícil encontrar gente sin arrugas en el alma.

—No creo que eso mejore nada —opinó Mimi con inocencia.

—No —confirmó Hikari con sequedad, creyendo que ya no necesitaba explicar más. Grabó aquellas palabras en su mente para, cuando llegase el momento, tener la contestación perfecta—. Siempre dicen lo que no puedes hacer y qué importa eso. De verdad, qué tontería. —Tragó saliva y siguió hablando, bajando el tono—. Lo que más me gustaba (y a la vez me ponía de los nervios) de Takeru era su idealismo. Siempre con sus sueños.

Mimi sonrió lo suficiente para indicar su disposición a seguir escuchando. Hikari continuó:

—Ningún problema le hacía esconderse o rendirse. Siempre buscaba el lado bueno, lo que podía salvar. A veces yo intuía que era mentira, pero él parecía tan convencido que me hacía dudar de si era realmente ingenuo o quizás demasiado maduro, si tal vez sabía cosas que yo desconocía. Tampoco era de piedra. Nunca temía llorar, solo quedarse sin lágrimas —dijo al tiempo que se estremeció con una sonrisa fantasma—. Demasiado bueno ¿no crees?

—Para ti no.

Hikari se rio.

—Ahora me recuerdas a Tai.

Observaron la cola formada para entrar al recinto, continuaba más allá de lo que la vista alcanzaba. Habían quedado con Jou hacia el final de la calle, el mismo final por el que apenas se podía transitar.

—Kari, no pienses más en él —pidió Mimi agarrándole las manos, como si se acabase de dar cuenta del error que había cometido al permitirle recordar. Un daño irreparable—. Hasta año nuevo sin hombres.

—Tranquila, hablo de eso porque ya es pasado.

—Conozco esa mirada.

Hikari se soltó y continuó con su paso preguntándose si realmente era tan trasparente o si se trataba de un truco.

—Créeme, es del todo inapropiado pensar que hay algo —remarcó asintiendo—. Hoy más que nunca.

Mimi abrazó a Hikari impulsivamente, como si con ese gesto tratase de transmitir fuerzas a su amiga. Se separaron cuando un chico de unos veintidós años apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¡Jou! ¡Qué alegría verte! —reaccionó Mimi con excesiva efusividad.

Jou enrojeció y pareció dudar unos segundos, pero su sonrisa se fue formando hasta mostrar todos los dientes. Hikari comprobó que Jou seguía siendo tan cuidadoso con su higiene dental como antes.

—Tengo que pediros disculpas. Intenté ir, pero apenas pude hacer un hueco para estar hoy aquí.

—No pasa nada —le dijo con naturalidad Mimi. Intercambiaron miradas. Jou conservaba sus mismas gafas. Su peinado volvía a ser corto, lo que le hacía parecer un clon de su hermano y de su padre. Vestía los mismos colores de siempre, azul oscuro y blanco. Sin detalles, sin nada que expresase lo contrario a la formalidad. Jou inspiraba una oficina, con sus informes ordenados alfabéticamente y archivados por fecha—. No has cambiado nada.

Jou permaneció en silencio como si no supiera el modo de contestar al cumplido (por el alegre tono de Mimi, debía tratarse de un cumplido). Hikari comprobó que Jou, a pesar del paso de los años, seguía sin poder vencer su timidez con Mimi. Como si al verla se trasladase a sus tiernos doce y sus gafas ligeramente torcidas.

—Tú… —titubeó hasta que un chillido le interrumpió.

—¡Mimi! ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto! ¡Qué guapa estás!

Hikari observó cómo Miyako agarraba del brazo a Mimi. Las dos chicas encabezaron el paso hacia el final de la cola. Mimi se giró hacia atrás, indicándole con la cabeza que se uniese a ellas pero Hikari negó con una sonrisa. Ir junto a alguien que ignoraba su presencia no era un gran plan. Disimular y sonreír falsamente hasta provocarse heridas en la boca ante la amistad que no devolvió sus llamadas cuando más necesitaba su apoyo, era el menos apetecible de los planes. Intentar demostrar que ahora ella era la mejor amiga de Mimi, sabiendo los celos que podía provocar eso en Miyako, debido a su tan reconocida idolatría, era demasiado infantil. Sin duda era…

—Inapropiado —murmuró Hikari pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba esa palabra. Le atraía demasiado. Lo ilegal, inmoral, lo complicado…

—¿Perdón?

Hikari recordó lo poco recomendable que era hablar sola teniendo gente a su lado.

—Que al final no pude convencer a Tai.

* * *

><p>Empezaba a sentir cansado el brazo derecho. Había sido un error ir tan abrigada, se lamentaba de no haber tenido en cuenta el calor de la gente. Aquello era una locura, Yamato todavía no había hecho aparición pero ni siquiera era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos.<p>

¿Qué se sentiría al escuchar a tantas personas gritar tu nombre, como pidiendo un pedazo de ti, sabiendo que recordarían esa noche como un símbolo de su juventud? ¿Qué esperaba toda esa gente sino detener el tiempo?

—Es alucinante esto. He visto chicas con el símbolo de la banda tatuado —gritó Hikari, a pesar de tener a Jou a escasos centímetros. El chico se inclinó para facilitar el entendimiento.

—Lo sé, Yamato ha tenido que reforzar la seguridad. Ya no solo los fans, también por los paparazzis. Es una persecución. El precio de la fama ¿eh? Yo desde luego no querría nada de esto.

—Supongo que te acabas acostumbrando.

Como si se tratase de un rayo, el escenario se iluminó por unos segundos, lo que provocó más gritos histéricos. Cuatro focos de luz señalaban a cada uno de los músicos excepto a Yamato, quien hizo su aparición minutos después, caminando al ritmo de los acordes desde el fondo. Hikari lo reconoció gracias a los chillidos del público.

Mimi, aún custodiada por Miyako, retrocedió unos pasos para hablar con Hikari.

—Me tiene un aire a Cobain —opinó y volvió a girarse.

Hikari alargó el cuello unos segundos. Había que admitir que el peinado era muy similar, la ropa parecía inspirada en el icono y hasta su expresión recordaba al músico.

—Curioso —murmuró.

—A Yamato le gusta —oyó y se giró bruscamente.

—Tk —expresó sorprendida denotando alegría.

—Eh… si.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No sabía qué decir, si debía decir algo o si quería hacerlo. De qué poco había valido el tiempo invertido en imaginar lo que sucedería. Hikari desvió la mirada con vergüenza mientras Tk saludaba al resto.

—Creo que quiere identificarse con él —le dijo colocándose a su lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó despistada.

—Con Cobain. Escucha su música, lee sobre él, habla de él… Aquí hay chicos que quieren imitar a mi hermano, quieren ser como él y él admira a otro que supongo también tendría su propio ídolo.

Hikari observó la forma en la que Miyako miraba a Mimi y cantaba con ella.

—Quizás sea una necesidad.

—Apuesto que tú no tienes —dijo Takeru como si se tratara de un cumplido. Todo lo que se saliera de la normalidad lo era.

Hikari se encogió de hombros con modestia y también por dentro ¿Por qué se volvía a sentir así? Todo era culpa de Miyako, pensaba. Miyako, que se había apoderado de Mimi y sola no era más que arcilla.

—Él un día me dijo —contó Takeru mientras Hikari tensaba las piernas— que la gente se interesa por su vida, se identifica, para olvidar lo insignificantes que son sus vidas en realidad. Que cumple una función social. Sé que no suena muy modesto.

—No lo es, pero debe ser cierto.

Takeru sonrió pero pronto se vio interrumpido ese gesto.

—¿Te vienes a por bebida? —le preguntó tras darle un abrazo por la espalda la misma chica que Hikari había tenido la suerte de conocer en el baño.

—Está bien —dijo despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo entre la multitud. Hikari dejó de escuchar los gritos de la gente, la música se fue apagando por completo. Solo quería estar con alguien o no estar con tanta gente. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Voy al baño —le indicó a Jou. No quiso decir nada a Mimi. No podía odiar más a Miyako.

Una sonrisa, una conversación amable, no podía ser suficiente. No podía.

Dentro del lavabo algunas chicas se maquillaban, lo que le hizo recordar que ella llevaba maquillaje también. Había olvidado su coraza. Volvió a pintarse los labios. Se apoyó en la pared cansada, tenía un hilo saliendo de sus medias y tiró de él hasta que se rompieron. Hizo una mueca, así estaba mucho mejor. Salió, dio unos pocos pasos y se paró. No se veía nada bien en esa zona, por lo que se encontraba despejada de gente. Decidió quedarse un rato, una canción, se dijo. Sí, mucho mejor.

La canción era muy cañera. El tipo de sonido que Hikari evitaba, pero sintió que le gustaba.

_Cambio_, se repetía a sí misma hasta que se sintió estúpida por ello.

Una canción más, decidió abrazándose a sí misma.

—Me gustaría aprovechar este momento. Ya que estáis tan entregados y sois tan increíbles, para compartir con vosotros un tema inédito. Sí, espero que os guste ¡Vamos! Se llama "No hay final".

La frase le traía recuerdos a Hikari.

Empezaba con un sonido delicado pero iba aumentando la brusquedad, hasta volverse cruel, por primera vez se hizo el silencio. La gente quería escuchar bien la novedad.

_Recuperé algunos rotos,_

_el collage de lo pasado ya_

_Los besos son toscos _

_cuando recuerdo el final_

_Recorres el camino,_

_no te vuelves atrás_

_Allí es más difícil respirar_

_aunque creía que nunca más_

_Dime cuánto debo esperar_

_No hay final_

_Sin final_

_Dime si no vienes jamás_

_a la reserva con vistas al mar_

_Dime cuánto debo esperar_

_Si no hay final_

_Dijiste no corras más,_

_y quedarme contigo,_

_componiendo canciones a cambio del cielo_

_Me pregunto si tienes los mismos sueños_

_(recuerdos nuestros)_

_Mientras los caminos nos alejan sin remedio_

_(nuestros recuerdos)_

_Dime cuánto debo esperar_

_Dime toda la verdad_

_Te presto mis mentiras_

_si no hay final_

Yamato acabó el tema con un grito que desgarraba el alma. El resto de sentidos habían perdido su función, su música tenía un efecto hipnótico. Quizás era esa base musical, tan tormentosa, algo alejada de sus habituales rasgos pop-rock. Tan distorsionada como lo que debía quedar del Yamato que conocían.

—¿Estás bien?

Hikari se sobresaltó. Takeru la había vuelto a encontrar y, una vez más, desprevenida.

—Sí, sí, estaba escuchando lejos de los coros de la gente. Los odio.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es muy psicodélica. Es increíble el sonido.

—Es para el nuevo álbum —explicó acortando la distancia—. Está experimentando un poco. Espera menos aceptación, pero a muchos les entusiasma y son fieles. Realmente es lo que importa.

—Es mejor hacer lo que quiere —opinó Hikari.

—Siempre lo hizo. La gente cambia.

Hikari asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Te noto rara —confesó algo preocupado.

Hikari se sintió más cerca suya. Quería menos distancia aun.

—La verdad es que… es un momento extraño en mi vida este. Los años van más rápido de lo que les puedo seguir. Bueno, no sé por qué te digo esto, olvídalo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, como si se tratase de su mejor amigo o de un completo desconocido con el que no importase confesarse.

—Nada. Será… cosa del odio. Vete con tu chica, te estará esperando.

Takeru se rio como si fuese mayor que ella.

—Estoy donde quiero estar.

Sin mayor aviso que apartar el vaso de plástico para evitar derrames, la besó durante apenas un segundo. Ella retrocedió, aunque también era el lugar en el que quería estar. Ese y no otro.

—Lo siento —dijo él, dando la impresión de que buscaba borrar lo sucedido—. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

Hikari comprendió que al igual que Jou, acababan de experimentar un retroceso. Solo que adulterado con alcohol.

—Somos como desconocidos. No te recordaba bebiendo y yo me pinto los labios. Te he manchado y tu novia se encuentra a escasos metros.

Al momento pensó que era incapaz de dejar de ser tan analítica. No había cambiado en absoluto. Le hubiera hecho miles de preguntas pero no se sentía capaz de oír las respuestas.

—Dime sólo una cosa —pidió él buscando un último recurso—. Y si pudieras volver atrás… ¿no cambiarías todo? Volver a ser amigos.

Hikari se encogió de hombros, dando una impresión equivocada.

—Quizás sea cierto que nos alejamos sin remedio.

—Yo al menos no huyo. No lleva a ningún lado. Esperabas que fuera a por ti y yo esperaba que volvieras. Y no sé ni lo que digo.

—Lo siento.

Takeru asintió y se alejó de ella. A cada paso Hikari deseaba tenerlo más cerca, deseaba tantas cosas contradictorias entre sí que no hizo nada más que intentar mantener la postura hasta que el concierto finalizó.

* * *

><p>—Yo tenía ganas de verle —confesó—. Y estoy realmente enfadada.<p>

—¿Por qué sonríes entonces?

—¡Creo que estoy enamorada! —gritó feliz, desconociendo el dolor que podía causarle. Hikari le mandó hablar más bajo. Era tarde y no quería molestar a los vecinos ni despertar a Taichi.

—Pero si ni siquiera le ves desde que erais críos —señaló, creyendo que Mimi abusaba del término amor.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Mimi nerviosa tapándose la cara—. Pero no dejo de pensar en él desde que fuimos a su casa, puede que antes de eso. Desde que me dijiste que no pareció importarle que yo viniese. Empecé a comerme la cabeza intentando descubrir los motivos ¿cómo podía pasar de mí? Y ahora creo que estoy un pelín obsesionada, igual es eso. Sí, no debe ser más que eso —reflexionó hiperactivamente— ¿Crees que significo algo para él?

—¡Quién sabe! Es todo tan raro... —comentó con ganas de dar por terminada la conversación.

—¿Estás molesta por lo de Miyako? —preguntó Mimi, al notar más tensión de lo normal en Hikari— Sé que estuvo feo, pero desapareciste sobre la tercera canción.

—Tranquila, la verdad es que me molestó un poco. Pero no estoy pensando en eso.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

Hikari dudó. Si no lo contaba sería más fácil olvidarlo, hacer como si no hubiese pasado, convertirlo en otro de sus sueños. Pero por otro lado, le quemaba bajo la piel guardárselo. Así que decidió abrirse.

—Vaya —dijo tras pasar un tiempo en silencio, algo demasiado extraño tratándose de Mimi—. Creo que me serviré otra copa ¿Quieres?

Hikari asintió, aunque no le apetecía.

—No sé que ha pasado —dijo, seguía dándole vueltas—. Deseaba tanto esto y a la vez sabía que no podía ser. Ahora ya no sé nada, pero no funcionará. Solo tú me ves como soy en realidad.

Mimi se rio exageradamente. Hikari volvió a pedirle que hiciera menos ruido.

—Vamos, no seas tonta. Todos podemos tener secretillos.

Hikari suspiró, ojalá viese las cosas tan sencillas como Mimi.

—Es más que un secretillo. Es como estar fuera de lo aceptado. Y no hay muchas opciones, engañas o te aíslas ¿No te das cuenta?

Mimi agitó su vaso mirando fijamente el fondo. Luego a la televisión, la tenían puesta sin volumen, ya no recordaban por qué estaba encendida.

—Me dijiste que antes ibas con otra persona.

Hikari tragó saliva. También fijó la vista en la teletienda. Mimi sabía su vida a trozos y ya no le quedaban motivos por los que seguir ocultándose.

—Le conoces. Iba con Daisuke.

—¡Qué dices!

—Él sacó el tema, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza decírselo. Ni a él ni a nadie. Realmente, ya no me acuerdo cómo surgió. Eso nos unió más por un tiempo, a veces quedábamos solos y poníamos excusas al resto. Una vez el resto nos pillaron, y creo que ahí empezamos a distanciarnos porque… bueno, la confianza se deteriora.

—¡Pensarían que estabais liados!

—Ni idea, nunca me dijeron nada sobre eso. De todos modos, no fui mucho con él, al principio creí que ir en plan parejita sería una buena táctica, pero era un descarado y me ponía nerviosa. Le daba igual todo, demasiado imprudente. Creo que solo intentaba impresionarme. Pero imagínate a Takeru en su lugar ¿Qué crees que pensaría de mí?

Las dos lo sabían perfectamente. Y Mimi no quiso dar falsos ánimos.

—Dudo que lo aceptase, en eso tienes razón. Creo que Izzy tampoco lo vería bien, sería incapaz. Como mucho Miyako, a ella la veo.

Hikari se molestó ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla?

—Quizás ella sí. Qué importa.

—Entonces, ¿crees que solo por eso Daisuke ya te conoce mejor que Takeru?

—Sé lo que intentas decir, que no es algo tan importante. Pero yo no quiero engañar… ni decepcionar.

—Siempre tratamos de mostrar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

Hikari estuvo de acuerdo. Todo dependía de como te adaptases, de tu valía como actor. Pera ella quería algo de verdad o si no, no quería nada.

—No sé, yo no lo veo. La confianza lo es todo.

—¿Acaso preferirías de pareja a Daisuke solo porque le podías confiar eso?

—Era un buen amigo pero no llegué a sentir lo que se supone que hay que sentir. Quiero decir, la pasión es lo que separa a la amistad del romance ¿no? Por mucho que quieras a alguien, que estés a gusto, tiene que haber atracción. Y en la atracción influyen muchas cosas que son incontrolables.

Mimi sonrió y al poco tiempo le entró un ataque de risa.

—¿Y si fuese Daisuke el último hombre en la Tierra y, a pesar de poder escoger entre tantas mujeres, siguiera loco por ti?

Hikari negó con la cabeza. De ningún modo podía cambiar lo que sentía hacia él.

—Ni en ese caso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida Mimi—. No deja de ser el único hombre en la Tierra.

Cualquier otro día Hikari se hubiese reído de las ocurrencias de Mimi, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

—Pues no sé si después de mucho tiempo le empezaría a ver con otros ojos, pero es posible que antes me hiciese lesbiana. Claro, que es algo demasiado hipotéti…

Ocurrió tan de repente que apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar. Los labios que acababan de besarla se encontraban a escasos centímetros de ella. Formaron una sonrisa, indicando que había sido un gesto inocente, divertido, que no debía tomarse en cuenta. Los labios se volvieron a abrir, se acercaron una vez más, despacio, para acabar dejando escapar una carcajada descarada con la que voló lejos toda la tensión que habían producido apenas unos segundos atrás. No fue capaz de recordar la absurda conversación que lo desencadenó todo hasta pasados unos días.

—Tenías que haberte visto la cara —le dijo Mimi sin parar de reír.

Se sentía ridícula, era una amiga y tampoco era para tanto. Era algo normal, seguramente ni siquiera se trataba de la primera chica a la que Mimi besaba.

Del todo inapropiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente, el título de la canción por si alguien no lo ha pillado (que también ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué), está en parte relacionado con un capítulo anterior. Uno de hace miles de años en el que Hikari decía que para ella no había un final en la historia con Takeru.<strong>

**La letra de la canción la inventé yo, sé que no es muy buena pero si le pones música molona no parece tan mala jaja**

**Había una persona que me dejó review allá por los primeros capítulos diciendo que le encantaba el fic y que estaba haciendo la pareja Mimi-Hikari muy realista. Yo le contesté que el fic no iba a ser propiamente yuri, que contendría algún elemento y jugaría con la tensión pero que yuri yuri no era. Y vuelvo a decir lo mismo.**

**Igual pensáis que me pasé un poco con Miyako. Yo no lo veo así, está con el punto de vista de Hikari, simplemente. A veces surgen problemas y nadie tiene la razón absoluta. **

**Bueno, espero que no me haya quedado mal el capítulo o que por lo menos no haya bajado el nivel, que eso queda bastante feo. Yo, la verdad, sigo sin tener opinión, así que me orientais bastante. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. **


	10. Ojos azules

El comienzo de este capítulo va paralelo al de "Preludio" (8).

Advertencias: capítulo raro con partes subidas de tono. Así que si eres menor… bah, ya sé que lo vas a leer igual.

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 10: Ojos azules**

El silencio de aquellos días contrastaba enormemente con la noche del concierto. Mimi apenas pasaba tiempo dentro de casa. Hikari pensaba en dejar de pensar. Buscaba aislamiento. Parar el tiempo para recomponer su historia.

Pero el tiempo corría, dejando oír aquello que ya no iba con calcetines y de puntillas. Empezaba a acercarse más a la vecina del quinto bajando escaleras con un tacón roto.

Iba a ocurrir, no sabían cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba cerca. Como siempre, prefirieron ignorarlo. Si no lo dejaban salir de sus mentes, tal vez se quedase allí, y si nada cambiaba, iba a estar bien. Como las sonrisas que ahora adornaban el salón.

Aquella mañana, Hikari se despertó con la noticia de que la gira de Yamato Ishida había sido cancelada por motivos desconocidos. Intrigada, decidió ampliar información en el mismo foro en el cual las fotos de Mimi con el músico habían sido publicadas. Lo único que encontró fueron declaraciones de amor y discusiones entre los incondicionales de siempre y los fans decepcionados por la cancelación. Cerró la página, sabía que perdía el tiempo buscando una respuesta de la que era completamente consciente. Solo que prefería estar equivocada.

Tras ver unas cuantas fotos de su amigo, empezó a pensar que quizás ella podía hacer algo. Sonrió, eran incontables las veces en las que la gente le decía que se preocupaba en exceso por los demás. Pero ya no le importaba. Era así y así quería ser. Ocuparse de la gente era mucho más sencillo que tomar el control de su propia vida. Se levantó decidida, y tras cumplirse dos semanas de silencio, Hikari decidió quitar elementos de su balanza personal empezando por los que solo estorbaban.

―Tai —pronunció esperando atención—. Tai―repitió.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Vas a quedar con ella? —preguntó simulando indiferencia.

El chico suspiró resignado.

―Kari, ¿qué problema tienes? No entiendo tu actitud con este tema. Suelo escucharte, suelo confiar en ti pero… ―Taichi siguió moviendo los labios aunque no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Hikari se acercó a su hermano, no quería que malinterpretara sus intenciones.

―Tai… yo solo estoy preocupada. No quiero que sea ese orgullo tonto tuyo, que no necesitas demostrar que a ti también te eligen. Porque erais adolescentes y Yamato se volvió muy popular, no tuvo culpa de nada. En el instituto la gente puede ser muy superficial.

Taichi se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo creer a Hikari que se iría sin contestar.

―¿Crees que me importa después de tanto tiempo? —preguntó elevando la voz inconscientemente—. Te equivocas. Y no quiero que me vengas con tus paranoias. Somos amigos. Hay cariño y punto. No creo que a nadie deba importarle y si a Yamato le molesta es su problema. Yo no le debo nada a nadie.

Hikari bajó la mirada reconociendo la razón en las palabras de su hermano. Aunque fuese por orgullo, nadie pertenecía a Yamato. No cabía crítica.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó humildemente―. Soy estúpida y me meto en tu vida sin pedir permiso.

―No lo necesitas —dijo Taichi volviendo a su tono habitual―. No sé que te pasa, Kari. Ya sabes que me tienes. Tienes a mucha gente y bueno, todo se soluciona ¿si? Hasta lo que te parezca imposible―. Taichi colocó las manos en la nuca y llevó la vista al suelo, como si estuviera recordando algo ―¿Sabes que Koushiro me habló?

―¿En serio? —preguntó ella sin recuperarse por completo ―¿Cómo fue?

―Hoy, antes de venir ―dijo volviendo a su asiento con una amplia sonrisa―. No tenía pensado quedarme mucho tiempo en su casa, simplemente presentar mis saludos a un cacho de madera, por decirlo así. Al final me enredé yo solo y acabé despotricando de todo y de las ganas que tenía de hacer lo mismo que él durante una temporada―. Taichi tragó saliva. Otra vez hablaba demasiado―. Y en ese momento habló. Sin cambios en la voz, casi como si lo hiciese un ordenador. Dijo "Quizás el mundo sea un asco, pero hay cosas buenas. Yo no merezco que sigas viniendo a hablar conmigo, no merezco las excusas de mi familia, ni que Mimi me haya roto una ventana. Ni hacerla llorar. Es demasiado para un tipo que no sale de este cuarto". ―Taichi se tapó los ojos unos segundos para poder continuar su historia―. Llevaba tanto tiempo visitándole sin que me diera algún tipo de respuesta que creo que lloré. Pero no me acuerdo de eso. Joder, de tenerlo en frente creo que le hubiera besado en la boca y todo. Menos mal que no estaba cerca su madre. O peor, su padre ―concluyó exagerando una mueca de asco.

Hikari sonrió levemente imaginándose el beso entre Taichi y Koushiro. Sí, era algo divertido. Volvió a sentirse ridícula por la vergüenza que le había producido el beso de Mimi.

―Es muy buena noticia. Me alegro mucho, Tai. De verdad, estar tanto tiempo en tu situación… y seguir apoyándole a pesar de todo. No lo haría cualquiera ¿sabes?

―Es mi amigo. Izzy sí que estuvo siempre ahí, Kari. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque nadie lo notase, se lo merece y estoy seguro de que le pasó algo grave. Pero no lo sé.

―Yo tampoco. Mimi no me dijo lo de la ventana ¿estás seguro de eso? Una vez fuimos allí, pero no hubo daños que recuerde.

―Sí, me dijo lo que te he contado. Pregúntale a ella, a ver qué te comenta. Le conté a su madre que me había hablado, ojalá lo hubieras visto. Apenas era capaz de darme las gracias.

―Me imagino —dijo Hikari contagiándose de los brillantes ojos de su hermano―. Debe ser como superar una enfermedad.

Hikari deseó que todos se curasen algún día.

―¿Sora está bien? —Taichi asintió mientras cogía su móvil para saber la hora—. Dile que cuando quiera repetimos.

―Lo haré. Tengo que irme, Kari. Te veo luego.

El silencio volvió a su vida pero ya no lo necesitaba. Miraba nerviosa la hora cada minuto. Cogió un libro ¿cuándo tenía el primer examen? Tenía que ir a verlo. Sí, podía acercarse a la Universidad y luego iría a buscar a Mimi. Coincidiría con su descanso, comerían juntas y se reirían hasta que no aguantasen más. Podían ir a la plaza de siempre, tomar patatas. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez. Pero aquello estaba bien, no debía desaparecer nunca.

Silencio en la Universidad, la biblioteca llena, olor a café. Se acercó al tablón de anuncios: los exámenes empezaban esa semana. Se le encogió el corazón ¡No le daba tiempo a preparar nada! ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? No era propio de ella. O sí. No era propio de lo que _esperaban_ de ella.

Ya no tenía ganas de comer. Ni de estar con Mimi. Corrió afuera para huir del silencio. Quería estar sola pero rodeada de gente. No podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde, no le daba tiempo ni a leer el temario. Decidió seguir corriendo hasta quedarse sin aliento y solo podía pensar en el mejor modo de esconderse ¿Cómo podía falsificar las notas?

Necesitaba soluciones.

—Si yo fuera Mimi… Si yo fuera Mimi todo se resolvería sin hacer nada.

Hikari giró la cabeza y sonrió a un niño que la miraba como si estuviese loca. Quizás lo estaba.

Se preguntaba "¿Qué haría Mimi?"

Llevó la vista hasta el final de la calle. Se peinó frente un escaparate. Ese día podía ser el día del encuentro casual (no de otro modo). Así ocurrían en las películas, así ocurría en su imaginación.

Entonces, él le preguntaría "¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?" y ella le respondería con seguridad que solamente fueron dos, realizadas el mismo día. Se excusaría diciendo que no estaba en casa, que se olvidó, que dos llamadas no indican un interés real. Que vive donde siempre. Que la busque. Él es quien debe fidelidad a otra persona. Él debe tomar las decisiones.

Le diría también que no son quienes eran. Le recomendaría alejarse, que rompe todo lo que toca y no quiere alterar su recuerdo. Que se pueden lastimar.

Añadiría que pueden intentarlo. Lo estúpido de pasarse la vida pensando en lo que pudo ser. Le contaría la verdad. Todo lo que le quiere. Le necesita. Pero se lo dejaría claro: no le conviene, es demasiado rara.

Le pediría que la aceptase incondicionalmente, como si fuera su fan. Podían ser fanes uno del otro. Saldría bien.

No habría problemas, porque por cada problema habría una sonrisa. Con cada sonrisa un beso y, entonces, olvidarían todo. Solo se lamentarían del tiempo perdido.

Pero, si no ocurría el encuentro, si él la ignoraba, entonces, no haría nada. Si llamaba otra vez le cogería, tres llamadas le parecía suficiente.

Dudaba, pero ya no tenía miedo.

Esperó al descanso de Mimi, mientras pensaba en qué habría pasado con la ventana de Koushiro. Le extrañaba demasiado que la chica no se lo hubiera contado.

Mimi salió por la puerta con aire despistado. Parecía cansada.

―¡Mimi! —la llamó agitando la mano. La chica se acercó sonriendo ligeramente y juntas caminaron hasta la plaza de siempre—. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

―¿Takeru ha vuelto a llamar?

—No. Es… ―Hikari quería contárselo, decirle "no sé qué hacer, voy a suspender todo. Ni siquiera sé si me admitirán el año que viene. A lo mejor no puedo pagarlo." Pero, otra vez, simplemente no podía permitírselo—. Tai me ha dicho que Izzy habló con él. Y algo de que le rompiste una ventana.

—Ah… eso —dijo y con la ayuda de un pequeño espejo se rizó las pestañas.

—¿Eso?

—Es que estaba muy enfadada. O sea, le mandé un mensaje con toda mi buena intención. No responde, no aparece, no da señales de vida. Y me vuelvo a presentar en su casa y no me abre. Así que…

—Le rompiste una ventana.

—Solo intentaba llamarle, pero debí tirar la piedra demasiado fuerte. Entiéndelo, solo quería hablar con él. Y lo hice.

—¿Cómo no me lo contaste?

—Es que no importa. Estaba equivocada con Koushiro. Pensaba que era diferente pero da igual.

Hikari observó como Mimi pasaba a pintar sus labios. Debía estar realmente dolida para no querer hablar del tema.

—Pero… ¿sabes? Tiene razón. Debería fijarme en otra persona, alguien que no le importe mi superficialidad o lo que sea.

—No eres así.

—Gracias —susurró y cambió de tema con una sonrisa—. Quizás cambié de trabajo. Ya me cansé de esto.

—Yo debería buscar algo también.

Mimi no hizo preguntas, asintió automáticamente.

—Voy al baño —le dijo.

Hikari siguió pensando. Si Mimi dejaba el trabajo, ella podía optar a su puesto pero sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte.

El teléfono de Mimi comenzó a vibrar.

Tres llamadas perdidas de Miyako. Tres sin duda mostraba interés. Y un mensaje:

"Hoy no puedo ir. Ya hablaremos, yo también quiero la nueva temporada".

Hikari nunca lo había experimentado antes, pero estaba segura de que eso que sentía en el estómago era por la traición. Mimi compartía el que creía su mayor secreto con alguien más. No había aprendido nada, solo que podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Como siempre.

Había creado un monstruo pero lo que más dolía era que se estaba alejando de ella, creando un vínculo con otra persona. Otra _igual_.

—Mimi, me voy a casa. Creo que me acostaré pronto.

—Vale, ya te contaré qué tal me fue con mi búsqueda.

—Seguro que encuentras algo mejor —dijo rozando la frialdad.

¿Por qué la prefería a ella? Hikari no paraba de darle vueltas ¿Necesitaba Mimi la admiración de Miyako o era solo porque Hikari no quería acompañarla en su consumismo?

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Volvía a tener miedo. Se metió en cama, se había quedado sola. Como antes de que Mimi llegase, y ya no se acordaba de esos días. Tai tenía un vínculo con Sora más especial del que Hikari había imaginado. Pensaba qué le quedaba…

Mientras el teléfono seguía sin sonar.

Pasaron horas, estaba oscuro, debía ser noche cerrada. Oyó cómo Mimi abría la puerta.

Era muy tarde, tenía que preguntarle por qué llegaba tan tarde. Quizás era por Miyako.

Quiso decírselo. Le diría todo lo qué pensaba.

—Ven —escuchó casi en un susurro ¿Por qué no encendía la luz? Estaba muy oscuro.

—Ven —volvió a oír. Intentaba ir, pero no veía casi nada.

Avanzó unos pasos. Mimi estaba apoyada en la ventana, observando la calle. Sonrió con superioridad y delicadeza. Nadie más sabía hacerlo.

Intentaba averiguar lo que la había llevado a eso, pero no podía. Había perdido completamente la memoria. Tenía que recordar constantemente con quien estaba.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin pudor. Sus manos eran torpes y buscaban sin cesar el calor de otra piel. Era extremadamente suave pero actuaba con brusquedad. Cuando por fin consiguieron desnudarse por completo sus cuerpos se pegaron sin tiempo a desearlo siquiera. Era imposible diferenciar el aroma característico de cada una. El roce era tan intenso que hubiese deseado hacerlo más lento, más real. Quería tomarse su tiempo, separar las caricias, de una en una, para poder conocer aquel cuerpo femenino. Recordar su sabor siempre que quisiera.

Intentaba decirlo "qué estamos haciendo". Estaba muy confusa. Separó a Mimi, riendo.

—No me puedo creer esto. No entiendo qué ha pasado.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó con ternura.

—Me encanta. Es increíble.

Mimi no necesitó más y la siguió besando pero más lento. Ya no tenía tanta prisa, respondía a sus deseos.

—A veces cuánto más despacio vas, más tiempo transcurre.

Hikari pensó que eso era lo que siempre había creído. Se sorprendió a sí misma de lo iguales que eran y la besó con los ojos cerrados, entregándose completamente. Sin miedo, sin pensar en un futuro.

Pararon y se miraron a los ojos. Eran los ojos azules más bonitos que existían.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo azules que tienes los ojos —le dijo extrañada de no haberse fijado antes.

—Mis ojos no son azules.

—Lo son.

Mimi negó con la cabeza con tristeza, le acarició el pelo.

—¿Escuchas los gemidos? —le dijo antes de irse.

Hikari volvía a estar sola, dando vueltas en la cama. Tardó en comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Mimi no tenía los ojos azules y nunca los había tenido.

**Bueno, primero perdón por tardar. Tuve algunos cambios en mi vida y aun me estoy adaptando. **

**Sé que hace algunos capítulos aseguré que no estaba loca y que todo tenía sentido. Tengo que rectificar, tal vez haya llegado un punto que solo yo se lo vea. De todos modos, sabéis que contesto reviews.**

**La verdad es que hace más de un año que empecé a escribir este fic. Y ha desaparecido el sentimiento que me impulsaron las primeras palabras pero las ideas se siguen desarrollando, de un modo distinto tal vez. Quizás solo hayan madurado. En fin, como siempre, vosotros tenéis la última palabra.**


	11. El ángel

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 11: El ángel**

Suspiró hasta que le dolieron las costillas. Le preocupaba su sueño, lo bien que se había sentido entre sus brazos. Le preocupaba que quisiera sentirse así otra vez. No quería que aquello pasara, no quería y, al mismo tiempo, se lamentaba porque no iba a pasar nunca. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, sin llamadas perdidas otra vez.

Se levantó a por agua, consternada y repitiéndose que lo que acababa de pasar no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

—Estás despierta —pronunció al encontrarse con su compañera de piso, quien estaba calentando una taza de leche.

—Sí, me parece que ha sido la vecina ¡Qué gritos!

Hikari enrojeció ¿sería posible que hubiese gemido en sueños?

—Sí, yo también la he oído —murmuró.

Mimi sonrió levemente, Hikari no respondió.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Mimi preocupada—. Sé que nos hemos distanciado un poco últimamente pero no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?

Sin tiempo a recibir respuesta, el teléfono de Mimi vibró.

—¡Oh! —Arrugó la frente mientras leía el mensaje—. No es nada importante, cosas del trabajo.

—Menudas horas —observó Hikari desconfiando. Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Todo está bien ¿eh? —insistió como si necesitase que fuese cierto.

—Todo —musitó Hikari.

Mimi sonrió confiada y se fue a tomar la leche a su cuarto. Hikari pensó que dormía demasiado desabrigada para ser invierno. Pero era Mimi, hasta para ir a la cama primaba estar mona.

A pesar de no poder apartar de su pensamiento lo azules que eran esos ojos, Hikari consiguió dormir.

* * *

><p>Despertó con la tercera llamada. Y como tres demostraba interés, Hikari contestó con el corazón tan acelerado como la noche anterior.<p>

—Hola ¿me escuchas? ¿T.k?

Nadie contestaba, hasta parecía que se hubiese arrepentido de llamar.

—Eh… sí —oyó casi cuando iba a colgar. Casi podía oírle tragar saliva—. Te llamo porque… bueno, ¿te acuerdas de las fotos que le hiciste a Yamato en sus primeras actuaciones?

—Sí —contestó ella recordando las imágenes y lo orgullosa que estaba del resultado de su trabajo.

—Pues… le gustaría que le hicieras algunas más para el nuevo álbum.

—¿En serio? Hace mucho que no hago fotos, ni siquiera tengo cámara ya.

—Nosotros tenemos todo el equipo.

Hikari temblaba con la idea. Le apetecía el proyecto pero no tenía la suficiente experiencia.

—Solo hice algunos cursos en el instituto. ¿No crees que es mejor contratar a un profesional? —preguntó insegura de estar a la altura. Yamato se había vuelto demasiado popular y todo lo que tenía que ver con él despertaba críticas—. Seguro que muchos se ofrecerían hasta gratis.

—Kari, es un favor —zanjó Takeru—. No te lo quería decir así, pero es un favor que te pido, sé que lo harás bien. Y, quién sabe, quizás te sirva para trabajar en un futuro.

—Es que tengo miedo de que no queden bien.

—Solo inténtalo, yo confío en ti. Dentro de dos horas en mi casa y lo hablamos mejor o hacemos pruebas.

—¿Hoy?

—Intenté avisarte antes pero no me respondiste las llamadas.

—Vale, iré —dijo sintiéndose tonta por haber malinterpretado sus intenciones.

—Gracias —dijo Takeru y finalizó la llamada.

Se duchó y empezó a rebuscar en su armario. Era un día importante. Quería estar cómoda, quería ser ella pero sobre todo quería brillar. Despedirse de la niña invisible que no iba a clase, esperando que todo cambiara por arte de magia, que ocurrieran encuentros casuales, que un gato le indicase el camino. Se acababa de dar cuenta de todas las oportunidades que había perdido haciendo nada. Mimi, por lo menos, rompía ventanas, buscaba estar con personas diferentes, botellas abandonadas o entrar en zonas VIP. Estaba equivocada al pensar que Mimi resolvía todo porque simplemente era afortunada. No iba a confiar en la suerte nunca más.

La camiseta granate era perfecta. O no. Se la quitó, la volvió a poner. Respiró lentamente intentando calmarse, la ropa no tenía nada que ver.

Hikari no sabía si estaba nerviosa por las fotos, por ver a Takeru o por sus extraños sueños. Empezaba a echar de menos aquellas semanas de absoluto silencio pero se sentía emocionada. Era imposible no pensar en lo que podía significar ver sus fotografías publicadas en el que probablemente sería todo un éxito de ventas. Podía ser la solución a sus problemas. Lo tenía claro, le diría a sus padres que deja la universidad por su verdadera vocación. Diría que ha estudiado mucho, pero que definitivamente estaba equivocada con lo de ser maestra. No pasa nada, se decía, los jóvenes cometen este tipo de errores continuamente. Para acabar, añadiría que hay que seguir los sueños. Sonrió, sus padres lo entenderían. Podía ser buena fotógrafa, jamás defraudar a nadie.

—Estás muy sonriente —le dijo su hermano justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta. Ella sonrió aun más fuerte.

—Ya te contaré.

—No veo que estudies —regañó.

—Ya te contaré —repitió entre risas.

Apenas importaba el resto. Caminó con paso rápido sin parar de sonreír. Si perdía su amistad con Mimi, no iba a ser su última amiga. Si Takeru se quedaba con su novia, no era su último amor. Y había más oportunidades fuera de la universidad, eran suyas.

Si las relaciones se habían vuelto un producto, sería una compradora más. Quizás, con el tiempo, vería las ventajas de aquello.

Llamó al timbre aumentando su emoción, por una vez positiva. Sentía la misma adrenalina que cuando veía por el instituto los carteles de la banda de Yamato, hechos por ella. Tanta como en sus primeros hurtos.

—Hola —saludó algo nervioso—. Pasa, Yamato vendrá ahora.

Takeru se adentró en la casa y Hikari le siguió con curiosidad. Habían hecho reforma, lo que le recordó que hacía mucho que Takeru no la invitaba a su casa.

—Esto es lo que tenemos —dijo posando levemente una mano sobre el trípode —¿te vale?

Hikari asintió y examinó el resto del material, por suerte todo lo había utilizado antes en sus prácticas.

—Luego podemos apartar el sofá y queda bastante espacio.

Hikari volvió a asentir. Con Takeru delante prefería ser invisible.

—Puedes ir probando con la luz si quieres, si yo te valgo de modelo —se ofreció con educación.

—Está bien —contestó tras pensar tres veces esas escasas palabras. No quería precepitarse otra vez.

Al sujetar la cámara recuperó la confianza. La máquina se convertía en una prolongación de ella y sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Takeru no tenía experiencia posando pero Hikari no podía evitar fijarse en que teniendo esos ojos nadie necesitaba experiencia.

—A mí me gustan con esta luz y en blanco y negro —dijo mostrándoselas a Takeru.

—Mejor que opine Yamato, pero yo opino lo mismo

Hikari sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tal se te da el retoque? —preguntó Takeru intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No hice mucho pero puedo intentarlo.

—También traje maquillaje —mostró él. Hikari dudó si era un modo de pedirle que maquillara a Yamato.

—¿Maquillaje? Casi no sé ni maquillarme a mí.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, Yamato abrió la puerta y dio un sorbo a su café. Había traído para todos. Luego se sentó, invitándoles a hacer lo mismo. Hikari pensó que lucía mucho más despierto de lo que ella esperaba. No creyó necesitar el maquillaje.

—Primero, perdona no haberte llamado yo mismo. Bien, estas son las fotos que me habías hecho —dijo esparciéndolas sobre la mesa—. Estas son las que organizó mi agente, que ya no tengo. —Hikari observó la diferencia entre las fotografías y empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que Yamato quería—. Como ves, no dicen absolutamente nada. Yo creo que es una parte importante, no solo la música, todo tiene que ir en el mismo concepto o, simplemente, no ir. T.k me dijo que te gustó la de "No hay final".

—Sí, desde luego marcaba la diferencia —opinó humildemente.

—Pues todo va por ahí. No se trata de empezar de nuevo, de pensar que hay algo mejor, se trata de recuperar lo que querías. —Hikari creyó que era un tema demasiado familiar para ella—. Por eso me gusta que seas tú quien haga las fotos, como volver al inicio.

—Me gusta como suena.

—Y por lo demás, nada de arreglos. Nada de ropas extrañas, camiseta negra o sin ella. Quiero incluir una foto antigua de mi abuelo. Siempre dicen que soy igual que él y pienso que tiene que ver con el concepto. Si solo eres una copia o el conjunto de lo que te define.

Hikari pensó que Yamato parecía tener muy claro lo que buscaba. Envidió esa actitud.

Aclaradas las ideas, la sesión empezó. Hikari, algo insegura, mostraba el resultado cada 5 fotografías a Yamato. Ella propuso sacarle fotos mientras sostenía la fotografía de su abuelo cerca del pecho, en lugar de incluirla sin más entre la selección. El chico decidió quitarse la camiseta. Hikari no pudo evitar acordarse del comentario de su hermano, acerca de los millones que ganaba Yamato posando sin camiseta. Sacó varias. No le gustaban, la delgadez del cantante era alarmante y sabía que no iba a ser una imagen positiva para él. Miró de reojo a Takeru preguntándose si él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que es mejor seguir la misma línea que antes, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que transmite más. Igual es más serio, no sé.

Para su sorpresa, Yamato no quiso ver el resultado y obedeció el criterio de Hikari.

Empezaron una serie de fotografías muy sencillas con Yamato escribiendo en trozos de papel arrugados.

—Mi primera idea fue reuniros y que las fotografías fueran vuestras, del antiguo grupo. Pero no triunfó mucho. —Hikari siguió fotografiando mientras el chico hablaba sujetando su primer bajo y el papel, obteniendo así gestos más naturales—. Todo ha surgido por eso. La tristeza es de la pérdida y la alegría del recuerdo. Y lo demás solo lo observa.

Hikari se sorprendió al comprobar lo unida que se sentía a ese sentimiento. A todas sus letras. Pero esa Hikari debía morir.

—Hay gente que olvida rápido.

Yamato, apoyado en la pared, simplemente desvió la mirada del objetivo, la que se convirtió sin planearlo en la instantánea favorita del conjunto.

—Os voy a buscar algo para comer y después tengo que irme, pero volveré pronto —comentó Takeru, quien había estado observando la sesión en silencio.

—¿Por qué no vais los dos? Tengo que acabar un tema, llevo semanas con ello en mente.

Hikari se puso su abrigo para salir a la calle, aunque sabía perfectamente que Yamato no tenía intención ninguna de acabar un tema. Solo se trataba de una excusa.

—Ya sé por qué estoy aquí —le espetó a Takeru en el ascensor—. Puede y no sé como lo has hecho, que convencieras a Yamato de que era buena idea llamarme. Quizás le metiste en la cabeza lo del inicio o yo qué sé pero tenías que habérmelo dicho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Hikari comenzaba a alterarse. Odiaba tanto engaño.

—¡Hay que estar ciego! Es su aspecto, sabes que ahora mismo tiene a fotógrafos detrás de eso. Y sabes que yo jamás le vendería.

—Lo sé ¡Ya lo sé!

—Ahora comprendo lo del favor. Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

—Quise hacerlo pero no fui capaz.

Hikari entendía que él solo intentaba proteger a su hermano, pero sabía que se estaba equivocando. Ocultando el problema no conseguía nada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, abrumado por el silencio de Hikari.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si no haces nada, solo conseguirás un engaño tras otro y lo hará porque creerá que es lo mejor. Y si crees que no es necesario, simplemente coge cualquier fotografía y modifícala hasta que seas capaz de ver dónde lleva el maquillaje.

Takeru no fue capaz de decir nada. Hikari colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que la situación era mucho más dura de lo que podía imaginar.

—No podía confiar en nadie más —dijo entrecortado.

Hikari vio que Takeru estaba a punto de derrumbarse y le abrazó, temiendo que malinterpretara el gesto.

—T.k, no somos desconocidos. Al contrario, nos conocemos demasiado bien. Sabes todo lo que hay.

El chico trató de sonreír.

—Lo sé. Por eso pensé en ti. Parece que nada de lo que otros hagan te pareciera tan vergonzante, como si entendieras los motivos. —Hikari negó con la cabeza, sin compartir la observación—. Tengo que irme, cógele cualquier cosa que no tenga cebolla —dijo entregándole un billete y las llaves —. Gracias… por todo.

Al regresar al piso, tan solo 20 minutos después, Hikari se encontró con Yamato tirado en el suelo y corrió junto a él temiendo lo peor, aunque le parecía imposible que hubiese pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Respiró aliviada al comprobar que ni siquiera estaba dormido. Le acarició el pelo, feliz porque no había sido más que un susto.

—Me levanto —dijo Yamato casi sin voz.

Hikari dio unos pasos por la habitación, suponiendo que Yamato iba a tardar en incorporarse.

—¿Esta es la canción?—preguntó cogiendo el papel que Yamato tenía a su lado.

"·_Los días son extraños pensando en el final. _

_·Inventamos más mentiras para no ser quienes somos. _

_·No somos nadie. Nadie. La sombra de nadie. Las sombras no existen en la oscuridad. _

_·Nuestra piel es de diseño con nefasto material. _

_·Piernas subastadas. Dime la oferta y demanda. Negligencias de este tasador."_

—Solo son ideas sin sentido —murmuró. Sin embargo, Hikari creía que aquellas ideas sin sentido pronto serían grandes canciones.

—Me gusta lo del tasador. Suena bien.

—Te la dedicaré. La llamaré "a un ángel". —Aquel apodo sugirió una nueva idea en Hikari, aunque no era el mejor momento para ponerse creativa con las fotos, pensó agachándose para ayudar a Yamato a sentarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Genial. Bien —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—No te duermas. —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Yamato, esto no es buena idea. Sabes que acabará, de una forma u otra pero es así. Sí que tiene final. Pregúntate cuál quieres que sea.

—No importa mientras estás solo.

—Siempre has intentado estarlo. Recuerdo cuando a veces, aun cuando nos regalabas sonrisas y confesaste tus sueños, seguías intentándolo y pasaban días y nadie sabía donde estabas y luego volvías y nunca decías nada. Pero no importaba, de verdad. Te queríamos, seguimos haciéndolo. Yo ya sabía esto, ya te había visto así. Solo quería equivocarme. Pero quizás hice mal al negarlo, al pensar que no era un problema. Yo creo que todos somos un poco adictos así que jamás dejes que te juzguen pero las cosas estaban mejor antes ¿no?

Hikari pensó que probablemente Yamato no estaba escuchándole y decidió repasar el resultado de las fotografías que ya habían hecho.

—Vamos hacer las fotos —dijo al abrir los ojos tiempo después como si acabara de recordar por qué estaba Hikari en su casa.

—No sé si estás tú para muchas fotos. Pero puede que haya suficiente con lo que tenemos —opinó observando las imágenes en el ordenador, sin duda el chico era fotogénico—. Creo que hacía años que no lo intentaba. Simplemente, olvidé lo que sentía. Es curioso, antes quería hacer tantas cosas…

—Es por la mierda de las expectativas —comentó agarrándose la cabeza. Hikari entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Yo creo que es por el odio, la autodestrucción. Las mentiras y todo eso. Ahora no tengo nada —reflexionó. Había dejado atrás todo lo que antes tenía sentido y ni siquiera sabía los motivos —¿Sabes? No podré seguir estudiando. De repente dejé de querer ese futuro o quizás solo olvidé por qué quería hacerlo.

Hikari, extrañamente se sentía feliz diciendo eso, ya que por primera vez se acercaba al problema.

—Algo así me pasa con la gente.

Encima de la mesa, el teléfono de Yamato recibía una llamada. Hikari se acercó pensando que podía tratarse T.k, pero no, el nombre de Sora aparecía en la pantalla. ¿Seguiría habiendo algo entre ellos? Dudó, no sabía si contárselo a Tai.

—Tienes una llamada, acuérdate luego.

Hikari cogió unos folios y empezó a hacer algunos dibujos con la intención de utilizarlos para las fotografías. La idea era volver al inicio, tal como Yamato, somnoliento en el suelo, había dicho.

La puerta se abrió, Takeru había vuelto. Una simple mirada a su hermano fue suficiente para saber que no habían hecho más fotografías.

—Me voy a ir, te enviaré varias fotografías para que decidas y si soy capaz, algunos montajes que tengo en mente.

Takeru acompañó a Hikari a la puerta.

—Siento haberte metido en esto.

Se despidió con una sonrisa compasiva, Hikari no estaba molesta por eso. Al contrario, estaba contenta de que hubiera confiado en ella. De que, en el fondo, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Simplemente, en esos momentos, no era su prioridad. Pero podía esperar.

Su casa estaba vacía, como venía siendo habitual. Mimi estaría a saber dónde y Tai…

—¿Tai? —preguntó preocupada tras escuchar un golpe. Se acercó a la habitación del chico y llamó a la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta, preocupada, la abrió impulsivamente.

Tai no estaba herido, al menos no físicamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hacer lo correcto duele.

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que ya os temíais algo así desde hace muchos capítulos. Aun así, espero que disfrutaseis el capítulo. Gracias por orientarme con vuestros reviews!<strong>


	12. Retales nuestros

**_TODA LA VERDAD_**

**Capítulo 12: Retales nuestros**

Es bastante probable que aunque Taichi hubiese confesado en ese momento un triple homicidio, la respuesta de su hermana fuera invariable. Si él aseguraba que era lo correcto, ella le creía. Todos lo hacían.

—Es muy noble por tu parte. —Realmente se encontraba impresionada por su renuncia.

Taichi negó con la cabeza más tranquilo, tanto que resultaba inquietante. Sonrió, Hikari hubiera jurado que lo hacía porque apenas estaba entrenado en otros gestos. Luego, desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza, como si esperase decepcionarla. Pronto.

—No digas eso Kari. No sabes... No pude cumplir mis promesas, no lo soporté y me rendí. Me odio. —Hikari ya conocía lo duro que era Taichi consigo mismo cuando se trataba del fracaso. A pesar de todo, observaba que de algún modo Taichi parecía sentirse aliviado. No lo entendía—. Él siempre iba a estar entre los dos, yo no dejo de recordárselo. —Hikari le apretó fuerte la mano—. Se acabó, al menos hasta los próximos cinco años. Somos así de idiotas.

"Cinco" se repitió Hikari haciendo cálculos. Era algo más de un cuarto de lo que llevaba vida. Qué triste ver ese tiempo resumido en sus húmedas manos. Se vio en su lugar más que nunca. Encogido en un rincón, manoseando un brazalete de estampado azteca. Cansado de esperar lo que no existe.

—Ella te recuerda a él. —Taichi no respondió. La chica de su mejor amigo, de su simbiosis—. Vi que lo llamó. —Taichi suspiró fuertemente—. Él no está nada bien, no sé si Sora será lo bastante dura esta vez.

—Lo será. Yo hice la llamada —reveló con una sonrisa torcida ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana.

—¿Por qué?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—A veces no pienso las cosas —dijo entre dientes. Hikari tuvo la sensación de que Taichi ocultaba lo que realmente le había llevado a tomar ese camino—. Estoy harto de esta competición de orgullo. Es hora de hacer mi vida, una vida distinta.

El discurso era familiar para Hikari. Recordaba como esas palabras habían pertenecido a su amigo Daisuke, días antes de abandonar la ciudad. Nadie se lo esperó, él solía decirlo en alto pero nunca le dieron importancia.

Daisuke y sus cosas, sus sueños inalcanzables. Sus ideas pasajeras –pensaban– mañana verá Indiana Jones y querrá estudiar arqueología.

Pero Hikari sí se tomaba en serio esas palabras.

—No todo fue malo —le dijo recordando el nostálgico proyecto de Yamato, quería enseñárselo para demostrarle los verdaderos sentimientos del chico. De su viejo amigo quedaban más cosas que sus clásicos posados sin camiseta—. Tienes que ver una cosa.

—Espera —dijo Taichi poniéndose en pie con una seriedad alarmante—, primero quiero hablar contigo de algo. —Hikari comprobó que ya no le esquivaba la mirada, lo que significaba que ese algo no tenía que ver con él—. Me dijiste que lo habías dejado y ahora te han pillado ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

—¿De qué hablas?

No necesitaba preguntarlo. La expresión congelada de su hermano, sin signos de enfado, el rostro de la decepción. No había nada peor que ese sentimiento. Hikari recordaba habérselo contado a Mimi en una de esas conversaciones interminables —_¿Te ha pasado que alguien esté tan triste por tu culpa que ni siquiera pueda enfadarse?_

Se acababa de transportar a la última –tal vez la única– vez que Taichi le había hablado de ese modo. El primer "lo siento" válido para él.

—Pues de que confiaba en ti y lo sigues haciendo y has metido a Mimi. Y ya no es que te perjudiques tú sola, ¡es que somos todos Hikari! Es increíble que te lo tenga que decir.

Enrojeció. Se sentía traicionada, humillada. Mimi había mostrado la verdad que compartían a sus espaldas. Lo que ni siquiera Taichi podía aceptar, de ningún modo podría.

Pero lo peor era que su hermano y su mejor amiga la excluían.

Se preguntó si Miyako lo sabía también.

—Puedo explicarlo —murmuró, pero no podía.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar cuándo llegue la carta del juzgado? Ya no eres menor de edad.

Hikari le aseguró que era mentira. No había ninguna denuncia, no la habían pillado y ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Taichi tardó unos segundos en recomponer la situación. Si la denuncia no era para Hikari solo podía ser para una persona.

—Yo se lo conté y creo que se le ha ido de las manos. Abrí la puerta equivocada —se lamentó ella preguntándose hasta que punto era responsable. Sabía que Taichi no iba a ser capaz de culparla—. Le dije que no somos lo que tenemos. Se lo dije.

Hikari comenzó a preguntarse si Mimi la había escuchado alguna vez, o si simplemente el deseo era más fuerte que ella, ¿por qué no podía parar, por qué no podía confiar en sus consejos como antes?

Volvió la vista a su hermano y a sus esfuerzos por permanecer en silencio.

—Olvídalo, Tai, por favor. Yo hablaré con ella.

Solo sabía que el tiempo era un gran enemigo.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta del armario. A pesar de haber abandonado ese hábito, la ropa seguía allí. Colgada como pequeños recuerdos.<p>

Agarró el vestido azul oscuro, en un primer momento ni siquiera le gustaba pero Mimi había insistido para que se lo cogiera, ya que no quería ser la única en llevarse algo.

—_Somos dos en esto. Vamos, no me hagas como con la botella._

La falda amarilla, llamativa sin duda. Una falda amarilla, nadie puede estar triste llevando algo así, había dicho Mimi. Créme, la _necesitas_.

Tragó saliva observando el resto ¿Quién estaba equivocada? Acariciaba las prendas con cuidado, no estaba segura de que fuesen simples objetos.

El bolso color vino –así lo había definido su cómplice– no fue cosa fácil, tuvieron que salir corriendo. Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento rieron aliviadas. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

—_¿Te imaginas que ahora nos encontramos con Sora y no podemos explicarle por qué nos reímos tanto?_

Buenos tiempos, les había salido bien, tenían cosas bonitas y eran amigas. Las mejores amigas.

Cerró la puerta ¿Acaso lo eran? Se preguntó si sería lo mismo con Miyako, por qué había acudido a Taichi antes que a ella. Quizás todo hubiese sido mentira. Quizás el espejo estaba en lo cierto.

Sostuvo unas tijeras decidida a borrar aquello. En frente el indeseado vestido azul la vigilaba.

¿Dolía? Observó el pequeño corte que acababa de hacer. Dudó si parar, todavía se podía coser.

Quería ser capaz, tenía que demostrarlo.

Lo desgarró por completo. Clavó las tijeras más veces, como si aquel vestido tuviera la culpa de... ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba apuñalando. Simplemente estaba enfadada.

Paró agotada mirando los pequeños retales tirados en el suelo, esparcidos por la cama. Vistos de ese modo, nadie hubiera adivinado el vestido que formaban.

—No sois más que basura. No valéis nada solos.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza ¿Qué hacía hablando con trozos de tela? Cogió su portátil y salió, creyendo innecesario el abrigo. Pedía aire.

Cuando por fin dejó de sentir el calor, se detuvo en una cafetería de su misma calle. Recordaba haber desayunado con Takeru allí alguna vez pero en su memoria era un sitio más agradable.

Abrió el portátil y volvió a revisar las fotografías mientras escuchaba las grabaciones que Yamato le había pasado. La primera canción le recordaba a su hermano "_El trabajo del orgullo... vuelve el miedo sin mi amigo_".

Trazó la frase. Quizás no tuviera relación alguna, pero le serviría para su propósito. Quería incluir un símbolo, tal vez las antiguas gafas de aviador que tanto tiempo le habían identificado. Con efecto acuarela, siempre le había gustado porque parecían pequeñas lágrimas de colores.

Siguiente tema, titulado "No preguntes por mí". No podía estar segura de cuál había sido la intención de Yamato con esa canción, pero tenía la fotografía perfecta para ilustrar la frase _"tus ojos piden más"_: la mirada clara de Takeru. Borró el resto de la cara para dejar solo sus ojos y cejas.

Los ojos le hacían preguntas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —decían.

—Me equivoqué. Me he perdido.

Notó una mano en su espalda. "_Loca, Kari, loca_" se dijo, creyendo que se trataba de su imaginación.

—Kari —creyó oír.

Se quitó los cascos para asegurarse.

—¿Estás bien? Te he visto por el cristal y se me hace raro. Como si no quisieras...

—Estoy bien.

Volvía a notar el calor.

—Claro, son cosas mías —dijo Mimi sentándose a su lado—. Últimamente no sé en que pienso y creo que perdí una pulsera. Menudo desastre.

—Sólo es una pulsera ¿no? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Lo sé, pero me recordaba a ti. —Hikari sonrió. Mimi bajó la mirada—. Tal vez me mude. Me han ofrecido un trabajo como ayudante de cocina y me queda algo lejos de tu casa. No es que sea mi sueño, pero ¡quién sabe! Solía imaginar cómo sería mi vida cuando tuviera veinte años y no se parece en nada. Ojalá todo fuese así de fácil, querer que algo pase y ya está. Pero no funciona, ahora pienso que es mejor soñar con la vida que vivir los sueños. Y además, estoy harta de la tienda.

Hikari felicitó a Mimi, compartiendo su alegría, pero temía que fuese otra de las ilusiones pasajeras de la Tachikawa.

—No importa que lo sea, Kari. Solo quiero intentarlo. Es lo que hago todo el tiempo. Y lo necesito.

Odiaba que Mimi tuviera razón. Odiaba tener que animarla con su nueva vida. Odiaba volver a estar sola pronto.

—No llores, por favor, que me vas a hacer sentir mal.

—Estoy bien, es que no quiero que te vayas. Es bueno que te lances, es muy bueno que dejes la tienda... así además te alejas de la tentación. Yo, de verdad, siento haberte metido en esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A lo que me contó Tai.

—Despreocúpate, no es nada serio.

Hikari alzó las cejas.

—Sí que es serio, Mimi.

—Por una vez no pasa nada —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Mimi! Si te llegan a demandar puedes tener problemas ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Mimi dejó de jugar con su cabello durante unos segundos por acción de la palabra demandar.

—No me van a demandar, a quien pillaron es a Miyako. No quería que lo supieras. Tenía miedo de que... —Mimi arrugó la frente— es estúpido, no quería enfadarte. Sé que te molestó que en el concierto estuviera con ella —Hikari asintió—, por eso no dije nada. Hablé con ella sobre lo que os pasó y creo que ya lo entiendo. Es Ken, vive para poder mirarle y lo único que consigue es que se aleje. Las personas no tienen dueño. Creí que necesitaba divertirse y yo me divertía contigo haciendo eso así que ¿por qué no? Ya no querías venir más, no parabas de decirme que era suficiente y no te volví a insistir. —Mimi ocultó su cara con sus manos—. Quería ayudarla y le he añadido más problemas.

Hikari ya no estaba segura de estar molesta. Se arrepintió de haber juzgado antes de tiempo y de repente le pareció absurdo querer controlar sus amistades. Acababa de encontrarle un sentido a su sueño.

—Yo ya sabía que quedabas con ella. Me molestó, bastante. Pensaba... Lo veía como un secreto nuestro.

—Debía serlo —lamentó. Hikari no le dio la razón. Hacerlo significaría que ella también se había equivocado al contárselo—. Nos unen más cosas.

Hikari asintió con tristeza, pensando que cuanto más unida estaba a alguien más frágil se volvía todo.

* * *

><p>Cogió una bolsa de basura para recoger las pruebas de su matanza. Sintió un ligero arrepentimiento, la tela era la más suave que había tocado nunca. Guardó uno de los trozos en su mesilla de noche doblándolo delicadamente, no sabía por qué lo hacía.<p>

Le traía recuerdos, más de los que quería.

Oyó dos golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo extrañada, en esa casa nadie tenía la costumbre de llamar a la puerta.

Taichi pasó, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sin poder decir nada. Acababa de conocer el rostro de la decepción.

—Deberías devolverle el brazalete. Se pone nerviosa cuando no encuentra las cosas.

**Sobre la primera parte del capítulo, en "Preludio" Hikari le recuerda a Tai que él dijo que no debía haber secretos entre ellos. Con este capítulo doy a entender que él sabía lo de su pasado, pero que ella le había prometido no volver a hacerlo.**

**¡Cómo me ha costado! Nada es improvisado pero habré escrito como tres versiones diferentes y más de cinco títulos. Espero haber elegido bien.**

**El final, sé que puede parecer confuso, pero más adelante tendrá su explicación.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen sentir menos loca. **


	13. Última llamada

Un nuevo salto temporal.

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 13: Última llamada**

—Ya lo he hablado con ella, mamá. Está bien —dijo Hikari tratando de sonar convincente.

—Sabes que la abuela siempre dice eso. —Lo sabía—. Es increíble ¡Hasta tu hermano va a estar!

Hikari se dejó caer en una silla. No había sonado tan convincente como le hubiese gustado.

—Iré cuando terminen los exámenes. Es importante para mí, esto no es como el instituto.

Los argumentos se repitieron una y otra vez en lo que sería la conversación telefónica más larga de la historia. De la historia de ese número, vaya. Hikari sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, desde que tenía once años su madre había encontrado en ella el apoyo necesario para soportar las fiestas con la familia Yagami. Sobre todo desde que su marido recuperó la tradición paterna de mezclar aguardientes e invitaba a Taichi a probarlos.

—¿Y hace frío? —preguntó su madre cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Apenas lo siento.

—¿Comes mucho? ¿Qué tal tu amiga?

—Ya no vive aquí.

—Lo sé —Hikari supuso que Taichi la habría puesto al día—, pero qué tal está. No me has contado nada.

Hacía algunos años que no le contaba nada.

—Bien.

—¿Os enfadasteis? Hija, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto hacer amigas? —preguntó como si la avergonzara ese hecho.

—No es verdad —cortó Hikari.

—¿No? —dijo tras una pausa.

—Te voy a colgar, tengo que estudiar.

—Te echamos de menos.

—Y yo.

Hikari tosió. Se tumbó en el sofá pensando si acaso su madre tenía razón. Era cierto que desde su adolescencia no había tenido demasiadas amigas, pero pensaba que el motivo se debía a una elección personal y de ningún modo a un defecto.

El problema, pensaba Hikari, eran los demás. Eran quienes llamaban amigo a cualquier persona y desaparecían en cuanto pestañeabas.

El problema eran los que no se paraban ni un segundo a pensar en los otros. A, simplemente, decir "quizás, mi amigo me necesite". Para aquellos quienes hacer amigos era fácil, también lo era desprenderse de ellos.

De ningún modo era algo de lo que preocuparse, no en ese momento.

Encendió la televisión. Volvía a ser indispensable en una casa donde otra vez reinaba el silencio.

Veía los apuntes y le entraban ganas de llorar. Se prometió que el día siguiente sería diferente, que por fin empezaría a estudiar. Pero en ese momento, necesitaba buscar algo que la ayudase a no pensar. Una película tonta, de esas que siempre ponían después del telediario del canal 9.

Una madre que se había tirado al metro, los quince años de condena por robo con violencia, el niño de siete años que seguía sin aparecer. Hikari notaba que entre cada uno de esos sucesos aprovechaban para comentar la economía y la política global. Luego, casi al final, metían una noticia sin importancia, fácil de digerir para la mayoría de la población. Después, cuando todo el mundo se encontraba calmado, era el momento de terminar con lo que Hikari llamaba la noticia X. Esa que nunca nadie notaba, porque todos seguían pensando en lo gracioso que era el perro pianista del vídeo anterior.

Aquel día Hikari no supo cuál era la noticia X. Le encantaba descubrir esa información y sonreír ligeramente, sabiendo que se acababa de librar del control al que el resto de la población era sometido.

—Y en otro orden de noticias, la estrella juvenil Yamato Ishida causa revuelo entre las asociaciones de padres por su nueva imagen. Nos habla de ello, nuestra compañera Sayuri.

Hikari se frotó los ojos, seguía sin acostumbrarse a ver la cara de Yamato en el telediario. Recordó como siempre que hacían alguna travesura le decía a Taichi de broma "mañana vamos a salir en las noticias". Y ahí estaba.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó al Yamato televisado en uno de sus últimos conciertos.

La imagen de una joven periodista remplazó la amarga canción de Yamato.

—Me encuentro aquí con Itsuke, quien ha empezado a recoger firmas para exigir ética a las discográficas. Itsuke, cuéntanos tus motivos. Mucha gente se estará preguntando por qué es importante lo que haga un músico con su vida ¿Acaso no pude tomar sus propias decisiones?

—Gracias, Sayuri. Pues bien, mi principal motivo es que soy padre de dos adolescentes —contestó el hombre esquivando la pregunta final. Sin duda alguna se trataba de una entrevista preparada—. Hoy en día es difícil educar y tratar de dar buenos ejemplos cuando desde los medios de comunicación salen personas como Yamato Ishida, contra el que personalmente no tengo nada, u otros artistas, encumbrados como símbolos, como personas a imitar. Triunfadores, los jóvenes prefieren parecerse a ellos que a sus padres. Mucha gente me ha dicho que los padres son el principal referente, pero no es cierto. La mayoría de esta gente no tiene hijos.

Sayuri asentía como si buscase la empatía en el espectador.

—¿Qué se puede hacer para ello? ¿Qué pides exactamente con tus firmas cuando hablas de ética?

—Básicamente que dejen de promocionar actitudes positivas respecto a la promiscuidad o las drogas. Si bien un músico debería vender por sus canciones, jamás he escuchado una canción de este individuo pero por lo que cuentan los medios, no es el yerno que me gustaría. Además, yo seré un viejo, pero esa actitud de rebelde sin causa está pasada de moda. Está más que superada, propia de épocas con más represión.

—Bien, gracias por aclararnos tus propósitos. No tenemos tiempo para más, los espectadores que lo deseen pueden firmar por internet. Sayuri Hina para canal 9.

—Gracias Sayuri ¿Y ustedes, desde casa, qué piensan? Pueden debatirlo en nuestra página web, donde encontrarán la petición del señor… Itsuke. Además, esta noche emitiremos un reportaje especial "Sexo, drogas y rock and roll ¿todo vale?". Y ahora vamos con la nueva ley aprobada ayer por decreto que ya está…

Hikari apagó la tele. Por primera vez no le importaba cuál era la ley trampa de la semana.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Yamato en ese momento ¿se habría reconciliado con Sora? Ya nadie podía protegerle. Empezó a deteriorase con la presión mediática y aquello podía acabar por destrozarle. No solo artísticamente.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil. Era hora de hacer la llamada que tanto tiempo había esquivado.

Sintiéndose idiotizada enrolló uno de sus dedos con un mechón de su pelo y lo apretó fuerte hasta que él contestó.

No había "hola" mejor que ese. A veces le hubiese gustado llamar y decir:

—Solo era para oírtelo.

Cerró los ojos diciendo hola por segunda vez.

—Ya terminé las ediciones.

Y eso solo podía significar que tenían una nueva excusa para verse.

—¿Quieres que te las envíe por correo o…?

—Podíamos vernos.

Justo como ella quería.

En menos de veinte minutos recogió la casa. Luego, se miró al espejo cerciorándose de estaba presentable. Más que presentable, guapa. Se ponía nerviosa solo de pensarlo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ello. Abrió los libros, saber que él vendría era suficiente para que no le costase tanto estudiar.

Pero el teléfono sonaba otra vez.

—He hablado con mamá.

Hikari descansó la cabeza sobre la mano.

—¿Y?

—¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

—Tai, tengo que seguir estudiando.

—Los exámenes ya pasaron.

—Recuperaciones.

Hubo una pausa en la que Hikari se dio cuenta de que su tono era demasiado agresivo.

—Bueno, como quieras. Yo he intentado explicarte.

—No hace falta que expliques nada —dijo más calmada—. No hay nada que explicar.

—No es tan fácil.

—No.

—Solo queríamos olvidar.

—Está bien, Tai. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Sólo me quedo para poder estudiar.

La conversación terminó sin que ninguno quedase convencido de sus palabras. Bufó sobre los folios, multiplicados tras la charla. Llevó la vista a las paredes, la habitación se volvía más pequeña por momentos y las hojas más grandes.

Recordó las palabras de su hermano. Ellos querían olvidar, y ella ¿había olvidado? ¿Acaso era capaz?

Pero como le había dicho a Mimi, era una estupidez. No existía ningún motivo para enfadarse. Podía recordarlo bien, en aquella misma habitación, solo que entonces el cuarto era más grande.

—Estaba muy raro —le había contado Mimi con mucha dignidad—, me dijo que siempre le había parecido guapísima. Yo al principio no quería, pero insistió tanto que casi me vi obligada. Por educación, ¿sabes?

Aquella versión difería enormemente de la de su hermano.

—¡Mimi!

—Vale, quizás yo le incité —admitió con una sonrisa pícara—. Uy, qué loca estoy ¡Llevadme presa! Intenté tener sexo y lo conseguí… que me arresten.

—Vale, ya lo he pillado. Tienes razón, es una estupidez.

Mimi la miró directamente como si quisiera decirle "Está bien que lo admitas" pero, a la vez, no pudiera ser dura con ella.

—Por eso te vas ¿no?

Mimi negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a explayar sus motivos.

—No es algo que me preocupe, no cambia nada —Hikari apretó los labios. Para Mimi no significaba nada acostarse con un amigo y para ella, un sueño la seguía persiguiendo—. Hoy en día, el sexo y el amor no van de la mano. Es completamente normal.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro, solo que hay personas que no lo entienden —explicó lentamente, como si su amiga acabara de nacer—. Los novios no lo hacen. Los padres tampoco. Estoy segura de que por eso pasó lo de Daisuke.

—Yo no tuve nada con él —recordó ofendida.

—Ya, pero Takeru piensa que sí… eso creo.

—¿Y por qué Taichi renunció a Sora si tan normal es? —recordó Hikari, aún no convencida de los argumentos de su amiga.

Mimi se encogió de hombros. Hikari creyó extraño que no se interesase por conocer la respuesta.

Quizás —pensó Hikari dándose cuenta de que las letras de sus apuntes se habían vuelto borrosas—, lo hizo porque prefería alejarse antes que ocultarle la verdad.

Le pareció un razonamiento con mucho sentido.

Takeru llamó al timbre sacando a Hikari de su ensimismamiento. Se miró al espejo una última vez y abrió la puerta.

Takeru no pudo contener la sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, Hikari lo notó mucho menos niño que la última vez, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas —explicó él después de que ella le hiciera saber sus percepciones—. Una locura.

—Te entiendo.

Hikari analizó sus ojos mientras el portátil se cargaba. Takeru no parecía estar molesto por la intromisión.

—¿A ti también te pasa? —preguntó él sin concretar.

—¿El qué?

Takeru balanceó el cuerpo hasta apoyarse sobre la mesa aburrido.

—Últimamente va un poco lento —explicó Hikari.

—No importa. —Hikari supo que era sincero, parecía querer parar el tiempo tanto como ella— A veces es mejor ir despacio.

—¡Sí! ¿verdad? Siempre digo eso.

Al momento se arrepintió de su efusividad y cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Bueno, hice veinte, sé que hay catorce canciones pero algunas me costaba decidirme y…

—Los años van más rápido que tú —interrumpió él.

—… por eso hice varias —dijo bajando la voz dando por terminada la frase. Era evidente que Takeru no estaba interesado en la fotografía—. Yo te dije eso.

—Y ahora lo entiendo.

—No creo.

No le explicó por qué no podía entenderla. Porque ella estaba segura de una cosa, los años pasaban y se llevaban los sentimientos pero los de ella habían decidido vivir debajo de su cama y colarse en sus sueños hasta llevarle la locura.

—Están muy bien —dijo finalmente Takeru examinando una por una con una sonrisa—. Te equivocaste con la de "Diferente sin ti".

Hikari preguntó el motivo, para ella estaba claro que se trataba de una canción de amor. Más concretamente de una pérdida y por ese motivo había escogido el emblema de Sora sobre una mano.

—Yo escribí esa canción, aunque prefiero que la firme Yamato. Pero repito, es genial tu trabajo. Mejor de lo que imaginaba, seguro que a Yamato le gustarán.

Hikari sonrió. No podía negar que a veces pensaba que su trabajo era un desastre y jamás vería la luz.

—Me gusta tu canción. No sabía que componías.

—Gracias —musitó con incomodidad—. A veces lo hago, aunque no soy demasiado bueno. —Hikari le repitió que a ella le gustaba—. Tal vez se retrase el nuevo disco. Todavía no se lo han dicho pero… —Takeru no encontró las palabras y su mano siguió flotando en el aire como una canción sin letra.

—He visto las noticias.

Takeru levantó las cejas indicando que Hikari había acertado con sus suposiciones.

—¿Horrible, eh? Han decidido que sea el próximo juguete roto. Es tan cliché que deberíamos rompernos la cabeza contra un muro. Se ha convertido en lo que querían que fuera y ahora no sabe distinguir nada.

—Ya —dijo Hikari sin saber con qué era más adecuado llenar el silencio.

—De pronto todos los problemas de la juventud son culpa suya ¿no? Y no de los que traen la droga o de quienes lo permiten. No estoy esquivando su responsabilidad o la mía o… solo estoy harto de este circo.

—Te entiendo —dijo, seguía sin ocurrírsele nada mejor.

Takeru continuó abriéndose, saber que Hikari le escuchaba ya significaba mucho.

—Y ya no puedo hablarlo con nadie porque detrás de los que parecían amigos solo hay interés y cada interés más perverso que el anterior. Y yo… he perdido este año completamente ¿Te acuerdas que una vez hablamos de lo que haríamos si tuviéramos dieciocho? Pues ya no me acuerdo que quería hacer pero seguro que si me hubiesen dicho esto, iría donde Yamato y le destrozaría el bajo.

Hikari se rio sin pensar si acaso era un buen momento para ello.

—No creo que sirviera de mucho.

—No —dijo él sonriendo también.

—Romper cosas… no es una solución.

—Excepto cuando rompes una relación. A veces es lo mejor.

Hikari contuvo las ganas de preguntarle. Ni siquiera podía creer que se alegraba de que así fuera.

—Hablé con Daisuke —siguió diciendo Takeru, por algún motivo acababa de recordarle—. Está en Italia.

—¿Italia? Siempre pensé que se había ido a Estados Unidos o Canadá.

—Sí, pero allí conoció a una italiana y se ha ido con ella. —Hikari sonrió, era muy propio de Daisuke tomar ese tipo de decisiones—. Quién lo diría. Daisuke con suerte en el amor y yo dando tumbos.

—El amor no existe —comentó Hikari sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Bueno, existe. Pero no es como yo creía.

—¿Por qué?

Hikari se encogió de hombros. No sabía explicar por qué se sentía así desde que Mimi se había ido.

—Lo que dijiste fue que cuando tuvieras dieciocho irías a viajar por el mundo. Quizás sea el momento de hacerlo. Unas vacaciones para Yamato.

—Vacaciones. Lo pensé muchas veces. Ir a algún sitio donde nadie nos conozca, lejos de los perros rabiosos de la prensa y que allí pueda recuperarse. Pero ni siquiera sé si estaría dispuesto.

—No se lo digas, dile que son simplemente unas vacaciones. Habla con tus padres, con Sora. No puedes hacerlo tú solo.

—¿Sora? Estás muy perdida. No sé nada de ella desde… no sé, supongo que hizo bien. Pero tienes razón, tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Sólo piénsalo. Yo creo que lo conseguirá.

Hikari le tendió el pen drive esperando que lo cogiera. Sus manos se rozaron más de lo que esperaba y solo podía pensar que ojalá él no se hubiera percatado de su sorpresa.

—Ojalá tengas razón. Deberíamos hablar más a menudo, no sé por qué dejamos de hacerlo. Podíamos empezar por llamarnos alguna vez.

—Odias el teléfono.

—Es cierto. Pero ya no encuentro otro modo de decírtelo —Hikari notó su cara arder y temía hablar, porque podía evaporarse allí mismo—. Que ojalá hubiese sido diferente.

Aquella frase pertenecía a la canción que Takeru había compuesto, no podía ser una casualidad.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó directamente al seguir ella sin decir nada.

—Supongo que sí. Puedes llamar, si quieres. Siempre he estado aquí ¿no?

—Pero distinto.

Hikari le dio la razón. No podía hacer otra cosa tras saber que la canción iba dedicada a ella "…siempre en el mismo sitio, siempre distinto". Finalmente, admitió que quería verle más veces, más aún con la certeza de que él también pensaba en ella más de la cuenta. Tal vez Mimi tenía razón, y podía haber estado con otra aunque la siguiera queriendo.

Takeru la felicitó una vez más por su trabajo y se despidió, prometiéndole que la llamaría en cuanto Yamato viera las fotografías. Después, tras haberlo pensado mejor (porque Hikari siempre necesitaba hacer eso), decidirían si verse más a menudo, o llamarse, o simplemente, continuar negando la realidad.

Medio segundo después de que la puerta se cerrase, como si alguien hubiera estado escuchando atento a los jóvenes y no quisiera interrumpir, el teléfono sonó.

Hikari hubiera jurado que lo hacía más rápido que de costumbre.

—Hola, soy la madre de Koushiro —escuchó con voz temblorosa— ¿Está Taichi? Es importante.

**Solo quiero decir que este fic –aunque no sé explicar el motivo- es muy importante para mí, ojalá lo hubiese terminado hace tiempo porque sin duda lo hubiese hecho mejor. He aprendido la lección (otra vez).**

**Cuando escribí el primer capítulo, acababa de terminar una historia larga, bastante más larga que esta y me sentía capaz de todo. De hecho, esta no fue la única historia que comencé. Sin embargo, me ha costado mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.**

**Conclusión, sé que voy a finalizar la historia pronto (quizás en el próximo capítulo) aunque cuando lo haga sabré que lo debería hacer infinitamente mejor. **

**Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí y espero que no os arrepintáis ¿Qué os gustaría para el final? Aunque lo tengo pensado, siempre puede cambiar.**


	14. Frágiles

En este capítulo hay un salto (más bien varios) temporal, pero esta vez hacia atrás, luego vuelve al mismo tiempo donde terminó el 13. Creo que debería entenderse con la narración, pero sé que siempre hay despistados como yo por ahí.

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 14: Frágiles**

Hikari solía catalogarse a sí misma como alguien diferente. Los demás lo hacían también. No le importaba, se sentía orgullosa demostrando que se podía, que no había por qué seguir la corriente. Sin embargo, en muchos aspectos coincidía con la mayoría de las personas. Lo supo en su visita anual al dentista (el día más odiado del año).

—¿Has cambiado tus hábitos últimamente?

Hikari movió la cabeza un milímetro. Pensó que aquel hombre debía mostrarse más comprensivo, sus canas y diplomas indicaban años de experiencia, pero seguía sin saber que cuando alguien tiene la boca llena de aparatos innombrables no es el mejor momento para hablar.

—No —balbuceó— ¿Por qué?

El dentista arrastró la silla hasta chocar contra su escritorio y le acercó un espejo.

—Están mucho peor que la última vez, mira. —Hikari ladeó la cabeza fijándose en cada una de sus piezas dentales—. Es extraño que esto ocurra tan repentinamente.

—Yo los veo bien —opinó Hikari empezando a creer que trataba de venderle un blanqueamiento.

El dentista negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, es la cara interna lo que está mal. Lo que nadie ve, eso es lo que has descuidado.

Se marchó preguntándose cómo podía haber pasado. Se cepillaba los dientes a diario, no recordaba el momento exacto en el cual decidió que solo iba a importar la cara exterior. Porque eso no importaba tanto. Hasta Mimi lo había entendido.

Mimi se lo había dicho. Y eso las hizo tan felices a ambas que solo pudieron abrazarse. No podía recordarlo sin sonreír. Algunos días, aquellos en los que de verdad le apetecía hablar con ella, se le empañaban los ojos sintiendo de nuevo ese abrazo.

—Ojalá tengas razón, Kari.

Hikari no lo recordaba bien, pero estaba segura de que había asentido con fuerza repetidas veces. Mimi tenía que creerla, porque quería decírselo, el aspecto nunca había importado. Y si recordaba eso, todo iría bien.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Nunca lo hacen.

—Oye, ¿crees que le pasa algo a mi culo? —Hikari echó una mirada rápida. Lo veía como siempre—. Creo que debo usar pantalones sin bolsillos, escuché que lo hacen más pequeño. Donde vivía la moda es diferente, creo que las mujeres tratan de destacar esa parte. Van al gimnasio, suben escaleras y todas esas cosas, pero aquí no parece tan importante. A veces cuando algo te preocupa solo tienes que cambiar el sitio ¿no?

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Hikari despistada. Le costaba mucho prestar atención, solo podía pensar en que Mimi estaba haciendo la maleta. En que Mimi guardaba la pulsera que ocupó un espacio en el cuarto de Tai durante un tiempo.

—Es que Tai me dijo… —contestó Mimi más despacio de lo habitual. Parecía pedirle perdón por volver a sacar el tema.

Hikari arrugó la frente y le mandó parar en cuanto escuchó el nombre.

—No quiero saberlo.

Mimi rio mientras doblaba una camiseta. Hikari se preguntó si volvería a tardar tres días en trasladar todas sus cosas.

—Pues es una pena. No entiendo ese rollo con los hermanos, te podría contar cosas y sería gracioso.

—De verdad, prefiero que me lo ahorres —aseguró Hikari apoyándose con sus manos. No quería saber nada, ni siquiera por qué había hecho eso cuando decía estar enamorada de Koushiro.

Mimi sonrió como si la estuviesen fotografiando. La mayoría de las personas se sienten incómodas cuando esto ocurre, pero Hikari, experta en los gestos ajenos, había concluido que la sonrisa de Mimi siempre parecía natural. Ella decía "sonrío porque me apetece, tengo ganas de que sonrías conmigo" y eso hacía que todos se sintieran un poco menos solos.

—No importa que dejes algunas cosas aquí, si quieres. Quizás salgamos alguna vez y las necesites.

Mimi asintió y aunque parecía imposible, sonrió más aún.

—¡Claro que hay que salir! —Entonces, recordando otro asunto, su entusiasmo se disipó—. Pero primero tienes que hacer las recuperaciones.

Hikari desvió la mirada. No recordaba habérselo mencionado.

—Te has enterado. —Quería preguntarle cómo lo había hecho. Quién más lo sabía, qué pensaba de su actitud, pero se quedó callada porque Mimi había roto la penúltima pared. Estaba hablando con la persona que mejor la conocía.

—Me importas, Kari.

—No sé si quiero hacerlas.

—¿Por qué no? Has nacido para ello.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro ¿Sabes? No hablamos mucho cuando vivía en América, pero recuerdo perfectamente un mensaje tuyo en el que me explicabas que querías ser maestra. Decías, seré maestra, Mimi, estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado mi vocación. Te envidié tanto… tú sabías perfectamente lo que querías y yo no sabía nada ¡Quería ser abogada y todos se reían! Pensaban que era broma, te lo juro. Y tú, con dos añitos menos, lo tenías tan claro y ya nunca pude pensar en verte hacer otra cosa.

Hikari ya había olvidado ese mensaje. No recordaba haber estado contenta hasta tal punto de necesitar contárselo a Mimi, con la que apenas mantenía relación. Pero estaba segura de que no había vuelto a estar tan emocionada, porque ya nunca quiso enviar mensajes a nadie.

—Dijiste algo así como que querías hacer algo que valiera la pena. Y yo me alegré, porque quería lo mismo, pero nadie me entendía. Y cuando nos encontramos y me dijiste que estabas estudiando para eso… Nunca me había alegrado tanto por alguien, porque al menos una de las dos lo había conseguido. Es raro, pero siempre tuve tus palabras muy presentes.

Hikari agachó la cabeza. Empezaba a recordarlo. Quería hacer algo que valiese la pena y de pronto dejó de creer en todo.

—Supongo que debería intentarlo —opinó Hikari algo más animada.

Mimi apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo harás, y lo iremos a celebrar. Y yo… me volveré a alegrar por otra persona. Algún día, puede que tú lo hagas por mí.

Hikari presionó sus ojos con las manos. Deseó estar sola, se sentía mal por no poder alegrarse por Mimi.

—Va a cambiar esto ¿no? —preguntó esforzándose porque su voz sonase normal—. Ya no va a ser lo mismo nunca más. Cuando no estés... —Tragó saliva y apretó más sus párpados.

—Sí.

—¿Ya está?

Mimi guardó silencio unos instantes, por primera vez le costaba encontrar las palabras que Hikari necesitaba escuchar.

—Eso no es malo. Será diferente, eso es todo. Pero… no cambiará lo que ha pasado. Somos amigas. —Mimi agarró el marco que estaba encima de la mesa. Las sonrisas inmortalizadas para siempre, a su amistad más fuerte que nunca—. Estabas tan guapa ese día, no me extraña que te llevases dos besos.

Las lágrimas saltaron. De algún modo inexplicable, siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla reír.

No podía echarla más de menos.

No podía culparla más. Por haberse ido, por creer que podía estar sola, por instarle a estudiar, por desordenar su vida. Porque antes de que fuese importante no la extrañaba de ese modo. Simplemente se trataba de la chica excéntrica del grupo, la que hacía reír sin quererlo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que odiara eso de sí misma. Odiaba haberla conocido tanto, convertirla en irremplazable.

En ese instante, con el teléfono resbalándose entre sus dedos la maldijo por todo eso. Maldijo los números por estar tan juntos. Maldijo a su hermano, porque era la tercera vez que no le cogía.

Se arrodilló y gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que estar sola?

—¡Taichi! —llamó esperando ser oída.

Volvió a marcar una vez más. Rellamada, pensó en alto preguntándose por qué su estupidez afloraba en esos momentos.

—Tai… —Hikari se mordió la mano para ahogar un grito.

—¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate, por favor Hikari. Relájate.

Hikari comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se chocó contra la esquina de la mesa, pero ni siquiera le dolió.

—¿Le contaste a Koushiro lo que pasó con Mimi? —preguntó ordenando sus ideas. La respuesta se hizo esperar— ¡Tai!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alterado. No estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana le hablase con ese tono—. No, creo que no le dije nada… Estoy seguro de que no. La verdad, no me acuerdo. Puede ser… pero no… —Taichi, aunque usualmente no dudaba de sus palabras, estaba muy nervioso y conforme la respiración de Hikari se acortaba, se alteraba más— ¡Calma! Por favor. Relájate. Respira ¡Respira! —La voz intimidante de Taichi no la ayudaba mucho—. Voy para allá.

—¡Espera! —Hikari se puso una mano en el pecho y trató de controlar su respiración. Medio minuto después habló. —Es…

—Tranquila. Primero tranquilízate.

Hikari asintió, sin pensar que no podía verla.

—Se ha intentado suicidar. Koushiro… me ha llamado su madre. —Lo acababa de decir en alto y con una lógica absurda, hacerlo real. Deseó no haberlo dicho nunca—. Di algo, Tai.

Le parecía escuchar los latidos de su hermano, pero no podía distinguirlos de los suyos.

—No puede ser.

—Sí, sí puede ser. Lo que no puede ser es que alguien no salga de una habitación ¡Eso es lo que no puede ser!

Hikari apretó el teléfono, solo por no clavarse las uñas a sí misma. En toda esa historia, hasta el suicidio tenía sentido.

—Voy para ahí. Trataré de ver cómo puedo llegar.

La voz de Taichi era veinte años mayor, y pese a ello, estaba llena de miedo.

Podía recordarlo bien, llevaba dos horas en la sala de espera del hospital mordiéndose las yemas de los dedos mientras pensaba que no debía estar tan nerviosa. Después de todo, ni siquiera se había preocupado de Koushiro hasta ese momento ¿no? Reconocerlo era lo peor.

Taichi no llegaba y Mimi, como era habitual, no cogía el teléfono.

—Hikari —escuchó.

Levantó la vista. Necesitó hacerlo una vez más.

—¿Has acabado la carrera? ¿Ya? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? —preguntó entrecortada. Volvió a respirar hondo.

Jou se sentó a su lado sin mirarla. Tenía la pasividad que ella había perdido.

—Estoy de prácticas —explicó rendido—. Debería seguir trabajando, pero no puedo hacerlo. No sé si podré con esto… a veces creo que no valgo. Me han dicho que debo ser feliz, a pesar del dolor que vea. Desconectar y seguir con mi vida pero… igual no puedo.

Hikari se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que no hablaba con ella como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué serlo? —No obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco sabía si quería escucharla.

—¿Le has visto? —preguntó Jou. Hikari negó— ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

—Hoy.

—No, me refiero al accidente. No sabía nada.

—¿Qué accidente?

Por un momento pensó que estaban hablando de personas diferentes. Hubiese aceptado cualquier cosa que le dijeran, porque ya no se molestaba en encontrarle un sentido.

Jou le pidió perdón y la dejó sola. No podía contarle nada, ya había hablado de más y se sentía el peor médico del mundo.

—¡Jou!

Estaba harta del misterio. Clavaba los ojos en el número de la puerta. Quería romper las paredes y descubrir qué pasaba en esa habitación. De qué accidente se trataba, por qué nadie había dicho nada.

Por qué nunca lo preguntó.

Los padres de Koushiro salieron del cuarto. Querían ir a casa para recoger algunas cosas, no especificaron. Le habían contado a Hikari que, previniendo la situación y aconsejados por los profesionales, la habitación de su hijo estaba libre de cualquier cosa que pudiese utilizar para acabar con su vida. Ya fuese ahorcándose o cortándose. No tenía espejos, usaba platos de plástico y las ventanas eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para ser seguras. Sin otras alternativas, Koushiro tomó la decisión de morir de inanición. Una muerte premeditada y lenta. Tranquila, segura. Hecha a su medida.

¿Cómo no lo sospechamos? Se lamentaban, no podían ver que aspecto tenía, si parecía sano o no, simplemente les devolvía un plato vacío y todo parecía normal.

Normal, Hikari no podía imaginarse qué podía haber pasado para que algo así se sintiera normal.

Se adentró en la habitación.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería que la imagen de Koushiro desnutrido la acompañase de por vida.

Pero por él estaba bien, prefería que nadie le mirase, lo sabía porque uno no se oculta cuando quiere que le miren. Tocó la ventana con las manos y apoyó la frente en ella. Era un día frío, pero eso le gustaba. Estaba bien porque odiaba ver el sol cuando no tenía ganas de nada.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó empañando el cristal—. Tai me ha dicho que vendrá pronto. Sé que seguíais siendo amigos.

Hikari tragó saliva y dibujó círculos en la ventana. Le salían como nubes.

—No se me da bien hablar. Escuchar sí, eso lo sé hacer bien. Escucho con toda mi atención… pero cuando me escucho a mí misma pienso que soy imbécil. Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido.

Su móvil vibró.

—Es Mimi. La estuve llamando, le importas mucho.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Pero si no quieres, no le contestaré. Debí haberte preguntado.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya no quería estar en esa habitación, prefería no saber nada. Porque ella no podía ser como esos médicos que desconectaban, porque ese tipo de cosas no la dejaban ser feliz.

—Te quiere. No sé cuántas veces me lo dijo, creo que hasta me molestaba que le importases tanto.

—No podría quererme.

Koushiro le cogió dos dedos de la mano y la llevó hasta su rostro. Hikari contuvo la respiración y con la otra mano se acarició su propia cara. La suya era lisa, la de Koushiro no se atrevía a mirarla.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Tiempo después Koushiro se lo contaría todo a Mimi, y Mimi a ella, pero en aquella habitación solo estuvieron en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

Ocurrió poco después del accidente. Él se había hecho las cicatrices, intentando borrarse el rostro. Quería que la gente lo supiese, que nunca se acercasen. Asustarles y que solo pudiesen ver eso de sí mismo. Observar sus gestos de horror, reflejando quienes eran en realidad.

Descubrió también que Yamato conducía, no estaba muy segura si había sido antes o después de su viaje de sentido único. Tras el golpe, Koushiro perdió la vista durante unos meses. Aquel fue el principio de su aislamiento. De pronto, se sentía bien sin ver a nadie. Sabía que a su alrededor habitaban caras tristes, pero no podía verlo.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro del motivo, un día se despertó con la idea de que tenía que haber muerto en ese accidente. Él y no los padres contra los que chocaron. Esa idea siguió germinando, hasta que solo deseaba estar muerto, y que sus padres biológicos no hubiesen muerto nunca.

—Podían haber tenido otro hijo —lloró sin parar durante días.

Koushiro le contó a Hikari que trató de escribir una nota, escribió cinco diferentes y luego se miró en el reflejo del ordenador. Pensó que para el resto del mundo los motivos los llevaba escritos en la cara, así que decidió hacerlo sin más. Seguramente, nadie se haría preguntas.

—Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme creí que lo conseguiría. Ahora será mucho más difícil, me llevarán a un hospital psiquiátrico, me obligarán a salir al jardín con los otros enfermos y ya no seré normal nunca más. Si lo fui alguna vez… Si alguna vez pudo alguien entenderme.

Hikari guardó silencio, quería salir corriendo. Ir a alguna parte donde no tuviera que ver el dolor nunca más.

—¿Por qué ser lo que otros necesitan? —preguntó, al momento los padres de Koushiro entraron en la habitación. Se limpió la cara y salió, más despacio de lo que deseaba.

Antes de cerrar la puerta miró a su amigo acostado, siendo alimentado por diferentes tubos, y escuchó el ruido intermitente de sus pulsaciones.

Sonrió porque era consciente, faltó tan poco para no poder escucharlo.

**Supongo que queda solo un capítulo más. Mi intención era acabar en este, pero como siempre, trataba tantos temas diferentes que decidí dividirlo.**

**Acabo de leer el borrador de esta historia, esas ideas que escribí el verano del 2011, y creo que desarrolló un tinte más dramático del que esperaba, pero bueno, supongo que todo depende de cómo me sentía con cada uno de los acontecimientos.**

**¡Gracias por aguantarme 14 capítulos!**


	15. No todaEpílogo

Os dejo con el último capítulo. Tanto este como el 14, no son lo que tenía pensado exactamente, pero tras darle mil vueltas creo que debe ser así. Infinitas gracias por acompañarme en este fic, ha sido mucho más apoyo del que yo imaginaba (en concreto esperaba tener 0) así que espero que os guste y no decepcionar.

No me gusta hacer capítulos tan largos, pero bueno, así salió.

_**TODA LA VERDAD**_

**Capítulo 15: No toda**

Llevaba veinte minutos inmóvil frente al río. Ya no recordaba dónde estaba el banco sobre el que Mimi se tumbó mientras ella pensaba en cómo convertir las luces en estrellas. Algunas botellas medio vacías descansaban, pero estaba segura de que eran otras botellas con otras historias, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tras un largo invierno, el sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su abrigo, de todos los puntos que podía escoger, alumbraba sus ojos. Recuperando la vista, miró la hora una vez más, se había adelantado mucho, pero era una de esas veces en las que prefería familiarizarse con el entorno, imaginar todo lo que pasaría cuando le viese. No había podido cambiar eso.

El encuentro con Takeru llevaba días ocurriendo en su mente. Por primera vez solo pensaba en lo bonito que iba a ser, estaba segura de ello.

Lo tenía claro, le diría que en fondo no eran tan extraños. Que seguía siendo más lo que los unían que lo que los separaba. Y aunque así no fuera, realmente no le importaba. Podía estar bien.

Le explicaría que había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero que debían ir despacio, contarlas cuando casi estuviesen olvidadas. Pero más que nada, quería ser sincera. Sus ojos ocupaban sus sueños. Se repetía la letra de sus canciones, se veía en cada nota. Recordaba, por muy estúpido que sonase, como sus manos se habían rozado por última vez. Y se preguntaba continuamente por qué esos detalles tan pequeños la hacían feliz.

Le costaba, pero quería hacerlo. Acababa de aprobar sus exámenes y todo parecía menos complicado.

Seguía siendo la misma y no era tan terrible.

Solo que nunca sale como se planea.

—Recordé que te gustaba este sitio.

Hikari apartó la vista de los ojos de Takeru. Había olvidado dónde estaban.

—No sé el motivo, pero sí. —Se había convertido en su rincón favorito.

—Pareces feliz. No solo cuando ríes.

Hikari pensó en esa observación. Después de un tiempo fingiendo ser feliz llegó a ser difícil distinguir cuándo lo era de verdad y cuándo era una ilusión. No lo veía como una línea delgada, se trataba de dos colores mezclándose. Tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para descubrir cuáles eran.

—Tú no.

La mitad izquierda de Takeru sonrió.

—Solo estoy cansado, pero está bien. Quería verte antes de irme y darte las gracias. Perdona por no haberte llamado, todo va demasiado rápido. —Hikari asintió sin ser capaz de hablar.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó queriendo haber escuchado mal. Su voz fue casi inaudible, pero debía ser una pregunta muy obvia.

—He hablado con mis padres —dijo pausado—. Y, por resumirte la historia, digamos que nos vamos de vacaciones. Ahora mi madre está con él, ella ha arreglado todo con la clínica. No te quiero contar mucho, ha sido muy duro tener que hacerlo de este modo. Dentro de una semana iré yo y ella volverá ¿Te lo puedes creer? Creo que no dejaba el trabajo desde el embarazo. —Takeru bajó el tono de su voz, el miedo hablaba—. Puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Hikari negó con fuerza.

—No tenía que haber pasado nunca, pero no creo que sea tarde. No lo es si está vivo. La vida es… bueno, simplemente un día podía pasar y entonces ya no valdría de nada preguntarse qué hacer.

Takeru le dio la razón, incluso admitió que había perdido mucho tiempo.

—Mándale recuerdos de Tai, no los manda, pero ha pasado algo… le ha hecho pensar.

Takeru estaba al corriente de qué era lo que había hecho pensar a Taichi y Hikari se lo confirmó.

—Me enteré la semana pasada —contó él— y todavía no lo acepto. Hasta me sería difícil de imaginar en alguien desconocido ¡Koushiro! Es terrible… A Yamato no le dije nada, no sé si es el momento. No sé cómo le afectaría.

—Los momentos vuelan, es difícil atraparlos —opinó Hikari encogiéndose de hombros.

Quería besarle. Notaba sus medias rozarse con el vaquero desgastado de Takeru y trataba de girar su cintura sin que resultase brusco. No era capaz, se apartó para estar en frente. Pensó que si estuviese borracho sería mucho más fácil, pero probablemente no le gustaría. Suspiró, iba a ser el peor beso jamás dado. No podía hacerlo, no así ¿Y si ahora la rechazaba? ¿Por qué no había tenido en cuenta que eso podía pasar?

—¿Me escribirás? —preguntó. Al momento se corrigió, temía sonar desesperada—. Para ver qué tal le va a Yamato y esas cosas.

—Claro, sabes que me gusta hablar contigo.

La despedida fue más distante de lo que imaginó. Hikari se preguntó si su momento habría volado.

Siguieron en contacto durante toda la rehabilitación de Yamato. Al principio sus mensajes simplemente describían la rutina del programa, las actividades, los casos que se veían, pero poco a poco sus conversaciones se volvieron más personales. A veces, hasta reconocía que se sentía agotado, pero daba las gracias por poder hablar con ella.

Hikari se preguntaba continuamente si había algo más, o simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien. De cualquier modo, le gustaba estar ahí otra vez. Saber que podían contar el uno con el otro.

Yamato vivía una recuperación más lenta de lo esperado. Si bien su organismo se limpió antes de lo normal, necesitó seguir realizando terapia psicológica. Llegó a pasar cinco días sin dormir, escribiendo letras continuamente, pero en la clínica rechazaban darle medicación para el sueño. Se golpeaba a sí mismo, pero estaban convencidos de que lo hacía para que le diesen calmantes otra vez y no querían correr el riesgo, según le habían dicho a Takeru, Yamato tenía una de las personalidades más dependientes que habían tratado. Takeru creía que una parte de él prefería hacerse daño antes de que otros lo hicieran.

Estaba siendo más duro de lo que imaginaba, porque a pesar de examinar sus sentimientos escribiendo canciones, nunca los enfrentaba. A Takeru esto le parecía algo de familia, le confesó que él solía escribir historias, sin tinte autobiográfico, pero siempre acababan teniendo algo que ver con él. Por ese motivo nunca las enseñaba a nadie. A Hikari le había dicho:

—_Quizás te las enseñe cuando crea que ya no tienen nada que ver con la persona que soy, o que seré. Creo que todo el mundo debería escribir alguna vez, te ayuda a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista._

Hikari lo intentó. Algunos días, cuando se sentía realmente sola, escribía todas esas reflexiones que no la llevaban a ninguna parte como si alguien totalmente ajeno a ella pudiese entenderla. Seguía siendo incapaz de ponerle cara a esa persona.

Hikari estaba descubriendo más de su amigo por esos mensajes que en todos los años anteriores. Al parecer la terapia también le servía a él, ya que como apoyo familiar, le aconsejaron participar cuatro horas a la semana.

Los mayores tormentos de Yamato salieron a la superficie en cuanto le incitaron a disculparse con las personas a las que había perjudicado con su actitud. Solo que algunos de ellos, ya no estaban y nunca le iban a escuchar. Takeru le contó a Hikari –haciéndole prometer que sería un secreto– que Yamato se acordaba continuamente de Sora, del amor que no supo merecer. Se lamentaba de haberle arruinado la vida.

Llegó a pedirle perdón, pero no solo con canciones, como era habitual. Sora le dijo que no importaba, que se había vuelto más fuerte. Yamato estaba trabajando en el diseño de un tatuaje para recordarse la culpa que sentía y no volver a dañar a quienes tanto le querían, pero era realmente malo como dibujante.

Taichi nunca le llegó a contar a su hermana si él era uno de los elegidos, pero ella creía que sí. Había encontrado la primera canción del disco entre su lista de reproducción, y solo podía habérsela enviado Yamato, ya que la productora decidió retirar el contrato.

Los medios de comunicación aludían al éxito de la campaña contra él, pero Takeru le contó que venía de mucho más atrás. Yamato había tenido muchos problemas por tratar de seguir su propio estilo. De hecho, estaba convencido que detrás del señor Itsuke-padre-de-adolescentes estaba el guión de la productora. Con el aumento de los rumores, su anterior disco volvió a ser número uno en ventas.

—_Es cruel, pero muchas veces me pregunto cuántos se alegrarían si mi hermano estuviese muerto._

En algunos mensajes le preguntaba por Taichi, pero Hikari siempre le decía que no quería volverse a meter en su vida. Taichi siempre tomaba mejores decisiones cuando no le presionaban.

—_Creo que a mí también me pasa,_ —confesó insegura—_ debe ser cosa de familia como tú dices_. —A Takeru le resultó gracioso.

Solía despedirse del mismo modo, tal vez no fuese consciente.

—_Gracias por ser única._

Hikari siempre leía más de una vez esa frase. Recordaba cómo Mimi le daba tanta importancia a eso, nunca lo había podido entender, pero admitía que se sentía realmente bien siendo única.

Era extraño saber que dos de sus amigos estaban ingresados. Los médicos calculaban que a Yamato le quedaba un mes para poder salir, y a partir de ahí debía seguir haciendo esfuerzos cada día, seguir unos horarios, controlar sus emociones y todas esas cosas que tan imposibles le parecían. Pero Takeru era optimista.

Por el contrario a Koushiro sí le habían suministrado medicación, debía seguir tomándola durante dos meses. Se mostraba muy escéptico respecto a las pastillas, la idea de cambiar su mente le aterraba, pero acabó cediendo por su familia y Mimi, quien perdió su trabajo por visitarle en el hospital.

Aquel día había abrazado a Hikari con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca la necesitó tanto.

—No me han echado, me he ido. Me dijeron que no podía venir porque no se trataba de un familiar, pero no me importa ¡A quién le puede importar eso! —gritó, olvidándose de que tenía que guardar silencio—. Estaba enfada con él, y cuando he visto tu mensaje solo pude pensar que me podía haber pasado toda la vida enfadada ¿Quién quiere eso?

Hikari pensó que era lo más sensato que había escuchado nunca. Al final, el tiempo de odio no valía nada, porque solo recordaba los buenos momentos, las conversaciones en la calle, las risas en la cocina, las sesiones de maquillaje… el resto dejó de importar. Decidió entonces que debía darle una segunda oportunidad a Miyako, si lo pensaba seriamente, ni siquiera estaba enfadada.

Un día, estando Mimi de mejor humor que nunca –faltaban dos días para que Koushiro volviera a casa–, Hikari decidió preguntarle qué había pasado con él exactamente. Por qué no quiso seguir insistiendo tras visitarle por segunda vez. No era el tipo de chica que se rendía fácilmente.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza, le encantaba poder hablar de sí misma.

—Hace mucho que no pienso en ello. No te preocupes, puedo contártelo, ya no significa nada. Acabábamos de escribirle ¿te acuerdas? Taichi había dicho esas cosas feas de mí y… él me volvió a decir cosas feas ¡No me habían rechazado nunca! Mejor dicho, nunca necesité tomar la iniciativa y para una vez que lo hago me echan. Me dijo que me fuera, que yo solo sabía tener caprichos, como todos mis anteriores novios. Que él ya no era como recordaba, que era un monstruo. Y pensé que tenía razón, ¿por qué si no me iba a tratar tan mal? Pero luego… cuando lo vi, supe que el monstruo lo lleva fuera, no dentro. Creo que eso le confundió. —Hikari estuvo de acuerdo—. Sabes Kari, espero que tú tuvieses razón todo el tiempo. Espero que de verdad no importe el exterior, que sea la misma persona. La persona con más paciencia del mundo, que dedica su tiempo a lo que no entiende. No como yo, que nunca aprendo nada nuevo. Nada demasiado diferente a lo que ya sé. De verdad, gracias por ser mi amiga... tú me lo has enseñado. Y yo le voy a querer aunque no se deje. Entonces ya no importará nunca más lo que digan ¿eh? Eso era lo que queríamos

—Nunca ha importado.

Mimi volvió a buscar trabajo, pero nada se ajustaba a sus expectativas. Resignada, regresó con sus padres y estos, la animaron a estudiar. Finalmente, accedieron a pagarle un curso de repostería. Mimi decidió cambiar su matrícula y apuntarse a peluquería en el último momento, ella misma decía que quería llevar la contraria.

Empezó las clases muy animada, era la mejor de los alumnos. Solía pedirle a Hikari que la dejase experimentar con su cabello. Quedar con ella sin terminar el día con un nuevo look se convirtió en un imposible.

—Me vas a odiar —empezaba diciendo siempre—, pero creo que he encontrado el flequillo definitivo para ti. Estudié la forma de tu mentón y sé que vas a estar fantástica.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba harta de oír hablar de cortes asimétricos, capeados y reflejos de colores con nombre propio.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el mentón con el flequillo?

Tras preguntarlo, meditó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ver. El aspecto de una persona, los pequeños detalles, después de todo no era más que otra fotografía. Pero seguía teniendo dudas.

—No sé si me sentiré muy cómoda con el pelo sobre la cara.

Mimi hinchó sus mejillas.

—Vamos, te lo dejaré un poco largo y si no te gusta te lo sujetas con una piza. Total, siempre lo llevas así.

Hikari se miró al espejo tratando de visualizar el resultado.

—No sé… Me veré muy cambiada.

—¿Qué pasa, te da miedo que no le guste a Takeru?

Hikari sonrió levemente.

—¿Falta mucho para que venga? —preguntó Mimi.

—Todavía no sabe. Su padre quería ir y que así pudiera volver, pero él opina que es mejor compañía para Yamato.

Mimi sacó unas tijeras y guiñó un ojo.

—Ya… podemos seguir buscando estilos hasta que venga. Pero ¿sabes qué? Le gustarás de cualquier manera, creo que cuando alguien te quiere no le importa nada.

Hikari asintió. Había visto a sus amigos hacer locuras por amor, algunas veces hasta conscientes de sus errores.

—Al final lo he entendido —dijo Mimi haciendo sonreír a Hikari—, tú crees que no, pero lo he hecho.

—¿Qué has entendido?

—Sobre por qué dejaste de llevarte con Takeru, supongo que es porque yo también me he sentido así alguna vez.

Hikari la animó a continuar.

—Está bien, tú lo has querido. —Mimi cogió aire antes de empezar y apartó las tijeras—. Te gustaría que te aceptase tal cómo eres. —Hikari asintió—. Pero tienes que saber que nunca nadie te va a querer tan poco como te quieres a ti misma. Te dirá que te quiere y no le creerás. Vas a pensar que te está mintiendo ¿cómo podría quererte? A mí, que no he hecho nada para merecerlo. Y sabes qué más, que no debería importarnos que alguien nos idealice… ¡que alguien lo haga por nosotras! Todos deberíamos tener derecho a eso ¿no? Eso es enamorarse, o algo parecido. —Hikari comenzó a reír nerviosa y Mimi no tardó en contagiarse— Qué mala eres, deja de reírte ¡Podrías al menos decirme que pare!

Hikari recuperó el aliento.

—Está bien, es que, hasta cuando hablas en serio eres graciosa.

—Y… no he acabado —señaló con un tono de voz más alto—. Constantemente te preguntas si podías haber hecho algo para cambiarlo, si realmente no hay vuelta atrás... por eso crees que no avanzas, que no hay final. Porque claro que te conozco y te quiero, tonta. Que eres tonta.

Hikari dejó de reír, sorprendida por cómo Mimi la había captado. La había descubierto y tenía que acostumbrarse, pero no estaba tan mal.

El flequillo de Hikari desapareció. El verano llegó y decidió no volverlo a cortar, sí, probablemente fuese el peinado que mejor iba con su mentón, pero poco le importaba cuando las gotas de sudor comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Acababa de aprobar los exámenes de Junio y lo vio: un cartel con una de las fotografías que ella había sacado de Yamato. No se le veía la cara, estaba recortada. No quería ser el chico guapo nunca más. Pero Hikari reconoció en seguida la fotografía de su abuelo sobre la camiseta negra. Iba a hacer su primer concierto, así lo anunciaba, porque volvía a empezar, pero en ningún rincón se mencionaba quien era. Una sala pequeña, otro nombre "Aullido" y el disco se titulaba "A un ángel".

Faltaba una semana para que Takeru regresase y no podía creerlo; Mimi tampoco. Dedicaban las tardes a tomar el sol en la misma plaza donde antes calentaban sus manos con las patatas fritas. Hikari valoraba mucho más ese tiempo, ya que Mimi no la había abandonado por su reciente novio, y eso era bastante inusual entre las chicas que Hikari conocía.

—Vendrá al concierto de Yamato —contó Mimi— ¿te lo puedes creer? Se está acostumbrando a salir de casa, sonríe espontáneamente. También está diseñando un programa para… no me acuerdo de lo que dijo, cosas de ordenadores, no suelo prestar mucha atención cuando me habla de eso. Pero me gusta que hable, cuando le escucho me siento tonta pero sobre todo me siento importante. Es extraño.

—No tanto —dijo Hikari, porque no podía contar cuántas veces se sintió igual—. Taichi también va a ir. Al final parece que nos reuniremos, como tú querías, no era tan imposible.

—¡Sí! Hasta Sora… Es feliz perdonando. Deberíamos salir juntas ¿no crees? Las cuatro otra vez.

Hikari celebró la idea. Se sentía con ganas de volver a formar parte de un grupo.

—Y estará Takeru —recordó Mimi eufórica, era su tema favorito. Recordarle a Hikari lo inexperta que era— ¡Esta vez tienes que lanzarte! Llevas meses hablando con él, está claro lo que hay. Es que… ¡como no lo hagas tú lo haré yo! Vale, no haré eso.

—Lo haré, lo haré —repitió, sabiendo que si no lo hacía Mimi cumpliría su amenaza—. De verdad que sí.

Iba a ser la única vez que fuese sobre seguro. Hikari creía que ya había tenido en cuenta todos los caminos posibles, pero seguía repasando los detalles a cada momento.

—Estuve pensando…

—¡Siempre estás pensando! —interrumpió Mimi.

—Ya, pero esta vez me está valiendo de algo. Lo estoy escribiendo y todo queda mucho más claro.

—Bueno, dime que pensaste. Ahora no me dejes así.

—Me estoy acordando de muchas cosas que pasaron desde que me encontré contigo. En especial un día que discutimos… Tú me decías que tenía que ser sincera con la gente para que me quisieran tal y como soy. —Mimi le dijo que se acordaba—. No sé por qué me molestó, creo que estábamos de acuerdo, quizás de un modo distinto, pero no vale de nada ser algo que no quieres. Así que le contaré todo, me da miedo, pero es el único modo de saber si funciona y a partir de ese momento confiaremos más el uno en el otro. Así será siempre ¿No crees?

Es posible, que los rayos de sol fuesen los responsable de su actitud.

Mimi llevaba un tiempo sin decir nada.

—No sé qué opinar, no tengo nada que aconsejarte. —Debía ser la primera vez que no intentaba guiarla.

—Pero puedo probar, ¿no? Y si no funciona habré aprendido algo nuevo.

Mimi se quitó las gafas de sol y la miró fijamente.

—Qué bonita eres —comentó, mostró la lengua y bajó sus gafas.

—¿Tú no se lo has contado a Koushiro?

Mimi chasqueó la lengua.

—Quise hacerlo pero no fui capaz.

—¿Y lo de Tai?

Mimi arrugó la nariz.

—No —sonrió—. No es importante, ya casi me he olvidado. Ni le encuentro sentido ¿Para qué contarlo entonces?

—Yo tampoco se lo encuentro —confesó Hikari. Lo único que conservaba de sus transgresiones con Mimi era un pequeño trozo de tela azul oscuro. Apenas recordaba el vestido al que había pertenecido. El tiempo pasó y el retal que veía todos los días solo le relataba lo mucho que se había vuelto en su contra.

Por su parte, Mimi le explicó que tampoco lo había vuelto a hacer desde que pillaron a Miyako. Pensaba que el impulso iba a estar siempre ahí, no podía evitar mirar escaparates y desear tener más cosas, pero trataba de controlarse porque no las necesitaba.

La frecuencia de los pensamientos de Hikari aumentó conforme se acercaba la noche del concierto. Repasaba los acontecimientos siempre que iba caminando hasta su casa. Al llegar, trataba de escribir, luego lo leía imaginándose que era otra persona quien lo hacía. Escribía sin seguir un orden lógico y no paraba hasta que ya no se acordaba de más. Releía sin parar porque las respuestas que necesitaba tenían que estar en esas palabras.

Llegó a pasar varias noches en vela, tratando de encontrar, como decía su amiga, como decía Takeru, un sentido. Quería hacerlo para poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

—_Nos hallamos solos ante la imagen de la verdad de nuestra vida _—escribió, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba estar sola. De lo mucho que se había engañado creyendo que no era así.

No se había arreglado especialmente para el concierto. Sabía que Mimi le volvería a recordar que no iba al supermercado, pero no encontraba motivos para ser diferente. Faltaban dos horas para que la chica pasase a buscarla y estaba sumergida en un bucle encendiendo y apagando la televisión.

Volvió a releer sus paranoias ¿Qué podía aprender de todo aquello? Sí, las cosas tenían más sentido cuando te alejabas de ellas pero ni siquiera había escrito una conclusión.

La dejó apartada, sin ninguna idea de cómo finalizar. Por el momento, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, y necesitaba enviar un mensaje urgente:

—Takeru, si te apetece mañana podemos ir a desayunar. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Escribió por última vez, una nota doblada al final de su historia en la que reflexionaba sobre la misma.

_Si lo piensas, si empiezas a observar a tu alrededor, intentando ver más allá de un reflejo, aunque sea por un momento todo cambia. _

_Lo único que sé es que la verdad no existe. _

_Probablemente pasen años y nos olvidemos de todo esto. Forme mi propia familia, con un hijo, puede que varios, tal vez entonces sepamos qué hacer exactamente. Es posible que para cuando eso ocurra sea más fuerte, que las cosas no me afecten tanto como ahora. Me acostumbraré a vivir con el sufrimiento, dejaré de interiorizar el dolor ajeno, dejaré de pensar que las cosas no pueden cambiar. Porque las cosas van a cambiar. O no. Puede que pasen años y Tai no encuentre nadie mejor de quien enamorarse. Puede que Yamato, como dice Mimi, no pueda deshacerse de sus sombras. Koushiro verá sus cicatrices todos los días. _

_Puede que Takeru se canse de mí, podría ser. _

Colocó la libreta debajo de un montón de libros sobre educación y cerró el cajón. Su final había cambiado, no sabía si el tiempo invertido en escribir su historia tenía algo que ver, pero no quería leerla. No quería revivir esos sentimientos, porque cada vez que Takeru le cogía la mano antes de besarla, recordar que había pasado noches en vela detallándolos parecía ridículo.

Pensó que probablemente se atreviese en unos años y se diese cuenta de lo poco que quedaba de esa persona, que se perdiese en una mudanza, que despistada los tirase creyendo que eran apuntes anticuados. O, la alternativa era que alguien lo leyese algún día, puede que cuando hubiese muerto, y descubriera lo poco que se dejó conocer en realidad. Pero sería una mentira, porque solo mostramos lo que otros esperan. No estaba tan mal, porque nadie se atreve a mirar en lo más profundo. Porque tras el espejo estamos solos.

Pensó que podía haber comenzado tiempo atrás, retroceder al momento en el que se empezó a distanciar de Takeru o hablar de sus primeros actos delictivos. Meneó la cabeza olvidando esas ideas, algo había cambiado desde que conoció a Mimi, aunque fuese por unos instantes. No se le ocurría mejor inicio para su historia.

En cualquier caso, había pasado mucho tiempo. Era posible que no hubiese sucedido así exactamente, pero si tenía algún sentido no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis antiguas notas de autora:<strong>

15 Capítulos ¡Un año y medio con esta historia! Y la voy a echar de menos, Hikari y Mimi han sido como dos amigas.

Me gusta esta historia, mucho, pero creo que ya no podía seguir con ella. Tengo que admitir que me ha acompañado en una época inestable, quería ponerle fin. Por eso, he contado todo lo que quería, pero en los últimos capítulos traté de acelerarlo. No me corto al decir que esto es casi un borrador de lo que quería hacer, de todos modos no me disgusta el resultado.

¿Y ahora qué? Cuando comencé Toda la verdad, nacieron varias historias largas "hermanas" de esta. Ahora ha pasado mucho tiempo y en este momento me sigue apeteciendo escribir, pero no me apetece contar las cosas que contaban esas historias, no me apetece contar nada en concreto. Así que no sé lo que haré, es probable que mientras no lo sepa me dedique a escribir originales que nunca verán la luz, o a reescribir viejos oneshots abandonados, viñetas varias, experimentos… si los llego a publicar no os extrañéis, cerrad la ventana y leed otra cosa. Últimamente pienso demasiado.

Preguntas, lloros, sugerencias, quejas, saludos, escupitajos… soltadlo todo, por algo utilizamos esta página.

—Pero asondomar, es el año 2024 y soy una cabra manipulada genéticamente ¿Para qué dejar un review en esta ooooinnkkk?

No te preocupes, mi yo futura (nos llevamos guay) ha dicho que todo es recibido.

**13/10/2013 Actualización: Podéis ver un excelente vídeo realizado por el usuario Sopho sobre esta historia. Este es el link w w w. /hu b/#m edia /ci/ 1030 68190 (quitad espacios)**


End file.
